Complicated
by KittynMina
Summary: Eric always got the difficult kids to mentor and he's always helped them get over whatever was holding them back. Now he's got a new student to mentor and he might have met his match. His co-workers aren't making things any easier and there's definitely something else going on that's keeping him from helping his student.
1. Mentor and Student

**A/N:** Hello. Everyone who follows me on Tumblr knew this was coming. It might not get updated regularly, I'm not going to just abandon One Moment because I love it, but I wanted to give you guys a taster of what's to come. There is not enough Eric/Ron on this sight. There's also going Eric/Alan and Will/Ron, so you know. So... very preseries with a grumpy, grumpy Ronnie. Reviews are greatly appreciated and let's see how quickly I can update.

* * *

"Do you feel like having anything in particular for dinner?" Eric said, glancing up from his death list. There was silence. "Oi."

He turned to glare at his junior. He was a cute blonde delinquent student who'd been assigned to him to mentor because of his strange and sudden turn to trouble making and drinking.

Ronald Knox.

He'd just finished his years learning full time at the academy. Due to their chronic staff shortages young, talented reapers were given to Dispatch part time to be looked after by their mentor. Eric always got the difficult cases. He was a former trouble maker. He was known for helping difficult cases. Like his now best friend, Alan Humphries. The little reaper had been frail, quiet and kind of cold. Eric had pulled him out of his shell and toughened him up and now he was a one of the best reapers they had. At least that was what the bosses said. Probably because he did all his paperwork.

He'd had Ronald for a week. Being a mentor, Eric had a spare bedroom and larger living quarters, but that did mean he had to share with his students. He was responsible for Ronald in every way, shape and form for the next two years. They didn't really get on though. Ronald's files said he was an upbeat, fun loving but hard working and genuine kid. Until last year. Apparently Ronald had stormed through his final exam like it was nothing, even bumped into a demon and hadn't batted an eye but that was it. The reports said his teachers were dubious about even letting him take the exam and letting him move onto being mentored his behaviour in the past year had been so terrible.

So Eric had been landed with him, forced to put up with a childish, stubborn, arrogant and temperamental junior who seem to want to just be abandoned and left to suffer with whatever darkness had broken the genius he'd been seen as.

"It stinks of fish in here," Ronald complained.

Eric was nothing if not stubborn. He wasn't about to let some brat beat him. Ronald was going to be helped and turned into a working, well rounded reaper whether he liked it or not. He'd never let a student down before, he'd be damned if this arrogant child was going to be the first.

"It's a fish market," Eric replied. He turned and looked over some of the fish. "Did you want fish tonight? Might as well get something while we're here."

"I don't care, I'm going out," Ronald said. "Miss Darlington from General Affairs has invited me out tonight."

There were days Eric wanted to throttle the brat but forced himself not to. It wasn't going to help anyone. Eric just sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him along. Two years. He had two years of this kid. If he didn't make some progress soon it was going to kill him.

"He's really cute," Alan said once they were alone at his desk. Eric frowned and glanced up at him. Of course, Alan was already done with all his paperwork and there sitting on his desk bothering him. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?" Eric stared up at him and Alan smiled. "I- no. Stop stirring. I don't need to be set up with someone."

"The only person you hang out with on a regular basis is me, Eric," he said. "So, stop being so grumpy and we'll get you together with this cute little junior."

"Stop it, really, Alan, I'm fine." Alan gazed down at him sceptically and Eric smiled. He wanted Alan. And he knew Ronald had a huge crush on William. Of course, Alan had made it clear he didn't want Eric anymore. He wasn't interested in anyone. "I don't need to be set up with anyone."

"If you say so."

That didn't sound like Alan was going to let the idea go but he'd at least drop it for now. For some reason, while Alan didn't want anyone, he didn't like the idea of Eric being alone. He sighed and shook his head. Ronald had stormed off half an hour ago anyway, his work was done and their boss had said something to annoy him. Kids these days were ridiculous.

"Oooh, Eric," Grell cooed, sticking his head in the door. "What's got your little rookie all upset?"

"Is he that upset?" Eric said. "What's wrong with him now? I suppose I'd better go deal with this. Where was he going?"

"Looked like he was heading home," he replied. "I don't mean to be rude and leave you on your own, Alan sweetie, but my Will needs me."

"Of course," Alan said quietly, waving him off. "I'll be over later, Eric."

Eric nodded and waved as he packed up his things and ran towards home. He wanted to catch Ronald before he inevitably ran off to drink away whatever had upset him. Ronald was wandering along towards their building when Eric caught up with him. He was glaring at the floor, scuffing his feet along the pavement. He didn't even look up at Eric's presence. It wasn't that he really cared about what William had said to upset him, but Ronald was his responsibility and maybe being there to comfort him would help get him into Ronald's good books and make his job a little easier.

When they got home, Ronald stormed off to the bedroom for the students he mentored to stay in. He'd never seen a student fill it with so much stuff so quickly. He frowned and made Ronald a mug of tea and a coffee for himself before heading in to see the blonde. He paused in the doorway and frowned, quickly glanced down at the bed rather than at Ronald's lean, toned body. He cleared his throat and there was an almost amused sound from the youngster.

"What's wrong?" Ronald purred. Eric glanced back to find Ronald right in front of him, leant forwards slightly with his hands around his mug to tea. "Don't you like what you see?"

Eric clenched his jaw. The boy was stunning and he knew it. It was infuriating. He took his mug and stalked off, not even bothering to thank him. He was such a brat, skating by on his looks and this charm he seemed able to put on in a second. No one else seemed to see it but Eric. Grell thought he was adorable and that he'd obviously just had a bad year at school. Apparently Alan thought he was cute and a perfect match for him too. All the women and quite a few men seemed to just swoon over this little Casanova like he was the sweetest, prettiest thing they'd ever seen. Actually, now Eric thought about it, they were treating him like he was a younger version Eric.

Not that he blamed them. Ronald was incredibly good looking. He was sitting on the bed, sipping his tea with one leg crossed over the other. He was topless, showing off his slightly tanned torso, lean and deceptively slim. He swallowed heavily and Ronald smirked, as if he knew what was going through Eric's mind as his gaze drifted lower, down his stomach to his slightly exposed hips.

"So, what happened with William then?" Eric said, tearing his gaze away from his body to focus on his face instead. "Grell said you were looking upset and I'm inclined to agree."

"It was nothing," Ronald hissed, glaring down at his tea. "It's fine. Just, you know, Mr Spears being Mr Spears. It's nothing to worry about."

He set down his mug and pulled on a blue t-shirt and a waistcoat, leaving it unbuttoned. He slid on his shoes and wandered past him without a word but Eric caught his wrist. "If you want to talk, Ronald-"

"I don't. I want to go out."

"We need to get some work done. I'm supposed to be teaching you, you know?"

Ronald shrugged. "Whatever."

And with that he was gone. Eric was left staring at the front door as it closed and Ronald called for him not to wait up. Of course he would wait up. He always stayed up until Ronald got home. He was responsible for him, what was he supposed to do? Let him wander around with no clue where he was? He sighed and collapsed back on the couch, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the arm.

Why was Ronald so hard to deal with? He was starting to think his reputation for fixing troublesome kids was too much for his own good. He was starting to think Ronald wasn't good for his health. It was ridiculous how that kid acted. Ever since the moment he met him he was cold, distant and standoffish. He seemed to want nothing to do with Eric and Eric was pretty sure he only went to work because Eric took him in the morning. When he was supposed to go to school two days a week, Eric was at work before he left. He was certain the blonde didn't go.

There was a knock on the door and Eric opened one eye as the door opened. Alan smiled and popped his head in. He shut the door and moved over to sit on the other end of the couch.

"Well? How is your dear, sweet, little junior?" Alan said with a smile. Eric growled and tossed one of the cushions at him half-heartedly. Ducking easily, Alan chuckled and patted his leg. "That good, huh?"

"Urgh, that kid is a nightmare," Eric groaned. "He doesn't seem to want help. I mean, it's like he acknowledges there's something wrong but he refuses to even help himself."

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Come on, Alan," he said, sitting up and crossing his legs, leaning on his knees. "This kid gets top grades in everything for the first few years. And I mean everything. He was almost perfect in every class and every report says he's a bright, happy kid who's hard working, polite, friendly and bound for big things. Then suddenly everything goes down the drain and he's barely scrapping a pass, not showing up for classes, being rude, showing up drunk when he does go to classes and… look, something broke him and he's not going to be at all easy to put back together, especially if he refuses help."

"So, tell Personnel you can't do it, you won't do it."

"No," Eric said, shaking his head. "There has got to be something I can do. I'm not going to leave some kid to ruin his career because I can't help him. He's going to get better whether he likes it or not." Alan smiled and Eric knew he'd just said exactly what Alan wanted him to say and knew he would. "He's a good kid, I know he is, I'll figure something out."

"Good," Alan said with a smile. "So, what did happen with Mr Spears?"

"Ah, who knows? Probably lectured him or something," Eric replied. Alan frowned and gave him that _look_. That '_I don't believe you, Eric Slingby_' look that melted his defences instantly. "Look, he kind of has a thing for William, it's not a big deal, I doubt that's going to be the worst problem he has."

"Really, Eric?" he snapped, glaring at him. "You think a young boy's heart isn't a big deal?"

"Well, I mean…"

He frowned and glanced away as Alan glared up at him. Alan was ridiculously good at that. He just stared him into submission. And he loved that. Beautiful, fiery little Alan. He wanted Alan so badly. He wanted him more than anything and Alan pushed him away all the time. Eric smiled and ran his hand through Alan's silky smooth hair lovingly. Alan frowned and batted his hand away quickly.

"Eric," he said quietly but firmly. "Stop it. We've talked about this."

"Yes, but-"

"No, Eric. No. I'm not interested."

Eric nodded and turned away. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

He didn't get it. He and Alan had been a couple when they were student and mentor. Then, suddenly, after he became a full reaper, he just finished things. He was going through things and need a friend, not a lover. He didn't understand. What had Alan been going through that needed him to be a friend rather than a lover, but he accepted his request. A part of him hoped that sooner or later they were going to get back together, but that was years ago. He was alright with the way things were, but he wished they'd got back to how things had been.

"You know what you're feeling right now," Alan said gently. "That's what Ronald feels every time Mr Spears looks straight through him. That's what Ronald's going through too."

"Yeah, and if he wants William, why are you trying to get us together?" Eric snapped.

He wasn't angry, not really, just hurt. Alan stayed with him for hours, until it was nearly midnight, before leaving him. Eric stayed up, waiting for Ronald to return. He opened up a bottle of whiskey and drank slowly. He'd finished almost the entire bottle when Ronald wandered in and collapsed on the couch where Alan had been hours before.

Eric gazed at him for a few long moments before Ronald crawled forwards and laid his head on his chest. There was just silence and Eric closed his eyes. Wasn't this a victory? Ronald was sitting here with him, relaxed and comfortable. It was the most contact they'd ever had and the longest they'd been in a room together without breaking down into an awkward silence or bitter arguments. For once they were content together. He smiled and ran a hand gently thought his hair and Ronald shifted slightly, snuggling up against his chest and giving a soft, contented hum then a shiver. That just about registered with Eric mind. Reluctant as he was to break this comfortable truce with Ronald, he wanted to make sure the youngster wasn't going to catch a chill.

"Come on," he groaned. "It's warm in bed." Ronald shifted and buried his face in his chest, mumbling something incoherent. "Come on. Bed."

Ronald groaned and staggered up to his feet, almost stumbling back but Eric managed to catch him, laughing softly. Something Ronald didn't seem to appreciate. He shoved Eric away weakly and opened his mouth to say something, then frowned, as if nothing was coming to him. He tried to step back and turn away but stumbled over his feet and went flying, grabbing Eric's tie for balance and pulling him with him. The pair fell to the floor in a heap, giggling drunkenly.

Eric couldn't deny the warm feeling being on top of Ronald like this gave him. Their legs tangled, their bodies pressed together, their breaths mingling as they tried to stop laughing… it was all so surreal. This cold, confrontational boy was lying there beneath him, gazing up at him, a hungry, burning desire in those big, childish eyes that seemed so out of place. Getting a hold of himself, Eric stood slowly and staggered back to his room, shut the door quickly. That was going to be awkward in the morning. There was no movement in the other room and Eric opened the door a crack, feeling considerable more sober, and found Ronald hadn't moved from the floor.

Deciding, since Ronald was his responsibility, he shouldn't just leave him like that, Eric wandered into Ronald's room, grabbed his bedding and took it out to Ronald. He rolled him onto his side, laid his head on the pillow and tucked the blanket around him. There. That should do him the few hours until morning. The brat was already asleep. As one final thought, Eric plucked his glasses from his nose and set them on the side before locking the door and returning to bed.

Ronald looked so beautiful, sound asleep and curled up like that. Eric frowned and shut the door to his room once more. He was stunning. There was that heat running through him still. This was just going to make things more awkward. Ronald would probably be just as grumpy in the morning, if not more so with his hangover, and they'd be back to square one. This just wasn't fair. Why did he get stuck with him? Why did the hot ones always he up being so distant and cold? He got the feeling this one wasn't going to be a case of offering him a bit of friendship to soften him up. Ronald was going to be tougher to crack than Alan and their awkward little fall wasn't going to make things any easier. He was dreading the morning.

He flopped into bed, struggling out of his clothes and curling up under the blankets. He didn't like when his large apartment wasn't filled. Eric liked having those he mentored here. He liked having them here. It felt too empty without them but having Ronald here was weird. He just didn't fill it with the kind of positive, fun energy Eric liked with the students he mentored. Ronald was so different. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, pushing away thoughts of that stunning little brat.

When he open his eyes a crack a few hours later, there was a little body pressed against his back. He glanced back over his shoulder and could just about make out Ronald's messy hair style sticking out above the duvet. His soft breath ticked his back and he smiled. He didn't want to push him too far, so simply closed his eyes once more. He was tempted to roll over and hold him back, wrap his arms around him and keep him close but if morning came and Ronald freaked out, that would just make things worse. Instead, he just tried to sleep once more. Whatever Ronald wanted, it was a break through, maybe this would help him sooner or later. He'd help Ronald somehow.


	2. Study Resources

**A/N:** Ok, I couldn't keep it from you. I felt mean. Have some hints at some plot and some Will and Ron interaction and Alan being cheeky to get Eric to talk. He's not as innocent as he seems. Thank you for your reviews, and the people who've got this fic on alert and so on. Please keep them coming.

* * *

"Look, if you don't intend to go to the academy and actually attend your classes, at least come to work with me and make yourself useful," Eric called into Ronald's bedroom. Ronald groaned and didn't answer. "Oi. Knox!"

After two weeks of mentoring the boy, Eric was certain Ronald wasn't going to classes. He sighed and strode into his room, shaking the kid awake. He groaned and rolled over. They'd barely spoken since Ronald had ended up in his in his bed. It was incredibly awkward but Eric was determined to keep pushing on. He was going to get through to Ronald somehow.

"Go away," Ronald hissed. "I've got school today."

"You're not going to your classes," Eric snapped, dragging him up. "Get dressed. You're coming to work."

"No way."

Eric sighed and turned away, giving up on his attempts to get Ronald out of bed. This just wasn't getting him anywhere. He shut the door behind him and turned to head out to work. Sometimes it was goof to get away from that kid anyway. He was so difficult to be around and the stress was driving Eric crazy. The sooner he figured out this kid the sooner things would fall into the easy, friendly working relationship he usually had with his students.

Ronald was so different to everyone he'd mentored before. Eric tried to tell him it was still early days, there was plenty of time for Ronald to settle and maybe things would get back to normal. The normal files weren't enough with this kid. He needed Ronald's files. The more detailed ones. And he needed to figure out how to reach Ronald, how to get through that shell and help him.

On his way to work, one of Ronald's teachers caught up with him. Unfortunately it was just more bad news. Ronald had an exam tomorrow, an exam he'd already rescheduled and missed twice. If he didn't pass tomorrow then it would be proof he wasn't ready to move onto the mentoring program and he'd be pulled back to the academy to repeat last year's training before being kept back in the academy for another two years before becoming a trainee reaper. That was what they did for reapers who weren't considered to have enough potential. Everything had to be done slowly and in a class room before they moved onto training. Mentoring took less than half the time regular training did. Eric couldn't see academy training being the right path for Ronald. He needed to be out in the real world. He had to get Ronald through this exam.

One step at a time. This was going to have to be done in baby steps. First he needed to get him through this exam and keep him in his care, then maybe gain his trust some and maybe get somewhere with his studies more consistently. But how to get him to even turn up to the exam, let alone pass it?

The problem plagued him all day until Alan was sitting on his desk once more, helping him with his paperwork. Alan had, of course, noticed how Eric was having problems focusing.

"What's up with Ronald this time?" he said quietly.

"He's going to fail the start of year exam," Eric said, leaning back on his chair. "He's already missed it three times, this is his last chance and he's going to fail if I can't think of something drastic today."

Alan frowned. "Maybe there is nothing you can do for him, Eric. I know I'm trying to push you not give up but this is serious, what if you can't help him?"

"I don't know anymore," he said quietly. "If he goes back to the academy he'll get lost in the system and he'll never get anything done with his life. I don't want to fail him."

"Well, how did William get you to work?" Alan said.

Eric frowned. William had mentored him decades ago. Back then Eric had been trouble and William had worked hard to pull him back from the edge of failing. He was strict and firm and sometimes absolutely terrifying but he was certain to praise Eric when he needed to and when he needed to be encouraged he gave him the help he needed. He frowned and slipped away from his desk to William's office.

"What's wrong, Slingby?" William said, not even looking up from his work.

"I need your help," Eric said, shutting the door and sitting across from him. "You've met Ronald." William nodded, still not looking up. "He's scheduled to take his start of year exam tomorrow and I need your help to get him through it."

William paused and he lifted his head. "Why should I help you or him, Slingby?"

"Old times' sake?" he said weakly. William frowned. "Come on, William, he's hurt and he's suffering and he needs someone to help him and if he gets sent back to the academy he'll get worse."

"That's not my problem," William said.

"No, but it's mine," Eric argued. "Please, help me with him. You didn't give up on me. You understand, right?"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Eric grinned. That was William giving him his way. "Just help him study, make sure he pays attention and make sure he goes to the exam, please."

William nodded and sighed, getting up slowly. Maybe Ronald would be more receptive to William. He reached into his pocket for his key but William quickly reminded him he still had his own. William had become a supervisor just as Eric started mentoring, so Eric had taken William's old apartment. He'd never bothered changing the locks or getting the key back from William. It wasn't as if William was untrustworthy.

Of course, in return for his help, William dumped all his overtime and paperwork on him. Eric had argued half-heartedly but put up with it. Ronald needed help and if William could give him time to try then it was worth it. Alan stayed with him, sitting on the couch at the far end of William's office, which Eric hadn't moved from since William had a far more comfortable chair, reading quietly. William would figure Ronald out. He had to or Eric didn't know what was going to happen to the poor boy.

"So, has anything else happened between you two since your little fumble the other night?" Alan said absently.

"Nope. He's barely said a word," Eric replied. "And it was hardly a _fumble_. We just fell over."

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship to me," he laughed. "I think you two would make such a beautiful couple."

"I really don't care, Al, it's not going to happen."

* * *

"Knox." Ronald groaned and rolled over, amazed to find William glaring down at him. He blinked and fumbled for his glasses, expecting the world to clear and William to vanish. It was just because he was half asleep, right? But William was still there. "Get up. What on earth as you doing in bed at this hour is beyond me?" William pulled away his duvet and Ronald squeaked, quickly pulling it back and turning bright red. "Get up. You have five minutes to join me. Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm… T-tea, pl-please…" he stammered.

This all felt incredibly surreal. William nodded and strode out, pausing at the door and glancing back. "You should consider getting some pyjamas, Knox."

Ronald groaned and lowered his head. What on earth was going on? Why was William here? In his room, waking him and demanding his presence? What was happening? Ronald quickly got up and dressed before hurrying out to William, was waiting for him in the kitchen. Tidying. Ronald frowned.

"Mr Spears, sir?" he said quietly.

"Slingby is ruining this house," William sighed. "It was never such a mess when I owned this place." Ronald nodded and William gestured to the breakfast counter where there were books and papers waiting for him. "We should get on with work."

"I'm fine thanks," Ronald said turning away to return to his room.

William was suddenly in front of him, glaring down at him and Ronald couldn't help staring back, his breath caught in his throat. "Sit down, Knox." Ronald sat down at the counter, unable to take his eyes from William's. "Now, you have an important exam tomorrow and Slingby is worried about you, so he has taken all my overtime so I can be here to help you prepare."

"I wasn't aware I needed help," he muttered. It was a little unnerving. Why was Eric so concerned about him passing tomorrow? Surely he'd be pleased to have him out of his hair. "I'm pretty smart, you know?"

"Yes, if you turned up to your classes and exams," William snapped, turning to glare at him once more. "I was not at all pleased to find such a lazy, troublesome child with such an obvious lack of work ethic was being given to Eric to work under me." Ronald could only nod dumbly, his stomach churning violently. Was that how William saw him? A book was pushed in front of him and Ronald clenched his fists in his lap. "Prove to me that Eric's faith in you isn't misplaced."

Ronald nodded quickly and lowered his head. Eric had faith in him? He'd taken all William's overtime just to get William to help him study? They spent hours working together and Ronald hoped that William was changing his mind about him. He worked hard for William, who was strict and harsh but was kind enough when he got things right.

It was late and getting dark when William handed him another mug, this one coffee. "You will attend the exam tomorrow, won't you, Knox? I wouldn't like to think I've been wasting my time here."

"I will, Mr Spears," Ronald said, nodding slightly. He would. And he'd pass. William had put in the time to be with him and help him, he wouldn't let him down. "Thank you, Mr Spears, for taking time to help me with this."

William frowned and dropped another book in front of him. "I am not doing it for you, Knox. I'm doing this because Slingby is very insistent on helping you. He believes you have potential and that you can be a good reaper. He'd worried about you, and I am simply doing this as a favour to him." Ronald sighed and nodded. "I hate to see potential wasted and immature children like you make my job harder. You're lucky there are men like Slingby around who want to help brats who think they're entitled to everything easily just because they're considered charming and good looking. I won't accept behaviour like that and if you dare to not show up to this exam or if you fail it and end up being returned to the academy I will make sure that you never get a job in Dispatch and that you make up to Slingby all the time you wasted."

"Yes, Mr Spears," Ronald said weakly. He was trembling and kept his gaze on the book in front of him. He'd looked up to William since the moment he saw him teaching in the academy. He was hard working, blunt and absolutely stunning but apparently he hated him. "I won't let you down. I'll pass, I promise. I won't let you down."

"It won't be me you're letting down. My expectations for you are so low I won't be let down or surprised." Ronald nodded, unable to look up still. No one had ever spoken to him like this. Eric had been stern with him but no one- absolutely _no one_ ever- had spoken to him like he didn't deserve the breath it took to berate him. He'd always been the golden boy, and even when he was told off they would take the softly-softly approach, trying to argue that he had more potential than that and needed to do better. William was so completely different to anyone he'd met before. "I fail to see what Slingby bothers to keep trying. If I were him I would have let you be dragged back to the academy. Now, get back to work."

* * *

"This is so against the rules, Eric," Alan muttered.

Eric nodded. "But it's a necessary evil."

"We're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught," he said quietly.

"You don't have to come with me," Eric replied.

They were heading down to the infirmary. Eric needed to know more about Ronald. He needed to find his files and get more information. Something had drastically changed Ronald and Eric's first thought about something that severe was that maybe it was something medical, physical or mental. Maybe he'd broken up with a lover or had an argument with a friend, but he couldn't see that changing him so much.

"I can't see you managing this on your own," Alan said. The paused at the entrance to the infirmary and Alan smiled. "Jennifer..."

"You're right, that's perfect," Eric said with a smirk. "You distract her, I'll get the file."

"Why can't we just ask her for it? You're his mentor."

"You know medical files are confidential. Why else do you think we'd get in so much trouble?" Alan sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Al."

Alan gave him a sideways glance, looking as if he wanted to argue but just couldn't be bothered. If this didn't work he was going to get an '_I told you so_' look, even if Alan never seemed to say it. Jennifer Helm was smitten with Alan. She smiled as Alan approached and leant on the desk, her back to the door to the records room. Alan got chatting with her and Jennifer smiled, twisting her blonde hair around her fingers. Of course, Alan was above flirting and taking people on dates to get what he wanted, Eric wasn't and he was pretty sure Ronald wasn't either, but he was perfectly happy to chat with her sweetly and hold her attention. He would say nothing to lead her on and make her think she had a chance deliberately, but just that fact that he seemed to be there just to chat to her, even if it was friendly, was enough to hold her attention.

Once he was sure Alan had her complete and utter attention, the way she leant forwards leaning on her hands and gazing into his eyes dreamily was a big clue, and there was no one else around Eric slipped passed to the records room, slipping the door open as little as possible and heading inside. It was a huge room, full of racks and filing cabinets. There were files here on every reaper currently working in the London area and quite a few who used to.

The buzz of the infirmary outside had been silenced by the thick walls. It was almost spooky. The lighting wasn't very good either. Reapers might have been ahead of those humans in technology, but apparently they couldn't get around to getting rid of that hideous florescent lighting in rooms like this. It seemed almost unstable and made the shadows shudder and jump. Now he had to figure out how to find Ronald's file. He strode through the narrow gaps between racks and cabinets until he found the Ks. He pulled open a cabinet draw about half way through and quickly flicked through the files. It was amazing how maybe people had last names starting with Kn. He frowned and shut the draw, opening the one below it. There were the files he wanted. The Knoxs. There were a surprising amount of them.

Eric sighed. "That bloody kid just can't be easy, can he?"

Out the corner of his eye, Eric was sure he caught movement between the racks and turned slightly. There was nothing to be seen, definitely no one there. He sighed and shook his head. It was probably just the lighting. He turned back to the files and quickly found the Rs. Why were there so many of them? He would have thought there weren't that many R. Knoxs in London, even if the files did go back at least two centres from what he could see at a glance.

"Raymond… Rebecca, Richard, Ricky, Rihanna…" He frowned and flicked through a bunch in one go. "Roland. That's better." There were footsteps behind him and once again Eric was sure he saw movement and jerked his head up. "Hello?" He frowned and glanced around. Still there was no one in sight. "Is anyone there?"

Still silence. Obviously his mind was playing tricks on him in the silence. He turned back to the files again and his frown deepened. Roland, Rowena, Roxanne. Eric flicked back through that again. No. He hadn't missed a file. Roland, Rowena and Roxanne Knox. Now, he didn't claim to be the most academically minded. He was intelligent, even if not in a book smart kind of way, but even he knew the alphabet and knew that Ronald should have been between Roland and Rowena. He flicked through the rest of the draw quickly, just in case his file had been put back in the wrong place accidently, but it wasn't there. He doubted the nurses would put it in the wrong draw entirely. So where was his file?

Alan couldn't keep Jennifer distracted forever. He needed to get on with this but his file couldn't have just disappeared, could it? The light above Eric flickered, flashing on and off almost violently. The draw he was looking in was slammed shut and he was sure there was the fluttering of a cinematic record.

"Hello?" he called quietly. "Who's there?"

He turned slightly. There was that movement again, like someone running passed. Someone was teasing him. Trying to scare him. The lights stopped flickering and the room fell silent once more. Eric frowned and glanced around. There was someone here. Someone was messing with the lights and playing tricks. Right? It had to be someone messing around. What else could it be? That was hardly a normal fault with the lights, was it?

The lights went out again, plunging him into darkness. What in the world was going on? Was there a storm or something outside? That would explain it. It would explain that fluttering sound that sounded too much like a cinematic record. It was just the wind and something was interfering with the lights. A dark figure suddenly appeared right in front of his face and Eric stumbled back. Something hit his ankles and Eric tumbled to the floor staring up at what looked like a shadow.

Light flooded the room once more and everything seemed normal again. Eric glanced around and let out a slow, shaky breath. Something had just happened but he had no idea what. He glanced down at the ground at his feet. There was a file there. He leant forwards slowly and picked it up. Ronald's file. His eyes widened. How had Ronald's file got there? Shaking his head, he shoved the file into his jacket and struggled to his feet, hurrying to the door. As he slipped out, Alan smiled at Jennifer and excused himself, running to join Eric.

"Well?" he demanded. "What took so long? What happened? You look pale. Are you ok?"

"Enough questions, Alan," Eric muttered.

"Eric?"

"Something weird just happened," he said quietly. "Something really weird. Some demon or someone playing tricks or something but it was weird."

"What happened?" Alan asked quietly.

"I have no idea, but I think it's something to do with Ronald. His file wasn't in with the others and then it just suddenly appeared. It was so weird. I think there's something going on and it might explain why Ronald's such a mess." He sighed and shook his head. "I hope William's got somewhere with him."

"I'm sure he has." Alan smiled and patted his arm. Eric forced himself to smile back despite the amount of ideas rushing through his mind, mainly involving grabbing Alan, pushing him into one of the unused offices and reminding him that they were so perfect together. "Mr Spears is quite motivating when he wants to be."

Eric nodded. "I figured he'd be good for him. It's not wrong to use Ronald's crush on him to get him to behave?"

"Not really," Alan replied. "It's for his own good, isn't it? And maybe they'll get somewhere." He smiled and tilted his head just right so the light caught his features just right, not helping Eric's desire to kiss him. "So, you were going to tell me what happened in there?"

"It was so weird, Alan," Eric said quietly. "It was looking for his file, and it wasn't there. Then the lights started going and there was their weird sound, like a record, and next thing I know there's this… shadow and I'm on the floor and Ronald's file is suddenly there. It's either someone screwing around or a demon."

"That does sound weird," he said, nodding slightly. "What do you think Ronald's got himself into?"

"Who knows, but I think this file's going to tell me _something_."


	3. Sleepless Night

**A/N:** So, yes, there are going to be hints of Eric/Alan and Will/Ron throughout. Because we do love to see them, even if it is Eric/Ron. Lots of lovely Eric and Ron bonding. Adorable little things. And thank you, everyone who reviewed and so on. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Eric was pleasantly surprised to find Ronald still working hard with William when he got home. Maybe getting William to work with him was a good idea after all. William barely acknowledged him, just pushed a cup of coffee over the counter. Eric leant over and took the coffee, glancing down at Ronald's work. It looked good.

"Going well?" he said before taking a sip. "Mmm, you remembered?"

"Of course I did," William said. He took a sip another sip and smiled. "If he had a little more focus and drive and little less sense of entitlement, he'd remind me of you."

"You loved mentoring me," Eric said, leaning on the counter next to him. "You saved me."

"I hated every second of it and any saving I did was completely inadvertent." William glanced down at Ronald who blushed and lifted his head, turning awkwardly to Eric. "Well?"

Ronald closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his head and gazing up at him once more. "Thank you for all your help, Mr Slingby, I'm sorry for being such a pain. I'll do better from now on."

Eric offered him a smile and nodded. He didn't believe it for a second. He was making the effort because he wanted William's acknowledgement. It was just another put on charm to get what he wanted. Being flirting and charming wasn't going to help with William, being hardworking and respectful just might.

"It's alright, Ronald," he said, petting his head. "Prove it first."

"I think we're done for the night," William said firmly, closing the books. "Go to bed, get some rest. Make sure you pass. Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Mr Spears," Ronald said quietly, slipping off the stool and turning to head to his room. "Thank you, Mr Spears."

William nodded and turned on Eric the second the door was closed. "Apparently any saving I did didn't stick either, Slingby. Why do you look so guilty?"

William knew him too well. Eric sighed and took his mug, moving over to the couch with William followed. He wasn't going to approve, but William knew a lot about demons and probably could get access to more detailed and highly restricted files. He set down his mug and took out Ronald's medical file. Instantly, William's gaze narrowed.

"Did he give you permission to take that? Or is that a stupid question?"

"William there's something seriously wrong here," Eric said. "You've spent time with him. Tell me that's not a troubled kid."

"There's something not right about him, certainly," William said. "He is obviously bright and capable and obviously there are some issues that are keeping him from fulfilling that potential, however that is no excuse for this kind of privacy violation."

"Come on, William," he said gently. "I'm just trying to figure something out to help him. I think there's something seriously wrong. I just want to help him and it's not as if you were all so perfect mentoring me."

"It was for your own good."

"And this is for his." William sighed and shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "You know he's got potential. And I'm not going to be beaten by some brat."

Obviously unimpressed, William held out his hand for the file. Eric was reluctant, but he handed it over. William opened it up and quickly flicked through. There was a sudden crash and they glanced at each other before heading to Ronald's door just in time to hear the lock being put across.

"Ronald?" Eric called, banging on the door. "Are you ok?"

There was a soft whimper inside. William pushed him aside and pulled out a key. Eric didn't even know there was a spare key to that room. He'd never know William had one when he was his mentor and he'd always given his students the only key he had so they felt like they had a place of their own if they needed some privacy.

William pushed open the door and strode inside with Eric just behind him. There was a lamp smashed on the floor and Ronald was curled on in the corner with his duvet wrapped around him and over his head. Eric frowned and hurried over to his side, pulling away the bottle of alcohol he was obviously about to start drinking from. He didn't want him having a hangover in the morning.

"What happened?" William said, glaring down at the mess.

Ronald looked up at him quietly, struggling to focus without his glasses. "I-I just knocked it off when I was looking for my glasses. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Eric said gently, reaching over for his glasses and slipping them onto his nose. "Go on. Go and get a brush and we can clean this up. It's not a big deal." Ronald nodded and hopped over the broken lamp to the door way. At least he was in his underwear and a t-shirt today. He knew Ronald had a habit of sleeping in nothing at all. "He didn't knock that off fumbling around for his glasses."

William nodded, glancing down at the mess. The broken lamp was in the middle of the room, near the foot of the bed rather than near the head by the bedside table. "No. That was thrown. You're right, the boy has problems. And he'd your problem to deal with. I'm going home to get some well-earned rest. I don't expect to see any of you tomorrow. A day off means I want to be away from the people who cause me so much stress."

"That's not fair, William, you know you love us really."

"I'll leave the key for you."

He left just as came back in with a brush and a dustpan. He watched William go, looking surprisingly like a love struck teenager having their heartbroken by their crush walking away. Eric sighed and cleared his throat and Ronald turned to him. After a long moment, Ronald crouched down and swept up the mess before disappearing once more. What was going on with him? He'd have to get around to reading that file but right now he needed to figure out what was wrong with him now.

"Ronald," he called gently. "Come in here." Ronald stepped in and leant on the doorframe. "What really happened here?"

"I told you," Ronald said. "I knocked it off when I was looking for your glasses."

"You knocked it half way across the room?" Eric said, sitting on the bed and folding his arms. "Ronald, come over here." Ronald paused but finally came over and sat next to him. "You didn't knock the lamp all the way over there and smash it looking for your glasses." Frowning, Ronald lowered his head. "Talk to me. I won't be mad or anything, just tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see," he muttered.

Eric sighed and massaged his temples. This was ridiculous. Sighing, he got up and went to the door, deciding he could sort this out tomorrow, Ronald needed to sleep and rest for his exam tomorrow. As he went to switch out the light, a hand caught his wrist. Ronald had sprung for the bed and pulled his hand away in a matter of seconds.

"Leave it."

"Ronald…" He frowned and glanced around the room. There were quite a few lamps around the place. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"N-no!" he cried. "No, I just thought I'd do a bit more revision. I don't want to let Mr Spears down."

Eric nodded and turned away, shutting the door slowly behind him. He paused, glancing down at Ronald's file. He'd deal with that tomorrow. He could read it while he was at his exam and, with tomorrow off, he could spend the day trying to help Ronald. He sighed and picked up the file and took it with him into his bedroom. Revision? Eric didn't believe that for a moment. Did Ronald honestly expect him to believe that? That kid was afraid of the dark. He'd seen it before. It was unusual for reapers, but it wasn't unheard of. He'd get over it, Eric would have to just work on that with him too. There was so much to get done with Ronald, but none of it was going to happen if he didn't pass that test tomorrow.

The light above him flickered and Eric frowned, gazing up at it. What on earth was happening? He pulled the chair from his desk and switch off the light, taking a torch to inspect the light. It was in properly. Still… He unscrewed the blub and chucked it out, swapping it for a brand new one. Quickly pushing the chair back, he reached over a switched the light back on. It flickered again. Eric's frown deepened and he switched the light off. It was obviously a problem with the wires or the power. Nothing to worry about. He'd just mention it to maintenance in the morning.

As he climbed into bed, Eric was certain he saw someone slip in the door. He sat up and peered through the darkness. He vision was blurred and he could just about make out a figure moving towards him.

"Ronald, I thought I told you to go to bed," he said with a sigh. It wasn't Ronald. He realised that quickly. "I'm just seeing things…"

He shook head and laid down again, rolling over and closing his eyes, struggling to ignore the uneasy churning in his stomach and the feeling that someone was there watching him in the darkness.

* * *

Eric got almost no sleep that night. Something was making him uneasy. It felt like there was some sort of presence there in the room. Like in the records room. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Eric had managed to drift off to sleep. He woke up to a door slamming. He groaned and sat up slowly, finding his glasses and glancing up at the clock. He'd overslept. Ronald's exam had started half an hour ago. He stumbled out of bed and found Ronald's bed empty and his thing gone. He'd gone to his exam? Eric hoped he'd gone to the exam and not out to drink or something stupid.

He paused and frowned. If Ronald had gone for his exam, why had he heard a door closing? Yawning, Eric shook his head. It didn't matter. There was no one here, he was just tired. The exam would last another hour and a half. That gave him plenty of time to go through Ronald's file. He made himself a mug of coffee and returned to the bedroom, curling up in bed and picking up the file.

Most of it seemed to be very basic. Ronald's fitness reports since he was born, physical tests, mental health test, stability tests… It was all pretty normal for a reaper of his age and obvious skill. Until his start of year exam last year. Everything had seemed absolutely normal until then. It didn't make sense. He'd only just scrapped through the start of year exam and things had just gone downhill from there. Still, it didn't seem any of the reports could tell him anything new. There were just things like '_extreme fatigue_' or '_drunken, disorderly and disrespectful_' and '_paranoia and constant distrust_'. He frowned. Why was there nothing useful?

Eric growled and chucked the file away in frustration. Why was there nothing to help him? What was he supposed to do to help Ronald if there was nothing to go on? Was Ronald really lost? He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Was Ronald really going to be his first failure? He'd never failed a trouble kid before. He'd never lost one. He'd never _one_ of them down before and the idea of letting Ronald, who so obviously needed so much help, become the first failure was making his stomach churn.

"_You can't save him_," whispered a deep, gravelly voice in his ear.

Eric jerked up and his eyes snapped open, glancing wildly around the room. There was no one there. He took a deep breath and got up. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. His fears and anxieties getting to him. He'd go and find Ronald. He'd be there when he got out of his exam. Just to reassure him. And to get away from whatever was making him so uneasy here in his own home.

The academy was quiet. Everyone was already in their classes. Eric walked quietly through the halls. Ronald was in a private classroom with one of the tutors. They were the step between mentors and teachers. They taught one on one, generally just picking up the slack, if someone needed extra lessons in one area. Eric knocked on the door and slipped inside. The tutor was at his desk, reading a magazine. Eric frowned and he gestured to Ronald. The little blonde was asleep on his desk, ink staining his hands and the corner of his paper.

"He was up all night revising," Eric muttered, shaking his head. The tutor looked sceptical. "William is a good motivator." He nodded and Eric sighed. "He was going to do so well just to please him…"

Ronald stirred and Eric turned slightly. The tutor smiled. "You can take him. I doubt he'll keep working."

"Ronald," Eric said gently, shaking his shoulder. "Ronald, wake up." Ronald blinked up at him and Eric smiled, taking the paper and handing it to the tutor. "How much sleep _did_ you get last night?"

"I don't know," Ronald groaned. "An hour or so…" He glanced at the tutor and his eyes widened. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah," he said, gently helping him to his feet.

"But- but Mr Spears will kill me if I don't pass this test," he said, shoving Eric off. "I was- I was going to pass. I was going to make sure he knew I'd tried so hard. I was going to get a really good grade and- and-"

"He'll understand," Eric said. "I'll tell him you tried and I'll pull some strings so you don't have to come back to the academy, ok?"

"I let him down… after he stayed with me… to help me…"

Eric sighed and turned to the tutor, who was looking over the exam paper. All Eric could do was gently wrap his arm around Ronald's shoulder, trying to reassure him. Maybe he'd be ok. Maybe he'd done enough to scrap a pass. Without thinking, he stroked Ronald's hair gently. Ronald looked completely despondent, like he'd completely given up and accepted his fate. But he was so talented and just needed help. How could they just toss him back into the academy on the basis of a piece of paper when he had so much potential?

The tutor sighed and finished with the paper. Ronald's fists clenched around his shirt and Eric squeezed his shoulders. "Congratulations, Slingby, he's still yours. At least until he fails his next assessment."

"Really?" Ronald cried, his head jerking up. "I passed?"

"Yes," he replied, sliding the paper across the desk. "It's not a good, high level pass, but it _is_ a pass."

Ronald tore out of Eric's arms and grabbed the paper, staring down at him in disbelief. Eric smiled softly. He had more time to try and help him. Perhaps it wasn't going to do him any good, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Come on, Ronald," Eric said, taking his shoulder and guiding him out. "Well done. You did a good job." Ronald nodded slightly. "Really though? Only an hour's sleep? Do you think that's smart? What were you doing all night?"

"Revising," Ronald replied.

"Liar. Come on, Ronald, don't…" He frowned and tilted his head up. The light above them was flickering violently on and off. Ronald was staring up at the light too. "That's getting creepy now."

"Now?" Ronald whispered, stepping a little closer.

"It happened last night," Eric said quietly. "And in the records room too." He shook his head and smiled down at Ronald. "Come on. If you only got an hour's sleep, I bet you're tired. Let's head home and you can get some rest. We can stop in and get maintenance to look at the wiring on the way back."

Ronald nodded and Eric strode away, noticing Ronald was following, but kept checking over his shoulder, sticking incredibly close to him. His young student seemed just as unnerved by the strange lighting issues as Eric.

They did stop in to tell maintenance that there had been problems with the lights. As they were coming out, Eric and Ronald were caught by Grell and Alan. Ronald seemed more at ease now there were more of them.

"So, how is the little rookie?" Grell cooed, pinching Ronald's cheek. "Adorable as ever, I see. A little tired looking though."

"I was revising all last night," Ronald said quietly.

"Good," Alan said with a smile. "That means that Eric begging William to help you wasn't a waste."

"I didn't beg," Eric grumbled. Ronald smiled up at Eric and Eric was struck by how genuine it seemed. Was Ronald actually grateful? He smiled back and patted his back. "It was worth it though, wasn't it? You passed."

"Congratulations," Alan said.

"Thanks," Ronald said.

"Look, you know I'd be happy to hang out with you guys later," Eric said, pulling Ronald away at their building. "But the kid was up all night so I'd like to get him home and into bed for a bit."

"Into bed?" Grell and Alan said almost at once, turning Ronald bright red.

"To sleep," Eric snapped. "Stop it, both of you." He guided Ronald away, shaking his head. "Minds in the gutter, both of you. Not everything is innuendo, you know? Sometimes there isn't a second meaning."

"We'll stop by later, Eric," Alan called.

He sighed and shook his head once more, pulling Ronald back upstairs to his apartment. Instead of going to bed, Ronald brought his bedding into the main room and curled up on the other end of the couch to Eric, making him promise not to leave him alone. Eric didn't know what to say, do he just agreed. He didn't think abandoning Ronald, especially during one of the rare times he wanted him there, was a good idea.

Ronald dozed off within ten minutes and Eric watched him curiously. He'd been so worried about disappointing William, because William had cared for him and had tried to help him. Eric was almost jealous. He'd convinced William to help him. He was the one who was trying so hard to help him when William didn't care. He didn't care what Eric did with Ronald. He didn't give a damn about Ronald and yet Ronald cared so much about what William would say. He was the one who cared about what happened to Ronald, not William!

Sighing, Eric reached over, slowly brushing Ronald's hair from his face. There was dark bags under his eyes and he was so pale and draw out but still looked absolutely stunning. He leant down and pressed a gently kiss to his cheek before turning away to find his files again. There was one report that seemed to have fallen out when Eric threw it. He frowned and picked it up, slowly returning the couch. It was a report on Ronald's mental health roughly three months after his change. He looked over it slowly and his eyes widened, falling on one point in particular.

'_Mr Knox has reported seeing a _shadowy figure_._'


	4. Lovestruck

**A/N:** Haha, watching Bedlam while writing a scene from the later chapters. That can only go well for you guys. Well, I have terrible headache so I'll make this short then maybe go to bed. Maybe. Anyway, yeah, lots of Eric and Alan, and Ron getting a bit stuck in the middle. So, thank you for all your lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

Eric didn't know what to do anymore. He just kept staring down at the paper. He'd been staring at it for hours now. Ronald was still sleeping but… Ronald had seen this shadow figure? Was it the same one he'd seen in the records room, and last night? He closed his eyes and Ronald whimpered. His eyes snapped open and he jerked around as the lights began to flicker again. He reached over and gently pulled Ronald into his arms, keeping him wrapped in his bedding, trying to calm him. The child was trembling and whimpering.

"It's ok, Ronald," he whispered. "I won't let anything hurt you."

What was going on? Why were they both seeing this thing? He held Ronald tightly and he opened his eyes slowly. "Eric?"

"You really are exhausted, aren't you?" Eric murmured. "How long has this thing been keeping you up?"

"Thing?" Ronald said quietly.

"Look at the lights." Ronald lifted his head before quickly hiding under the covers, burying his head against his chest. "How long has this shadow been tormenting you?"

"How do you-"

"Come on." He helped Ronald up and took him back to his room. "You can sleep with me." He paused and Ronald looked up at him curiously. "I mean, you know, in my bed with me… because you're so worked up…"

Ronald nodded and dropped his own bedding, stripping off and climbing up into Eric's bed. Eric couldn't stop himself smiling and changed for bed. He didn't need to go out and meet the others. He was perfectly happy to stay in with Ronald. For once, Ronald wanted to spend time with him. They seemed to have figured something out, something that made Ronald more willing to listen to him and trust him. Perhaps, whatever this shadow was, it was the key to Ronald's behaviour and how to help him.

After a long moment watching him with a soft smile, Eric went to lock the front door and switch out the lights. He paused with his hand on the lock. Someone was running fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. The lights were still flickering and there was that record fluttering again. Then everything stopped. He frowned and turned slightly. Everything seemed to be back to normal. This had all started when he'd started when he'd put some serious effort into saving Ronald. And Ronald had been seeing it for almost a year. This was all because he wanted to help Ronald? Well, he wasn't going to be scared off by someone trying to torment Ronald, no matter what he'd done. It was probably just some other student playing tricks on him.

Eric turned back to the door to lock it. It was silly really. The door shuddered and Eric stepped back. Someone was laughing. He whipped around, eyes darting around the room. There was nothing there. There was no one there but someone was laughing at him. This was ridiculous. There had to be a recording or something playing. No wonder Ronald was a mess. This was playing with his mind. He couldn't imagine what a year of it would do to a young mind.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, everything fell deathly still and silent.

Eric took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. It was nothing to worry about. There was nothing to harm either of them. It was just trying to scare them. He switched off the light and returned to the bedroom, pushing open the door only to find the lights flickering. Ronald was curled up in the corner. The shadow figure was standing at the bed, stroking his hair. This thing was in his home. Terrifying the life out of his student. A kid he was supposed to be responsible for.

The shadow stood straight and turned to Eric, somehow grinning without a visible face. He swallowed heavily and the shadow was suddenly in front of him. His heart was pounding. How was this possible? What was this thing? There was a horrid sense of dread washing over him. The thing seemed to radiate this feeling of foreboding. The lights went out, plunging them into darkness once more. The bed groaned. Ronald gave weak, terrified whimper. Through the darkness, Eric could just about make out the shadow on the bed, hands on Ronald's cheeks. Eric summoned his scythe. Whatever it was a death scythe _would_ cut through it. The young blonde seemed too terrified to move, eyes wide and scared, whining as he was shifted to be pulled closer. Eric froze. If he missed, if the shadow moved, if was some sort of… _ghost_, he'd hit Ronald. He could kill him.

Ronald was unceremoniously dropped and the lights came back on. The shadow was gone. Ronald was collapsed on the bed, tears slipping down his cheeks. Eric dropped his scythe and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ronald. Ronald was shaking violently, holding his top tightly. All Eric could do was stroke his hair and rub his back. This wasn't right. Whatever this thing was, it shouldn't have been able to do this to Ronald.

Hours passed and Ronald fell into a fitful sleep. Eric was uneasy and watchful. Of course Ronald was afraid of the dark if this was what happened and of course he couldn't sleep. Finally, Eric shifted them both, pulling the covers up and allowing himself to drift off, barely able to keep his eyes open any longer. Ronald stayed buried in his chest, wrapped in his arms. It was sickening that it needed whatever-that-was to bring them together like this. He wished he could find some way to break down Ronald's barriers, to get into Ronald's good books and perhaps get some genuine affection from the youngster, rather than just seeking comfort. He didn't even bother to get up when he remembered the light was still on but soon decided it was best to leave it.

Several times during the night, Eric awoke to find Ronald having nightmares, tossing and turning and screaming in terror. He had to hush him, calm him down again and holding him until he returned to sleep. How had no one seen this before? How had no one realised how much Ronald needed help? There was something so wrong and no one had ever seen it?

Of course, students had single rooms, all sound proofed to keep the noise of parties from disturbing others. Ronald could have screamed bloody murder and no one would have heard anything. This could have been happening for an entire year, maybe even longer, and no one would have seen it happen, just how it affected his behaviour and school work. Eric sighed and ran his hand through Ronald's hair, closing his eyes as he drifted off once more before gently pressing a soft kiss to Ronald's lips. Ronald stirred slightly, giving a small, pleased hum.

Ronald managed to sleep through until morning after that, and Eric did too. In fact, neither awoke until there was a soft chatter in the room. Eric groaned and opened one eye. He knew the shapes in the doorway. Alan and Grell. Since they'd broken up, Eric had noticed Alan had taken to hanging around with Grell, chatting and gossiping with him. And trying to get Eric to find someone new. It was that thought that brought last night's events flooding back. The shadow… and he'd kissed Ronald.

He'd _kissed_ Ronald.

It was just a silly half asleep kiss goodnight though, wasn't it? It didn't mean anything. They were both exhausted and Ronald was struggling and he'd just given him a little peck to relax him and get him back to sleep. That was it. And now Grell and Alan had seen them in bed together in each other's arms.

"Nothing happened," Eric muttered, closing his eye one more.

"It doesn't look like it," Alan said quietly.

Suddenly, Ronald whimpered and started shaking. Eric opened his eyes slowly, sitting up and gently trying to shake Ronald from his nightmares. This time it wasn't so easy. Ronald gave a pitiful, terrified cry. It was all Eric could do to pick up his glasses and whisper reassuringly, trying to rouse him or help him calm down enough to return to sleep. Alan and Grell stepped closer and Eric struggled to hold Ronald as he twisted and struggled.

"What's wrong with him?" Alan said quietly.

"Come on, Ronald," Eric whispered, stroking his hair. "Come on, calm down. I'm here."

Finally, Ronald stopped struggling and his eyes cracked open. Eric quickly slid his glasses onto his nose. Ronald blinked up at him in, taking a few deep breaths, then slowly turning to Alan and Grell. The poor thing was absolutely out of his mind with fear. Eric sighed and stroked Ronald's hair gently and Ronald finally managed to relax enough to take in his surrounding properly.

"It's alright," Eric said gently. "You're safe."

Ronald nodded weakly. "I should go and… get ready for work…"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Ronald hurried from the room, picking up his dropped bedding as he went and heading back to his own room. Alan and Grell sat on his bed instantly,/ watching him as if expecting an explanation, obviously. Eric sighed. It would sound crazy, wouldn't it? The lights were going and here was a shadow? Yeah, that would sound crazy, even to these two.

"He's scared," he said quietly. "Something happened and it's really shaken him up. I don't think anyone's ever noticed that he genuinely needs someone to help him."

Alan smiled. "I think you two make a wonderful couple."

"We're not a couple. There's nothing going on."

"That's why he's all curled up in your arms, huh?" Grell cooed.

"Get out, both of you," he snapped. "Let me get ready for work."

He shoved the pair of them out and Eric quickly went to shower and change. By the time he came back out, Ronald was putting up with Alan and Grell. He seemed to enjoy there company, and actually seemed back to his old, charming self, but obviously he knew they'd seen him this morning. They knew about his problems.

He wondered dimly if perhaps Ronald would be better to work with know this secret was no longer an obstacle. He knew about the shadow and he and Eric had both seen it together. Perhaps Ronald would no longer be so cold and distant. But Ronald barely said a word to him as they worked. He'd been in to talk to William about his exam, and had looked overjoyed when William gave him a muttered congratulations and mentioned that he was pleased. It was ridiculous. William had no more interest in Ronald than anyone else and the kid wanted to please him no matter what. Eric was trying hard to help him and stood up for him when others spoke badly about him and Ronald ignored him most of the time. How was that fair?

Ronald sat back at his desk, beaming up at William as he walked passed and Eric glared down at his paperwork. It had only been two weeks. What did he have to complain about? There was plenty of time.

"So jealous, Eric," Alan purred in his ear suddenly. Eric yelped and jumped, glaring up at him. Alan just smirked and glanced at Ronald, who'd lifted his head at the commotion. "Oh, sorry, Eric, did I scare you?"

"I hate you," Eric grumbled.

"Hmm, no you don't," he said, tilting Eric's chin up and smiling down at him. "We both know you don't." Eric nodded and turned his gaze back to his paperwork, pushing Alan's hand away. "Oh, Eric, I'm sorry. You know I don't mean to keep doing that. It's hard for me to do this too. I loved you."

"Then why do we bother?" he snapped, getting up and glaring down at him. "You know, I loved you too but you said it was over and you just wanted to be friends. So perhaps you should start acting like you just want a friend."

"Eric, I'm sorry," Alan called as he stormed out.

* * *

Things slowly got better. After another month, Eric found Ronald had slowly become easier to deal with. Things were still awkward and difficult but after Ronald had come to find him in the office, after his argument with Alan, they seem to at least be showing each other mutual respect. Ronald seemed to have changed somewhere along the way. He wasn't exactly open and friendly, but he wasn't refusing to talk or being difficult to talk to.

So many times in that month, Eric had woken up to Ronald being tormented by nightmares, or had ended up holding him when that shadow had appeared. It was always in the back of his mind. Eric had tried to question Ronald about it but it seemed to be the one thing Ronald wasn't going to talk about no matter what. It seemed these days that Ronald would talk quietly and calmly about most things, as long as Eric asked in a calm, mature way. They had come to the arrangement that if Eric talked to Ronald like an adult, he'd act like an adult and talk quietly. Of course, there things he didn't want to delve into and, generally, Eric wouldn't push. And when Ronald asked him questions, he did his bed to answer. He thought it would be unfair to expect Ronald to trust him if he didn't show the same trust.

Still, Ronald refused to talk about the shadow and how everything had started. It was frustrating. There was seemed to be nothing he could do. Eric had to try and figure it out for himself. So far, he had managed to figure out that was why Ronald ended up the way he was. It was more than just the shadow tormenting him at night and disturbing his sleep. It seemed to be what pushed him to go out and get drunk. He could push it aside as his drunken mind playing trick on him and as long as he was with other people, it wouldn't show up. In fact, it seemed to take great pleasure in doing everything it could to get Ronald to ruin his own academic and working career.

No one else ever saw it either. It only appeared to the two of them. And while it seemed far more focused on Ronald, it did turn its attention on Eric sometimes. Never much more than just watching him, stalking him, but it still made Eric's stomach churn. Like it was just figuring him out, trying to see if he was a threat or the best way to hurt him

Normally, he'd talk to William or Alan about this sort of thing. After their argument, he couldn't figure out how to talk to Alan and William wasn't going to believe him about this shadow, let alone help him. He sighed and leant back against his headboard, taking a sip of brandy. He needed to help Ronald, somehow, he had to figure out what this shadow was and help him.

The door opened and shut and locked and Eric frowned, hoping it was Ronald coming home, early and not too drunk, but as the bedroom door opened, he realised how wrong he was. Alan stepped in and shut the door behind him, coming over to sit on the bed facing him.

"Eric," he murmured, taking his glass and setting it down. "I hate this. I want my best friend back."

"And I want my lover back, but I'm not getting my way," Eric growled.

He still cared deeply for Alan, maybe he still loved him, but he didn't want to be stuck pining over him forever. No. Alan didn't want a relationship with him, so he was just going to have to suck it up and move on. He wasn't some lovesick puppy.

"How much have you had to drink, Eric?"

"Enough," he replied, folding his arms. "You know, I don't know how you can be so flirty and touchy with me and then encourage me to hook up with Ronald."

"Because I don't want you to be alone," Alan said, leaning forwards and gripping his shoulders. "Eric, listen to me, I don't want you to be alone. That's why I had to let you go. That's why I need you to find someone else. Do you understand?"

"No," Eric said quickly, shaking his head. "I have no idea, why won't you tell me anything? I don't care what you're going through, I want to be there for you."

"Please, don't ask questions." He sighed and reached up to stroke his cheek. "It's too hard to think about how much it'll hurt you. Ronald is so sweet and he needs your help. He'd so much better for you. You'd be so good for each other and you won't be alone."

"And you've got the nerve to ask me how much I've been drinking?" Eric laughed. He shook his head and Alan sighed once more, kissing his cheek. "Alan-"

"I haven't been drinking, I'm just worried about you. I loved you, I just need you to be safe and happy. I think Ronald is a lovely boy, and I think you and he would be so happy together."

"I'm no one's replacement!" They turned to the door and found Ronald glaring at them. He looked absolutely furious and Eric couldn't say he blamed them. He couldn't find anything to say, either, nothing to make it better or explain away what he had heard. "Firstly, I'm not interested in Eric like that. Hell, I'm barely interested in him at all. He's my mentor, and I'm not all that pleased about it, you know? Secondly, how dare you try to set me up as a replacement for you? I've never cared when people try to set me up with their friends they think I'll like, or because they think it'll do their lonely friend some good but I won't be roped in because you want to feel less guilty about leaving him! I won't be used like that!" Eric sighed and went to get up, noticing Ronald's eyes were glistening and wet, but Ronald had already turned away. "I won't be used."

"Ronald," Eric called, getting up to go after him.

"Eric, please," Alan pleaded, pulling him back down. "I need you to listen to me."

"Ronald is my priority right now, Alan," he snapped. "Look, you can't just decide when you want my undivided attention and when you want to treat me like I'm just a _friend_. It doesn't work like that. If you're serious and you don't want anything to happen between us again, then you have to accept that I have other responsibilities. You're not the most important thing in my world anymore. You made that choice. Not me."

He turned away before Alan could reply. He didn't want to hear any reply. He shut the door to Ronald's room and sat on the bed, forcing him to sit up and wrapping his arms around him. Everything hurt. He hated talking like that to Alan, his dear, sweet Alan who he'd once loved more than anything, but it had to be said, didn't it? He'd have to get over him sooner or later but if he kept letting himself hope things might change between them and return to how they were he would never be able to let Alan go.

Ronald buried his head in Eric's chest, his fists clenched against his pyjama top. Eric closed his eyes, listening to the door shutting once more as Alan left. He didn't mean it. He still wanted to run after Alan and apologise and get him back. Why couldn't things go back to how they were? Why was it so painful? Why wouldn't the pain fade? It had been decades. Why did it still hurt?

"He didn't mean it like that, Ronald," he whispered, stroking his hair. "And I would never use you, or anyone, as a replacement, ok? I don't deny I've slept around and I do still, I guess, but I won't end up in a relationship with someone who I don't honestly care for."

"It's ok," Ronald breathed. "I'm not worth much else anyway."

"That's not true," Eric said firmly, tilting his head up so he could gaze down at him.

"Yes it is," he argued. "I can't do my school work, I can hardly focus on my reaping, I can barely get up some days. I might as well just be used for my looks."

Eric sighed and wrapped his arms around him tighter, tucking the youngster's head under his chin. He suddenly realised what else this shadow had done to Ronald. His promising future had almost been destroyed and his belief in himself was almost gone. The shadow seemed to want to make him suffer, to ruin his entire life, and unless Ronald started talking soon, Eric was never going to know why. Why was it tormenting Ronald like this? Why was it so determined to see Ronald suffer and fail? There had to be reason. Even if Ronald didn't know why, he held the key to all this. Something much have happened to make it start.

At least for now, he was getting somewhere with Ronald, even if progress was slow and uneasy, they were getting somewhere.


	5. Stalking Shadow

**A/N:** Look at more Eric and Ron bonding over boozes. Aren't they adorable? And little Alan. Yes, poor little Alan. Everyone is suffering. Sick little Ronnie, stressed Eric and Alan... poor Alan. So. Yeah, thank you for your lovely reviews. Thank you, thank you, loads of hugs and kisses, and please keep them coming.

* * *

Ronald frowned and finished off another drink, watching Eric and Alan talking quietly. He was sitting with Grell, who was gossiping about everything and anything. He wasn't really listening. He was far more interested in Eric and Alan. It had been a fortnight since Alan had visited and finally they'd agreed to talk out here in the pub. It had to be in public. Eric said they were more likely to talk seriously in public rather than sling mud about their relationship.

The shadow was still haunting him but he had Eric to protect him now. It was so reassuring. However, three times in that past fortnight, he'd stumbled in drunk to be met by slow, sensual, brandy flavoured kisses. He'd been pressed to the door as Eric's hands slid over his body and his thigh slipping between his legs. Eric was drunk and missing Alan, it meant nothing and every time he'd be dropped and left and Eric never said a word the next morning. He _never_ said a word in the morning. Ronald supposed Eric thought he was so drunk he didn't remember. He always seemed to wait until he could barely stand.

Eric shook his head and strode out. Ronald got up and hurried over to Alan. He tried not to pry into their relationship, it would just get him into trouble. He didn't want to be in the middle of it but Eric tried to help him when he was in pain. Maybe if he just knew a little more it would help him help Eric.

"Look, I know it's none of my business," he said quietly. "But, you know how much you're hurting him, right?"

"You're right, it's none of your business," Alan said, glaring down at his drink. Ronald nodded slightly and Alan sighed. "I'm sorry, Ronald. It's not your fault. I'd just rather break Eric's heart than know how much pain he'll be in when I…" He paused and shook his head. "Ronald, he needs someone and I can't be there for him."

Ronald nodded. "What's wrong? He loves you, he's hurting because of you. If you love him too, why are you both living in pain?"

"You think I don't know how much it hurts him?" he snapped. "Of course it hurts him. It's killing me… too…" Ronald frowned and Alan closed his eyes. Ronald was sure he saw tears dripping down his cheeks. "Ronald, you have to be there for him. _Please_. You have to help him."

"I don't understand," Ronald whispered. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong here. "Alan-"

"I know you don't understand, Ronald," Alan said. He voice was soft, weak and hoarse. "I hope you never do fully." He moved over and leant against his shoulder, and now Ronald knew he was crying. "You have to keep him safe, I need you to look after him. Even if you're not interested in him, even if you can never love him like I did, just look after him. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Ronald stepped back quickly, a horrid realisation hitting him. Alan couldn't be telling him what he thought he was, could he? He spun around and ran after Eric. He needed to find him. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't want to be in the middle of this. Alan didn't try to stop him. He didn't say another word.

He just let him run out into the storm outside after Eric.

And he found him. Sitting on a bench in the park in the pouring rain and howling wind. He stepped forwards slowly and Eric glanced up. Ronald didn't know what to say. He just sat next to Eric and closed his eyes. He didn't know what else to do or so. He just knew that Alan had told him something so personal and heart breaking, something he knew should have been shared with Eric first.

"I'm sorry," Ronald whispered.

"Why? It's not your fault," Eric murmured. "This happened long before you came along."

"E-Eric… do you keep kissing me because… because you actually like me or because you- you're lonely?"

"You remember, huh?"

"I'm not as ditzy as everyone thinks," Ronald said, smiling weakly.

"I don't think you're ditzy," Eric said. "I think you just play ditzy to stop people getting close." He smiled and ran his hand through Ronald's soaked hair, tipping his head up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips but Ronald drew back slightly. Eric sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what I want right now, Ronald, this isn't fair. I shouldn't keep doing this to you. I mean you and Alan… this is just too confusing…" Ronald nodded. He was getting as confused by this too. "I wish I could let him go. You don't deserve to be toyed with like this."

"I can't do this," he breathed. He got up quickly and went to turn away but Eric caught his wrist. "I'm sorry, Eric, I can't do this. I can't do this emotional stuff. I'll see you later."

"Ronald-"

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm sorry."

He turned and didn't give Eric a chance to argue, to sit him back down and calm him down. He couldn't deal with this sort of thing. It just wasn't him. Ronald didn't know what else to do. Of course he didn't. He'd never been cared for enough to need to know. No one stayed long enough for him to get used to them. No one had ever needed this sort of help from him and he'd never known anyone he could ask for help from.

In his room, he found his alcohol stash, struggling to ignore the way the lights flickered. A hand ran through his hair and Ronald pulled open the bottle, taking a long gulp.

"_Oh, does the little reaper want to forget_?" purred a deep, rough voice against his ear. "_Maybe if you drink enough your strong handsome mentor will come and put his hands all over you again. Maybe he'll _save_ you from me. Wouldn't you just _love_ that_?" Ronald whimpered and took another long drink, closing his eyes and struggling to shut out its presence. "_Don't you want him to force you down and make you scream for him? Oh, but he won't, will he? Because he loves that little weakling_."

"Go away," Ronald whispered hoarsely. "_Please_, leave me alone." It chuckled and wrapped its arms around his shoulders, making him shudder and turn away, desperately trying to put space between them as he drank. "I don't know what you want from me!"

"_Maybe you'll find peace at the bottom of a bottle again. Maybe I'll leave you alone if you drink enough, right? Or you'll pass out and won't have to think about me, hmm? Always were a coward, weren't you, boy?_"

* * *

Eric shook his hair, sending water flying. His stomach was churning and he picked up a bottle of brandy from the side, swallowing heavily and trying to take comfort in the warmth spreading through him. Even Ronald had given up now. Not that Ronald had ever been that keen. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. There was Alan and there was Ronald. Alan who had made it perfectly clear there was never going to be anything between them again, that he was going on vacation for a while, out the country, to give them space to get over each other. And Ronald who Eric adored and wanted trust and affection from and who he could barely keep his hands off of.

"Ronald," he said gently, knocking on his door. "Ronald, if you're awake, I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess with Alan. He won't be a problem anymore, ok? He's going away for a bit and I…" He paused and turned his head away. He wanted to know if Ronald would ever consider a relationship with him even after all the problems they'd had, but what if Ronald wasn't even awake? What if he was? It was hardly a conversation to have through a door. "I'm just sorry for getting you mixed up in my emotional mess. You've got enough to deal with without my problems on top."

There was nothing from Ronald's room and Eric turned away, throwing a towel over his hair to dry off, sipping his brandy. He hoped Ronald was just sleeping. He locked the door and switched out the lights as he turned to his room. Ronald would yell if there were any problems with the shadow. He closed his eyes and took another long gulp, his mind wandering as he began to drift off to sleep.

When Eric awoke, there was that strange presence in the room again. He opened his eyes slowly and picked his glasses up off his lap. The shadowy figure was standing at the foot of the bed. Eric narrowed his gaze and the shadow seemed almost smug. He growled and glared at it.

"Listen, I don't know what you have against Ronald, and what you're after," he snarled. "But this is my home and Ronald is my responsibility. I won't let you ruin his life."

The shadow laughed and suddenly Eric was pinned to the wall, its hand around his throat. Eric twisted and struggled to pry off its hand but it only served to enrage the shadow, who dug its claws into Eric's skin enough to draw blood.

"_You're already too late_." Eric's eyes widened and he struggled harder as the edges of his vision darkened and blurred. What the hell had this thing done to Ronald? And why was this so strong? "_You never could save him. Only hurt him more before his end._"

No. He couldn't let this happen. If that thing had hurt Ronald… if Eric had just hurt him more…

* * *

"Eric," Grell cooed. Eric cracked his eyes open as he was shaken. Grell was staring down at him. "Eric, wake up. Alan left a message to check on you." He groaned and sat up slowly. "Oh, look at you. Did your little Ronald do something naughty with you last night?"

"Ronald." He staggered out the bed and hurried out the room to Ronald's bedroom, banging on the door. "Ronald!" He fumbled for the spare key and finally got the door unlocked. "Ronald."

Ronald was lying on the bed, eyes closed and unmoving. For a moment, Eric could have believed he was sleeping, but the shadow's words were playing in his mind. And now he thought about it, when he'd turned out the lights last night, there had been a flickering under Ronald's door. He could have saved him. He could have stopped it, if only he'd noticed. If only he hadn't been so busy wallowing in self-pity.

"Ronald," he whispered, shaking his shoulder firmly. "Ronald, wake up. I need you to wake up, Ronald." There was nothing. He wasn't even breathing. Eric's eyes widened and he laid his hand over Ronald's bare chest over his heart. There was a heartbeat. He was alive, even if his skin was clammy and pale. "Ronald, wake up. Please, Ronald, wake up." He struggle to his feet, pulling Ronald to sit up. "Come on, Grell, we need to get him to the infirmary."

"I'll take your word for it," Grell muttered.

Of course, Eric wasn't pleased to spend the entire morning in the infirmary with Ronald. Even less so when William came and dragged Grell away, lecturing him about reckless students and alcohol poisoning and how if he were human he'd be dead. Eric was sitting at Ronald's side, watching him sleeping. Ronald was in pain. Despite William's assumptions, it wasn't just too much to drink. There was something in his system making him sick and putting him in incredible pain. Something the doctors couldn't identify just treated the best they could and hoped it would soon pass. William was not sympathetic, but accepted that Ronald was Eric's responsibility and he needed to stay with him and tend to him.

He stroked Ronald's hair silently. The shadow's words lingered in his mind. Was saving him never an option? Could he never save Ronald no matter how hard he tried? Was there nothing that could save Ronald even now? The nurses had fussed over his wounds on his neck and he'd let them tend to him. Had he just caused Ronald more pain by trying to help him? Had he made Ronald suffer more?

"I'm sorry, Ronald," he murmured.

Ronald opened his eyes slowly and turned to gaze up at him. Eric smiled weakly, stroking his hair gently. He wasn't going to lose him just yet. "Eric… hi…"

"Don't you just _'hi'_ me," Eric said firmly, taking his hand between both of his. "I was worried."

"Why?" Ronald groaned, closing his eyes again. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't wake up," he said, squeezing his hand. "You drank too much and they say there was something else you drank too. They want to keep you here until they're sure it's gone." Ronald nodded weakly. "What the hell happened?"

"It was that thing again, Eric," he whispered. Eric nodded and squeezed his hand again. Why couldn't he protect Ronald from this thing? "It just wouldn't… I couldn't make it shut up… I just…" He rolled away, snatching his hands from Eric's. "You should be working."

"William let me stay with you," he replied. He wished Ronald would look at him. "Ronald, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have made that so awkward. You shouldn't be in the middle of our mess. We're sorting things out now. He's going to be going on holiday for a while. He needs some time off."

Ronald turned back to him slowly, eyes wide and glistening. "Eric…" His eyes widened and he reached slowly for his neck. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, it's getting worse," Eric said. "No more games, Ronald, you need to start talking to me seriously about this or it's going to keep getting worse." Ronald nodded weakly. "Ok. Then talk."

Ronald nodded and opened his mouth before his hand went over his mouth. Quickly realising what was wrong, Eric picked up the bowl that had been left under the bed, turning away as Ronald threw up. Well, maybe that would get it out his system quicker. He sighed and shifted up onto the bed, rubbing his back gently and whispering reassuringly.

"For the record, Ronald," he muttered. "When I kiss you it's because I actually like you."

"Good," Ronald groaned, lifting his head slightly to smile at him. "Oh…"

He turned back to the bowl and Eric sighed. "You really shouldn't have drunken that much, no matter what was going on, you should know your limits."

"Shut up. You said it wasn't just the boozes so it wasn't my fault."

* * *

Alan smiled watching Eric tending to Ronald. Yes. He'd made the right choice. Ronald would be perfect for Eric. Underneath it all, Ronald and Alan shared the same basic qualities Eric loved. Ronald was sweet and caring really and looking for affection and someone he could trust. Eric already cared for him and was obviously attracted him.

Ronald smacked Eric's hand from his hair, snapping at him about patronising him, and Alan's smile widened. He had the same fight and fire too, apparently, he just showed it in a different way. He'd been worried for a while.

When he'd first met Ronald he'd known instantly he was just right for Eric. He'd even nudged those in the academy to give Ronald a chance and let Eric try. For a while, he had listened to Eric complaining and wondered if maybe Ronald's problems ran too deep. Alan had worried maybe the only person he'd ever found who he thought could please Eric wouldn't be able to get over his problems. Of course, it was pleasing to find those were just teething problems and they seemed to have bonded over some things, even if it did seem to be drinking.

For a terrible moment last night he'd been afraid his alcohol fuelled ramblings had ruined everything. He'd very nearly let slip to Ronald about the Thorns and he was sure Ronald now knew he was sick. The way he'd run off and hearing he was in the hospital, Alan had been horrified. All he could do was worry about what had happened between Eric and Ronald after they'd left the bar. Seeing them together had calmed all his fears.

It was alright now. He could go away for a while, he could let Eric go knowing that he wouldn't be alone, so they could escape their relationship and maybe they'd be best friends again one day. He hoped they'd look after each other like he knew they could.

He smiled and turned away. Leaving Eric behind for a while felt easier now. He was leaving him in good hands with Ronald. Yes. He had definitely chosen the right person for Eric. Many people had tried to get close to Eric. He'd allowed Eric to sleep around and play with mortal women and one night stands with other reapers, but he refused to allow anyone to make any sort of significant relationship with him. None of them had been suitable. Then Ronald had come along.

He was going home to get his luggage. He was going out to find some peace. He was going to start with the French countryside then he'd see where it took him. There were reapers everywhere there were humans. He'd always find somewhere he'd be welcome. Communication wasn't a problem either. Reapers were taught to speak several different languages at a level they could get by on and they _did_ have their own language. It was taught in the academy, but no one used it. It was complicated and awkward so was only used in very formal situations or when there was no other language in common, but they all knew it. He would have no problems, and it was just a few months' vacation, to straighten out his mind and his health. They were too short staffed for him to be gone long. He'd be home again soon.

Turning the corner into his hall, Alan paused. There was a soft fluttering sound. Kind of like a cinematic record. He frowned and glanced around. It was all in his head. There was no one there. Actually, there was _no one_ there at all. There was no one _anywhere_. He was completely and utterly alone. It was almost spooky. The lights above him were flickering on and off too. He frowned and stepped up to his door, glancing around. What was going on with the lighting? It was strange, just flickering on and off. Alan smiled and shook his head. Those gory books he was reading were getting to him. This kind of situation would lead to someone getting killed in one of those books. He turned the key and there was a soft chuckle. Alan frowned and turned slightly, glancing around.

This was almost too strange now. He reached inside and switched on the light only to find it flickering too. Maybe the storm last night had damaged the power or wiring. He shut the door slowly behind him and turned into his bedroom to pick up his few bags, smiling softly then paused. There was that fluttering again. And the lights were flickering violently. And something felt… wrong… like there was something cold and _evil_ in the room. He bent over slowly to pick up his bag, summoning up his scythe and gripping it tightly as he stood straight. Whatever it was, this presence, he didn't like it.

Cold, icy fingers brushed his cheek and Alan whipped around, lashing out with his scythe, aiming to disable whatever was there.


	6. Breakthrough

**A/N:** Hello. I have another lovely new chapter for you. The Eric/Ronnie-ness is increasing, they're being all adorable, and Grell is a little bit tipsy. And does anyone believe Alan's ok and just carried on off on holiday like he planned? Hmm? So, thanks for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming lovelies.

* * *

Night was drawing in on the second day since Ronald had been admitted to the hospital and Eric was still there with Ronald. The nurses came in to check Ronald over every now and again, but since right now he couldn't keep down anything he ate it was pretty apparent that he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He was getting better. He was hungry and talkative and wake a lot more. For the early part of his recovery Ronald would only be awake and talking when he was eating or being sick. Apparently he'd caught up on a lot of the sleep he'd missed from being tormented by that shadow and Eric was reassured that in such a public place it was unlikely to show itself.

It never seemed to show up in public. As far as the reports said, Ronald was the only person who had ever seen it apart from Eric. Ronald had quite plainly said to one of the doctors that it never showed up when there were other people around and if it did it vanished the second anyone was in a position to see it. This, along with the way it spoke to him, convinced Eric there was nothing wrong with Ronald. The reports had speculated his visions of a shadow were little more than a medical problem. Either he had mental issues or was sick and could maybe even be in a place to infect others. He'd been put in isolation for a week and given medicine and the reports of the shadow stopped.

Of course, Ronald had only stopped reporting it and reacting to it so he could get out. No wonder he didn't trust people to help him.

Still, at least with people in and out it was far less likely to show up. Eric smiled and ran his hand tenderly through Ronald's hair as he whimpered, another nightmare threatening to take hold. He wished he could protect him from his own mind. Eric's thoughts wandered off to Alan. He'd be long gone by now.

Eric was a little disappointed that Alan hadn't bothered to say goodbye to him but it was alright. It was probably easier that way. If Alan had stopped by to say goodbye it would be awkward and they'd end up getting caught up in how they still felt. At least this way there was no way they could make it better. With Alan away, they both had time to get passed this. There really wasn't any point hoping that they could get back together but he loved being with Alan. Even before they got together, he loved spending time with him. They could be best friends again. It could work.

"How's little Ronnie?" Grell cooed, sitting on the bed. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so," Eric said. "He's looking better."

"You, Mr Slingby, have a _crush_," he giggled, poking his nose. "And not a quick fling crush. Or a rebound crush. You… have a blown, lovey dovey crush on your little student. How cute!"

"Are you drunk, Grell?" he laughed.

He didn't mind, he could use the entertainment. Worrying about Ronald was very stressful. "A little, but that doesn't make me wrong. And with Alan off on holiday, you can get over him and be all cute with Ronnie. He promised to get me some expensive shoes, you know?"

"Ronald?"

"Noooo," he said, going to lean back but ending up sprawled out on the bottom of the bed, laughing to himself. Eric frowned. A little drunk was obviously an understatement. "Alan. He said he'd bring me back some nice red fashionable shoes and some nice clothes from everywhere he goes."

"Oh. Well, good for you."

"For what it's worth, I think you and blondie would be totally hot together."

"Thanks. Your approval was all I was waiting for," Eric muttered.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, sweetie," Grell said.

Eric sighed and shook his head. Obviously sarcasm was beyond Grell when he was drinking. Ronald's eyes snapped open and Eric quickly tore his attention from Grell, moving up onto the bed, gently helping him up and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head and Ronald calm down quickly. He sighed and closed his eyes. The doctors said the unidentified substance in his system was slowly passing but it was taking time. He was sure it was something to do with this shadow.

It had been there. It had been encouraging Ronald to drink. Eric was sure it had done something to make Ronald worse. William had been right, of course, if he'd been human the sheer amount of alcohol he'd had would have killed him. He had to get Ronald to talk about it soon. The sooner the better preferably while they were in the infirmary where the chances of the shadow interrupting were lower.

"I think you should leave, Grell," Eric said quietly.

"Ooooh," Grell laughed, leaning forwards and petting Ronald's head. "Are you going to take advantage of your little junior, Eric?"

"What?" Ronald murmured.

"Out, Grell," Eric said firmly. He pouted but wandered off, leaving the door ajar. Once he was gone, Eric helped Ronald to lie down again and Ronald closed his eyes. "We need to talk about this, Ronald."

"What?" he said quietly. "I just want to sleep."

"Of course," he said. "But-"

"Bucket."

Eric picked up the bowl and Ronald sat up and took it quickly. Sighing, Eric reached over and gently rubbed his back. Poor little thing. It didn't take long until Ronald was cleaned up, hungry once more and ready to cosy up in bed once more, muttering about Eric joining him. Eric hadn't managed to sleep much. There was too much going on; Ronald being ill and haunted by that shadow and Alan leaving, not to mention he didn't have a bed and wasn't going to leave Ronald. After a long moment he kicked off his shoes and slid off his shirt, climbing up into Ronald's large hospital bed, lying down so Ronald could snuggle up against him. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the smaller reaper, holding him reassuringly.

"So? Can we talk?" Eric said quietly. "Are you ok to talk about it a little?"

"I don't know," Ronald murmured. "I don't know what I can tell you. I don't know much myself."

"Well, how long has this been going on?" he said, stroking his hair. "When's the first time you remember something strange?"

"A year, maybe a year and a half," he said.

"You're grades didn't start dropping until a year ago. The start of year exam last year. Tell me."

Ronald shifted slightly, resting his arms on Eric's chest and gazing up at him. "Do you still love him?"

"I don't know," Eric said. He smiled and pulled off his glasses, setting them on the side. "I loved him before but… it's been so long… It still hurts and I still care about him so much. But since he's gone for a while maybe I can get over this. We were talking about you though."

"I don't really remember exactly when it started," Ronald said quietly, closing his eyes as Eric stroked his hair. "It kind of built up I suppose. I remember putting it off as weird dreams every now and again or just the power going out or a trick of the light. I never thought it was a big deal. It wasn't scary or threatening to start with. It was just weird. It could just be shaken off. But it got worse and worse, so I started going out partying and drinking more. I didn't know what else to do, everyone would think I was crazy."

Eric gave him a soft, reassuring pat on the head. Now they were getting somewhere. Ronald was opening up and that meant he had some chance of getting rid of whatever this was haunting him.

"It just got on top of me, I suppose," Ronald whispered. "I wasn't sleeping and I couldn't take it and things just got too much and I couldn't talk to anyone about it because they'd think I was crazy and everyone who tried to help me or figure out what was wrong with me would just abandon me in the end because there was nothing they could do."

"Do you know why I think that thing lets me see it and no one else?" Eric said. Ronald shook his head quickly. "Because it knows I'm not going to just give up. It knows that you being a grumpy, stroppy student isn't going to scare me off. It knows I'm tougher than that."

"So tough and brave, huh?" he laughed softly.

"Of course. What about your dreams?"

"They're not a big deal," Ronald replied.

"They're stopping you sleeping," he argued. "Come on, Ronald. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Tell me."

"Please, let's get some sleep."

"You're going to talk about this in the morning."

Ronald just hummed and Eric closed his eyes. Ronald had done enough for tonight. He'd got some information at least. Now he had to just figure out how to use that information. He had to figure something out. It had been going on for a while now, and it had demonstrated quite effectively that if it had wanted to kill Ronald, or him, it could have. It didn't seem to want to kill Ronald, at least not yet. It seemed more interested in torturing him. And now Eric. Why?

That was what bugged Eric. Why? What had made Ronald a target? Eric was almost certain he was just a target because he was trying to help Ronald. If he abandoned him to suffer alone, he was pretty sure the shadow would lose interest in him. But that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to just let Ronald go.

* * *

Ronald was discharged into Eric's care the next day. Ronald wasn't exactly keen on the idea of being dragged out of the hospital and back into Eric's apartment. He seemed as comforted by the public presence as Eric. So, that night, with the promise of work the next morning, Eric found himself slouched on the couch with Ronald lying against him, half in his lap. They had the fire roaring, they could have turned on the heating but Eric was old fashioned and still liked a fire, and were snuggled up under Eric's duvet. He was pleased that, if nothing Ronald had relaxed around him. They were closer now. Much as Ronald had closed up about the shadow once more, he was at least content not to constantly argue and push him away.

Eric found himself looking at Ronald more and more. Not in a friendly way, either. He supposed with Alan gone he was looking for a replacement, but it was more than that. When they were both drunk, Ronald more so than him, Eric had kissed him, run his hands over him and loved the way he moaned at his touch. He smiled and ran his fingers along Ronald's jaw, gently tipping his chin up. Ronald gazed up at him and Eric leant in, slowly pressing his lips to Ronald's in a soft kiss. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he wanted this with Ronald. He wanted to give things a shot with his little student. He didn't know how he expected Ronald to react but he certainly didn't expect Ronald to jerk back and stare at him like he'd gone insane like he did.

"What are you doing?" Ronald said, frowning slightly.

"Uh, kissing you," Eric replied, not sure why Ronald was reacting like this. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed and he knew Eric liked him. Why was he reacting so badly? "Ronald-"

"Why?" he snapped.

"Because I… Ronald, if you're not ok with this… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Ronald, I just-"

"Just stop it," he said, getting up quickly and backing away. "No. No."

"Ronald," Eric said desperately, trying to talk some sense into him. "Just listen-"

"Is that the only reason you've been looking after me?" he snapped. "That thing gives you the perfect opportunity to take advantage of me, doesn't it? You've just been trying to get me into bed?"

"No! No, it's not like that at all, Ronald." This was a disaster. He couldn't lose Ronald's trust now. He couldn't ruin everything he'd worked so hard for months to get. He couldn't let Ronald fall out of reach now. "We've kissed before."

"We were drunk."

"I told you I liked you. Just sit down and let's talk about this reasonably." Ronald swallowed heavily and sat with him. "There, that's not so hard, is it? I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think you'd be so put out by it. I just thought… It's alright, you've made it clear this isn't want you want, that's ok. I won't push you." Ronald nodded slowly. "Good. There, now let's just forget that happened. We don't need to get upset over a silly misunderstanding."

Ronald nodded and smiled slightly. Relief flooded through Eric. Disaster averted. That was close. He had worked so hard to get Ronald's trust, losing it because he couldn't keep his desires in check would just be ridiculous. He couldn't just lose him, no matter how tempting Ronald looked with that soft, rosy blush on his cheeks. He smiled down at him and Ronald smiled back.

"Ok, so…" He paused as a chilly breeze blew through the apartment. Almost instantly Ronald was in his arms once more. "We can't even go one day back home without it turning up?" He growled and glanced around. "Haven't you done enough already? Give us a break!"

The wind died down almost instantly and Eric smiled down at Ronald. That was surprisingly easy. Maybe they were getting somewhere. Eric smiled and to his surprise, Ronald kissed his cheek and Eric was horrendously aware of how close their bodies were and how it sent heat rushing through him. How did Ronald expect this him not to want him when he was acting like this? He closed his eyes, trying to keep control. Maybe that was just too fast for Ronald. Too much too soon. He'd only just begun to trust Eric with his dark secrets, he was starting to believe Eric could help him. It was a good start, maybe if he let this move at Ronald's pace there was still a chance it could become something more.

Ronald sat back and picked up the letter Alan had left him without a word, reading it over. Eric didn't like the letter. It sounded awkward and forced, like Alan hadn't wanted to write it. Maybe he'd wanted to say something else but couldn't quite get the words, or maybe he hadn't wanted to leave this letter at all but thought he should. Eric couldn't be sure, but he'd read it over again and again trying to figure out why it felt so wrong.

"He really loved you," Ronald murmured.

"Doesn't feel like it recently," Eric replied. He was almost annoyed with Ronald for bringing down the mood but he supposed he'd done it himself by making Ronald uncomfortable. He sighed and folded his arms on the arm of the couch, resting his chin on him and closing his eyes. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"You were busy with me," he said quietly. "It's my fault."

"Don't be stupid," he said. "If he'd wanted to say goodbye he'd have come and seen me anyway." There was a soft, padded thump and silence other than that. Eric sighed. "I don't mean to bring down the mood, Ronald. I've got to stop thinking about him for now, I suppose." There was still no answer and Eric opened his eyes. "Ronald?"

He turned to find the shadow holding Ronald at the other end of the couch, one claw like hand over his mouth, the other holding Eric's own death scythe to his throat. Ronald looked genuinely terrified for his life. Not that Eric really blamed him. It might actually decide it was bored of him and time to get rid of him. The shadow gave a dark chuckle and almost a purr, nuzzling against his jaw and Ronald gave a weak, muffled cry for his help. Eric moved forwards slightly but the creature pressed the scythe closer into Ronald's skin, a trickle of blood running down his neck. The little blonde was shaking visibly as the shadow forced his head back.

"Let him go," Eric said firmly. He was trying to be firm without annoying it to the point where it might hurt Ronald. Ronald twisted slightly and the shadow growled, squeezing his jaw and digging his claws into his cheek, blood dripping down his face. "Ronald, it's ok. Calm down. I won't let it hurt you. Just let him go and no one needs to get hurt."

It snarled and dropped Ronald, springing around the couch and tackling Eric over the arm of the couch onto the floor, breaking the side table as the fell. Eric hissed as his head was yanked back by a hand in his hair. The shadow was over him, his arms pinned by its knees as he licked Ronald's blood from his claws.

"I don't like being told what to do," it said. "You'll see soon… You should leave him now, before you can't escape, before you can't take back what you've lost."

"What are you talking about? What do you want?" Eric snarled.

"Oh," it purred. "I want little Knoxie, but that will all come in time. And you play such an important role in him falling into my clutches. You don't even see it. You don't know what you're doing. You just can't see it."

"Let him go," Ronald whispered. "Please, just get out. Leave us alone."

The shadow glanced over and laughed before turning its attention back to Eric. "You know the worse thing? You give him hope. It's so much fun to see you give him hope just to have it crushed a-"

It jerked and Eric glanced up, amazed to find his scythe had been driven through the shadow's shoulder. Ronald's hands were shaking around the handle of the scythe and there were tears glistening in his eyes but he glared down anyway.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

The shadow hissed and whipped around, catching Ronald by the neck and throwing him across the room into Eric. it tugged out the scythe and threw it to the ground before disappearing back into the shadows. Eric didn't bother going after it. There was no point. He scooted over to Ronald and pulled him up to check over his wounds. They weren't deep or serious, just scratches really.

"Thanks for that," Eric said quietly.

"You're going to keep protecting me, right?" Ronald whispered, gripping his shirt and leaning into his neck. "You'll keep me safe?"

"Yes," he said. He would do everything it took to keep Ronald safe. Without Alan here, he needed something to keep him busy. "I will, I'll keep you as safe as I can. And you, little Ronald, have just proved we can hurt it. If we can hurt it, we can kill it." Ronald lifted his head and nodded, smiling up at him. They were getting somewhere. "And that is _not_ how you use my scythe. I am going to have to teach you how to use it properly?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll remember next to time your life is in danger."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"


	7. Misunderstanding

**A/N:** Dawww, little Ron and Eric are being all grumpy with each other. Well, they weren't going to be perfectly cute and agreeable forever. Although, I think they're cute when you're arguing anyway. And William has the solution, because William knows what to do all the time. So, thank you for all your lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

Ronald was drunk again. Eric would have thought he'd learnt his lesson but no, two days after being released from hospital Eric had brought him home drunk after he decided he wanted to celebrate two days without the shadow bothering them. Eric figured it might be a good idea to wait for a more substantial amount of time but Ronald hadn't listened. Of course he had every right to be excited. After he'd hurt the shadow, they'd been alone at work and after work and there was no sign of it. He couldn't help but share Ronald's enthusiasm at least a little. But his mind was still stuck on Alan.

At least it was until Ronald pulled him down onto the couch the second he had closed the door. Almost instantly the blonde was astride his hips, slowly leaning in and capturing his lips. He supposed he should have been pleased. This was what he wanted. Ronald had made the first move. His fingers were sliding through his hair lovingly. But he was drunk. Eric didn't know if Ronald had been alone for so long he could only let go was to drink too much but he shouldn't take advantage of him like this.

"Bed," Ronald whispered between kisses. "Please. Come to bed. I'll make you forget about Alan."

He hummed softly and let Ronald guide him back to his room. He shouldn't do this. This was clearly taking advantage of his drunken state but he wanted this. He wanted this so much. He wanted Ronald in every sense of the word. He'd never been so desperate for anyone since Alan.

Alan…

"No." Ronald frowned and gazed up at him, looking absolutely, and adorably, lost. Eric sighed and stroked his cheek gently. "I can't do this to you, Ronald."

"I thought you wanted this," Ronald said quietly. "You can't just change your mind at the drop of the hat."

"I just meant that I won't take advantage of a drunk kid."

"It's never stopped you before," Ronald snapped.

"No, I know but…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "You tell me you want this when you're sober and thinking straight and it'll happen, but I won't do this." Ronald nodded and turned away but Eric caught his wrist and pulled him back. "That doesn't mean I don't want you here."

He laid Ronald on the bed, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, only serving to confuse the youth further. Sweet little Ronald. He smiled and ran his thumb over his cheek. If Alan were here he'd know who to help Ronald, wouldn't he? He'd know what to do.

"Sleep here tonight," he said gently. "Get some rest."

"Eric…" Ronald whispered as Eric sat on the bed next to him. "What if Alan doesn't come back?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Eric said.

What if that shadow went after Alan? What if- "I think he's sick."

"Sick?" Eric said glancing down at him. "What do you mean, sick?"

"That night at the pub," he murmured. "What he said to me…"

"Ronald, what did he say?" he said firmly. Ronald looked like he was dosing off already. He frowned, shaking his shoulder so Ronald's eyes opened slowly. "Ronald, what did he say?"

"I won't let him down."

"Let him down? Ronald. _Ronald_, what did you mean? Tell me, what did he ask you to do? What did he say?"

"I have to look after you."

Eric frowned. "Alan asked you to look after me? What else? Ronald, wake up and talk to me. What did he say?"

"That I'm not allowed to let you do anything stupid," Ronald replied, closing his eyes once more. "That I have to be there for you because he can't be."

He sighed and drifted off to sleep and Eric climbed to his feet slowly, reaching for that letter again. Was Alan… He reread the words over and over. What if Ronald was right? What if he was sick? What if it was serious? Was that why Alan had sudden broken things off back then? Because he'd got sick? The possibilities were spinning through his mind. If he was right then maybe he could get Alan back. Maybe if he already knew then Alan would come back and it would be like it was before.

Ronald hummed and shifted on the bed and Eric's gaze shifted to him. He stepped back slowly and shook his head. What was he supposed to do? Ronald was here, Alan wasn't. That didn't stop him wanting him though. Ronald was sleeping. He'd be ok if Eric went out to find out what was happening with Alan. Ronald would be ok sleeping. Eric sighed and pulled the covered up around him, tucking him in gently and taking his glasses off and setting them on the side table. He'd be ok for a while, wouldn't he?

He left the house quietly, heading down to the infirmary to see if he could figure out what was wrong with Alan. He'd left his scythe against the bedside table. If anything happened Ronald could protect himself, couldn't he?

* * *

Ronald groaned softly, opening his eyes. The lights were flickering about him. He staggered to his feet and struggled to find his glasses, pulling them on and bolting from the room, barely pausing to slip on his shoes and coat before heading out. Where was Eric? Why wasn't he here to protect him from this?

He ran through the corridors, all too aware that the shadow was stalking him just around the corner, the lights flickering above him. He didn't know where Eric had gone but he needed to find him. Suddenly it was in front of him. Ronald skidded to a halt, trying to slip away but hands closed around his arms and he was dragged back, kicking and twisting. Where the hell was Eric? He was supposed to be protecting him!

"Knox. Knox, calm down."

His head snapped up and he found William gazing down at him. Ronald quickly brushed away the tears threatening to fall, which was a little tricking with William holding his arms, and blushed heavily. Great, now he'd embarrassed himself in front of William. He was going to think he was such a baby.

"You smell of alcohol," William said. "Haven't you learnt your lesson?"

He frowned and looked Ronald over slowly. Ronald lowered his head but William caught his chin and yanked his head up, his eyes narrowing. His finger ran over his cheek, over the faint scratches from the shadow. Ronald tried to get away and hide the marks but William had a firm hold on him, leaning down slightly.

"Umm, Mr Spears?" he whispered. "What- what are you-"

"You smell like _demon_," he hissed. Ronald's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. Was it possible? Was that shadow a demon? He glanced over his shoulder and William followed his gaze to the corner. "Knox? What were you running from?"

Ronald opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find how to explain. "I was just looking for Eric."

"Knox. What were you running from?"

Ronald glanced back at him and took a step back without meaning to. The shadow was coming down the hall behind William. Obviously William noticed and turned but the shadow had vanished. He frowned and looked back down at Ronald, pulling off his glove and pressing his hand to his forehead. He thought he was sick? Of course he thought he was sick. No one ever believed him. Eric only believed him because he'd seen it.

William withdrew his hand and slid off his jacket, wrapping it around Ronald's shoulder's and gently guiding him away with a hand on the middle of his back. Ronald stared up at him, blushing softly as William unlocked his door and pulling him in. This was William's apartment. William frowned and sat Ronald on the couch, quickly making him a cup of tea.

"Now, why don't you tell me exactly what is going on here?" William said, sitting in the arm chair across from him. Ronald smiled weakly. "Knox, Slingby thinks there is something serious going on, and from the way you're acting I'm inclined to agree that there's more to what's going on than here just your over the top drinking habits."

Ronald nodded. "I'm not sure really."

"What have you told Slingby?"

"You won't believe me, no one ever believes me," he whispered. "Eric's the only one who's ever taken time to help."

"He's been acting strangely recently too," William said. "Calm down and talk sensibly and I will try to believe you as much as is reasonable."

"It's not reasonable," Ronald said, shaking his head. "It's _insane_. This entire thing is insane… I don't blame people for not believing me."

"Talk, Ronald," he said firmly. "I will keep an open mind and try to help you rationalise this as best you can."

"Ok just… don't jump to conclusions and tell me I'm crazy," he said, drawing his knees to his chest. "I'm not crazy, it's real, I just don't know what _it_ is."

William nodded and Ronald explained quietly. He was so afraid of what William would say but he nodded silently, listening intently to as he told him about the shadow haunting him, what he'd done to Eric and him. If William turned around and said it was insane, or if it was his own fault, it would just break his heart. He knew William didn't really like him. He didn't really think he was worth his time but Ronald was determined to change his opinion of him somehow. He made no secret of his crush on William. He adored Eric, he really did but he wasn't William. Earlier… he thought he was giving Eric was he wanted but being pushed off like that was kind of humiliating. He thought Eric would have jumped at the chance but he'd just pushed him off.

"It is possible that this creature is a demon," William said. Ronald nodded weakly and William moved over to sit with him, taking his chin and looking over his scratches and wounds once more, leaning in close to him. "It seems to want you to suffer. Fascinating and utterly disgusting."

Ronald nodded weakly, a little unnerved by having the object of his affection so close. "It's terrifying. I don't know what it wants from me."

"If it is a demon, then I will certain help Slingby protect you," he said. "I'm sure it is scary for you, but no demon will torment you for long here. This is the reaper's home."

"But it's been here for at least a year," Ronald argued. "It's so careful and Eric is the only other person who's seen it. There's no proof. Everyone thinks I'm crazy if I try to tell them."

Ronald nodded, noticing William was still inspecting the scratches across his cheek and jaw. He was sure he was blushing bright red and trembling. William's fingers brushed his cheek and he smiled weakly.

"Tell me about what happened when you got these again."

* * *

Eric was sure he almost had a heart attack when he returned to his home to find his bed empty and Ronald nowhere to be found. His glasses were gone and his shoes and coat too. He was out there somewhere. At least, Eric hoped and prayed Ronald had just wandered off rather than got into trouble.

He ran tore through the halls, looking desperately for Ronald. He had to be here somewhere. What if he'd got hurt? What if that shadow had done something to him? Suddenly he was caught and dragged back into a store cupboard. The shadow growled and closed his hands around his throat. Eric hissed and tried to pry his hands off. He'd been here before.

"You will never have him," it hissed. "As long as both you and he love other people, you know you'll never have him. And you've already lost one of them, you're about to lose the other."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"He's with your boss. Hurry, before it's too late."

He pushed Eric out and he stumbled out into the halls. Ronald was with William? He hoped Ronald was with William. He found William's apartment and pushed open the door a little. William and Ronald were sitting together, William's fingers brushing his cheek. Ronald's eyes were closed and he was blushing heavily. Were they actually kissing? His fist clenched absently. He couldn't see clearly without moving and letting them realise he was there but…

He shut the door silently and turned away, striding back down the halls. Of course, Ronald was mad about William. No wonder he'd pulled away when Eric had tried to kiss him that night. He didn't want him, he wanted William. He'd only come to him tonight because he was lonely and drunk. Eric returned home in silent, locking his bedroom door and collapsing onto bed. Alan was gone and Ronald was out of reach. Why did he bother to keep trying?

Ronald didn't even come home that night. Eric didn't even bother going to get him for school. He left William to deal with him. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was having enough trouble with discovering Alan had caught the Thorns just before they broke up. He… He could be dying and he was out there on his own, wandering around the world to deal with it himself. He didn't know why Alan hadn't told him. He didn't know why he'd wandered off. None of it really made sense.

Ronald was at the academy today and Alan's absence meant he'd been saddled with extra work. It was a long stressful day but he was surprised to find Ronald bouncing into the office after his school day finished. He hoped he'd actually gone to his classes but didn't bother to say anything.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ronald said quietly.

"No, it's fine," he replied.

"Oh, ok…" He frowned and paused awkwardly in front of Eric's desk. "Do you want me to get you a coffee or something?"

"Go and bug William, will you?" he snapped, glaring up at the boy.

Ronald stepped back slightly, lowering his head apologetically. Eric almost forgave him for everything right then and there. He looked so hurt by being snapped at but he deserved it. He'd been so worried while Ronald was there making out with William.

"Alright," Ronald whispered, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry, for whatever's happened, I'm sure it'll be ok. I'll see you later then."

He turned and walked off. Eric sighed and stood slowly. "Ronald-"

"Where were you last night anyway?" Ronald snapped, turning suddenly. "I woke up and that thing was there and you were gone!"

"I…" He frowned and glanced away. The shadow had been there when he was looking for information on Alan? And he hadn't been there to help him. "I'm sure William protected you just fine."

"How did you- Oh, I see, you decided to stop by and check on me but didn't think I could use a bit of comfort?"

"You think I wasn't worried about you? I got home and you were gone," Eric snapped. "And I find you making out with William? Yeah, I was kind of pissed at you. And maybe I'm kind of sick of deal with your problems when they're getting me in deeper when I have my own issues to deal with. Stop whining and feeling sorry for yourself and get on with it. You're young and healthy and that thing is getting off on scaring you. You're just doing this to yourself and making me pity you isn't going to help anyone. Deal with this yourself and grow up."

"Yeah…" Ronald said, nodding slightly, eyes shining with pained tears. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I must have been such a burden on you… I guess the only reason you did put up with me was so you could… I won't bother you anymore…"

Almost instantly Eric's anger passed and the cold realisation of what was going on hit him. No. No… Ronald was already out the door. That fragile, tentative bond of trust between them he'd been so worried about breaking had probably just been absolutely shattered into pieces. He got up and ran to the door.

"Ronald," he called. "Ronald, I didn't mean it. Ronald!" He was just striding down the hall, head low and hands shoved into his pockets. "Ronald!" He ran after him and caught his arm, pulling him to a stop. "I didn't mean it, I've just had a tough day and you worried me and I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry, come back and talk to me." Ronald tugged his arm away and ran down the hall to the office William and Grell were currently sharing, mainly so William could ensure Grell was actually working. "Ronald!"

The kid was already gone though. He sighed and leant against the wall, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant it. He wanted to help Ronald, he honestly did. How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

"Shouldn't you have been annoying Slingby, Knox?" William growled as Ronald collapsed into a chair across the desk from him. "What's the matter?"

"He doesn't want me," Ronald said quietly. It hurt to say it, it hurt to even think about it. Eric hadn't been so cold towards him in the entire time they'd been together. Eric didn't want him around. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, Ronnie," Grell said, bouncing over and wrapping his arms around him. "Come and help your darling Grell with her paperwork."

"Put him down, Sutcliff," he snapped. Grell whined but did as he was told, trudging back to his desk. William sighed and pushed over a file for him. "Go through it, figure out the last assignment you had before this thing started taking an interest in you."

"Thing?" Grell said.

"I think Knox is being targeted by a demon," he replied. "It could be something you did while on assignment caused you to become a target. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and put your bed attitude down to this demon. If I discover you've been playing with everyone then you will be in serious trouble, Knox. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mr Spears," he said quietly.

He picked up the paper and opened the file. His work files from the academy. All the assignments he'd been on. Eric didn't have this file, just the results and assessments from the assignments. This had details. His mind kept wandering back to Eric though. He thought he'd seen him kissing William. They had been sitting close but… Had Eric seen that and got the wrong idea. Was that why he was so angry?

"Mr Spears," Ronald said quietly. William lifted his head. "Eric saw you looking me over last night. He said… he thought he saw us… _together_…"

"That's because Slingby is a possessive idiot who misses Mr Humphries," he replied. "He's letting his mind get the better of him. He always was far too emotional." Ronald nodded and lowered his head. "I'm sure he'll get over it."


	8. Unanswered

**A/N:** Yes, a new chapter for you. Ronald and Eric are getting all touchy feely, Ronnie is having funny dreams and are we all suitably worried about poor little Alan? Yes, Alan's back. Poor little Alan. Anyway, thank you for your lovely reviews so please keep them coming guys. I love you all for it.

* * *

"Ronald," Eric murmured. He turned and Eric patted the couch next to him. "Sit and talk with me for a min." Ronald frowned. He'd come home late. His excuse was that he'd been working with William. Eric had to try so hard not to be jealous but he needed to set things right with him. "Ronald, sit, we need to talk."

After a long moment, Ronald sat on the other end of the couch, watching him warily. It was his own fault. He'd been stressed and hurt and he'd been so worried about Ronald and then to find him with William… it had all just been too much and he'd snapped. He'd lashed out at the closest person and unfortunately it had turned out to be poor, vulnerable Ronald. Ronald was going out. It was like they were back at square one all over again and it was entirely his fault for lashing out blindly at a kid who had enough problems trusting people to start with.

"I don't blame you for being angry," Eric said. "If I was you I'd be angry and hurt too." Ronald nodded numbly. "I want to explain and it's no excuse for what I said, but I want to at least tell you why I snapped. Will you hear me out?"

"Whatever," Ronald muttered.

"You were right," he said quietly. Ronald frowned and he took a deep breath, clenching his fists to keep from shaking. "You were right. Alan is sick. He's… he's not going to get better. He's dying." Ronald's gaze lifted to meet his and Eric tried to give him a reassuring smile but knew he didn't do a very good job. "Ronald, he caught the Thorns of Death. He's going to die."

To his surprise, Ronald crawled over and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders, burying is head in his shoulder. Eric took a long moment before slowly wrapping his arms around him. This was alright, wasn't it? He could keep himself in check. He'd done it with Alan for long enough, he could accept Ronald didn't want to be with him either.

"I'm sorry," Ronald whispered.

Eric nodded slowly. "That's where I went. I went to look at his files and when I came home and you weren't there I panicked. You have no idea how worried I was. I thought I'd lost you too. I thought… and then I found you'd just gone and found William. You know it hurt. You didn't think about how worried I could have been, you just ran off to your crush and were making out with him."

"Wait, no," he said quickly, sitting back and shaking his head. "No, I didn't kiss him. I've never kissed him." He shook his head once more and stared up at him. "Don't change the subject anyway, this is about you. I mean, yeah, you're an idiot for jumping to conclusions and snapping at me because of it, but… Alan's wandered off on vacation without even telling you he's dying."

"That's not helping, Ronald," he muttered.

"Sorry, I just meant…" He paused and sighted, leaning in the rest their foreheads together. "I get that you're hurting. So, you need to talk about it. We can talk if you like. Alan doesn't think you can handle it alone. He wants me to help you, so I will." Eric nodded. Honestly, he was still a little distracted by having Ronald settled in his lap. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Alan dying. He couldn't. "Eric?"

"I'm sorry, Ronald," he said quietly. "It's kind hard to focus."

"Of course," Ronald said, nodding slightly. He had really just forgive him that simply? Or was it just sympathy? "I know it's a big deal. It must be really difficult. I don't even know him that well but still it…" He smiled and tilted his head. Ronald was stunning, with that big beautiful smile he should use more often. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I wish I could make it better."

He really didn't want to talk about it. That would be far too painful. What he _wanted_ to do, desperately, was reach down and get a good feel of that cute, well rounded rear. He frowned and ran his hand through his hair, trying to push down his desires. Ronald wanted William. He had no chance. Listening to Grell, it was hardly surprising. Grell said every couple needed to be balanced. He said that was why there was always one shorter and one taller, generally one with darker hair and one lighter and that one of them had to be grown up and serious. Grell said they were too similar and Eric couldn't be grown up enough for Ronald. After all, William had that tall, dark and handsome look going for him apparently.

"You ok, Eric?" Ronald said.

It was all getting too much, he wasn't even thinking like himself anymore. It all hurt. He just wanted to forget it all. Everything was so much easier this time yesterday. How had everything fallen apart in less than twenty-four hours?

Eric forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to go to turn in for the night. Are you going out?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," he replied, glancing away. Ronald went to get up but Eric held him still on his lap. There was an awkward pause and Ronald glanced down at him. "Eric… You pushed me away last night. Make up your mind."

"You were drunk," Eric said quietly, brushing Ronald's hair from his eyes. "I worried that you didn't know what you were doing. I didn't want you to regret it and change your mind. I'm not taking advantage of you like that."

Ronald smirked, cupping his cheeks and leaning down so their lips brushed as he spoke. "Do many people regret it? I would have thought a strong, handsome man like you wouldn't have any problems in that department."

"I see," Eric purred, leaning in and pressing their lips together more purposefully. "You think you can be all cute and cheeky now?" He smiled and ran his fingers teasingly down his jaw. "I'm still your senior."

Ronald smiled and climbed off his lap, pulling him back to Ronald's bedroom. Eric didn't argue. He didn't want to fight this. He cared deeply for Ronald, he'd want him for so long now. He'd found him attractive since the moment he'd first set eyes on him. He'd lost count of how long he'd been thinking about taking Ronald to bed, weeks, maybe months. He wanted to forget about Alan dying. He wanted things to be how they were before.

Ronald pulled him down, kissing him roughly, pulling him in close as the stumbled back to the bed. He gave into his desires, finally, sliding his hand down to squeeze his rear roughly. The youngster gave a soft cry, his hips rocking forwards instinctually to grind against his, moaning at the contact.

"Maybe this is moving too fast," Ronald said. "I mean, Alan-"

"Alan picked you out for me," Eric murmured. "He's been pushing us together from the start. Typical of him to sort of everything for me. It's like he doesn't trust me to look after myself."

"I don't blame him," he said quietly.

Eric glared down at him and Ronald grinned back innocently. There was a soft, eerie chuckle and Eric turned with Ronald glancing over his shoulder. The shadow didn't seem to be there but it was obviously around. There was a sharp pain in the back of his neck, but Eric paid it no mind. He doubted the shadow would waste its time on something so small. He wasn't going to let that thing get in the way of his time with Ronald either way. He turned his attention back to Ronald, pulling him back in and claiming his mouth once more. He pushed him back to the bed but his legs suddenly gave out. Ronald gave a soft squeak and grabbed his shoulders. Eric lifted his head, panting heavily. Ronald was gazing down at him, looking absolutely terrified.

"Come to bed," he said quietly, helping him up.

Eric had no idea why he was suddenly so weak but Ronald helped him get changed and Ronald helped him into his bed. Eric suddenly felt so helpless. Ronald undressed in front of him but his body was suddenly so weak and he couldn't do anything but watch. It was that pain in his neck. That shadow had caused it, hadn't it? He closed his eyes as Ronald climbed into bed. Everything ached but it helped to have Ronald curled up against him. This shadow was trying to force them apart. He was never going to leave Ronald to whatever it was.

He closed his eyes, stroking Ronald's hair as he drifted off to sleep. The youngster was sleeping long before he was. Ronald was obviously exhausted. He didn't know how the kid did it. How had he done it one his own? Eric was certain he'd have given up by now. He kissed the tope of Ronald's head gently, pushing aside thoughts like that. Ronald hadn't given up. He was so strong. For a brief second, Eric wondered if maybe this was just Ronald's reaction to the news about Alan. Maybe this was just sympathy and in fact he was struggling too. Maybe tomorrow morning Eric would wake up and find Ronald had changed his mind again.

Eric sighed. He didn't know why he was thinking like this. It was silly. Ronald was going to stay, wasn't he? Eric wasn't entirely sure but knew things could get awkward quickly if things didn't work. Ronald was sleeping peacefully for once. He was calm and quiet. No nightmares disturbing him this time. Perhaps they were making progress, perhaps this thing was starting to loosen its hold on Ronald.

* * *

Small, tinkling chimes and bells echoed through the halls. A music box. Its song was drifting through the dark house. Ronald climbed the stairs, every step groaning beneath his feet. Someone was singing along to the music, a child, a girl, her voice carrying through the empty house.

The nursery was at the far end of the hall, hidden behind a door with pink paint peeling off it. The grand old house had fallen into a state of disrepair, covered in dust and cobwebs. Ronald wandered down the hall, enchanted by the singing and not able to turn away. He was just draw in by it. The door creaked and whined as it swung open before him. Inside, the music grew clearer and louder. So was the singing.

Sitting on the floor in a ragged black dress was a young girl. She stopped singing and turned over her shoulder, smiling up at him. The door slammed behind him and the lights began to flicker but the girl just smiled, brushing her dark hair from her eyes before slowly turning to gaze up at the music box. Ronald frowned and stepped over to the box on the side, gazing down at the little figures spinning to the music as if dancing. Ronald smiled to himself.

"I like it when the puppet dances," the girl said. Ronald turned and she smiled, changing her hold on her doll. "When he dances to the master's cues. You'll just keep dancing for him until you can't dance anymore."

Ronald frowned, glancing back at the music box. Suddenly the little figures were copies of him and Eric. He blinked down at the box as the music drifted off key, the notes becoming drawn out and almost painful to listen to.

"He said I could have new dolly," the girl said. "But I don't like this one. It's not the one I wanted." Ronald turned and she shifted her hold on the doll again. "She's not right. She's not the one I wanted!"

"Well, I'm sure he tried," Ronald said weakly, offering her a small smile.

The girl glared up at him, dropping the doll to the floor and getting to her feet. "But I didn't want her, she's not right! It's taking him too long! I want my dolly!" Ronald didn't know what to say and suddenly she jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around him. "I want me dolly!"

Ronald didn't know what to say or do. He just gently patted her head. Children were ridiculously, throwing tantrums over such silly things. The shadow chuckled, appearing behind him and stroking his cheek. Ronald tried to struggle away but the girl was holding too tight as she cried, pinning his arms to his sides.

"You dear mentor can't save you hear," it purred. "It's a shame I can't physically hurt you here. I can play with your mind though."

He dragged Ronald back from the girl, throwing him to the bed and climbing over him. Ronald whimpered, twisting desperately to get loose. It was a dream. It was a dream. He just needed to wake up and Eric would be there to protect him again.

"Do you honestly think he cares about you?" it hissed. "He's using you to replace the little Alan. He doesn't give a damn about you. He would trade your life for his in an instant. You mean nothing to him."

* * *

Eric was disturbed from his sleep by Ronald twisting and whining. He grabbed Ronald's arms and gently shook him awake. There were tears dripping down his cheeks and he struggled to push Eric off but he stood his ground and shook his gently, whispering soothingly. Finally, Ronald's eyes snapped open and he shoved Eric off, staggering up to his feet and staring down at him.

"Ronald?" The youngster turned and ran from the room. Eric was after him almost instantly, still aching and desperate to lie down again but he needed to get to Ronald and reassure him. "Ronald?" He was half out the door when Eric caught his wrist, gently pulling him back and wrapping his arms around him as he shut the door. "It's ok, Ronald. I'm here, I'm not going to let it hurt you."

Ronald was trembling in his arms, muttering something Eric couldn't quite make out, but he held him tightly. If Ronald ran out now who knew what damage was going to be done. He wouldn't let Ronald ruin his life. He was going to have to watch Alan die, he _wasn't_ going to watch Ronald's life be destroyed too.

"Another dream?" he said, resting his head on Ronald's. "That thing again?" Ronald nodded weakly. "You have to tell me the truth, Ronald, you have to tell me what's going on."

"I don't know!" Ronald cried. "I don't know what it wants from me! I don't know why it's picked me! I don't know _anything_!"

Eric sighed and nodded, kissing his forehead gently. "Come on. Come back to bed. We'll talk to William in the morning. You need to sleep."

He led Ronald gently back to the bedroom, helping him down to the bed and collapsing next to him. He'd be ok. He'd be ok in time. He just needed to figure out what this shadow wanted from Ronald, why it had chosen him and then how to get rid of it.

"Hey, Ronald," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Ronald breathed.

"You know, I know this kind of seems like I'm using you or something like that," Eric replied. "Like I'm using you to get over Alan or something like that." Ronald nodded slightly. "I'm not, ok? You need to know that. I'm _not_ using you. I genuinely like you and I genuinely want to help you."

Ronald nodded weakly and smiled up at him. There was a long pause before Ronald leant up and gently pressed their lips together, sliding his arms around his neck. Eric smiled into the kiss and gently wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He really could be so sweet and loving when he wasn't being tormented by that shadow. Ronald's hand slid to the back of his neck, fingers brushing gently over the most painful spot, soothing away the pain. As long as Ronald knew he was never going to hurt him, that he wasn't just using him, this was alright.

He didn't want Ronald to ever think he was just using him to get over Alan.

* * *

Alan laid back in the bath and closed his eyes. That shadow was right outside the door, waiting and listening the entire time. Alan was just glad to have some time alone to relax in a nice warm bath. His arms had heavy bruising from where they'd been bound, as did his ankles, and his muscles were stiff and sore. His cheeks hurt from the gag forced into his mouth whenever that shadow creature left him alone or when it decided he had been asking too many questions. It was good to relax in the steamy bath.

Still, even when he was relaxing, he was all too aware of the situation he was in. Whatever that shadow creature was it was strong enough to overpower a reaper, even if he had been in the middle of an attack when it had caught him, and now he was being held captive. He didn't know why or where or how long for. The questions were driving him insane.

He sighed and ducked under the warm water. Why did this thing want him for?

Alan didn't remember everything about being taken captive. He'd gone home after seeing Eric and Ronald were ok in the hospital, he was going to grab his luggage and head off on holiday, then he'd sensed that presence. He'd been over powered and forced to write a letter to Eric like he was just going on holiday. The next thing he really remembered was waking up bound and gagged and lying on a bed.

He remembered it had mentioned Ronald and Eric. He sat up out the water once more and pushed his hair from his eyes. What was he? Some kind of hostage to trade? What was it after?

Frowning, Alan glanced around the room. It was small, and pretty dark with just a few candles to light it. There was nothing but the bath and a small chest. Not that Alan could see much through without his glasses. He was all but blind and trapped. He didn't want to go out and face whatever it was. He just wanted to get out of here and back home. Of course, he couldn't stay in this room forever. He'd have to leave eventually but the longer he could put it off the better. He was perfectly comfortable in here. He was happy to lie here in the relaxing water.

He wasn't sure how long it was before Alan realised he could put it off no longer. He climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself, drying off and dressing from the clothes that had been left in the chest ad slowly drying his hair. He paused at the door, listening for any movement from the shadow creature outside.

Without warning, the door swung open and the shadow reached out to catch his arm. Alan still wasn't going to go easily. He'd been tied up for who knew how long, this was the first chance he'd had to really fight for himself since he was taken. He drove his knee into its stomach, grabbing its arm and slamming it to the ground. If he could get out of this room and out in the open air, if he was being kept in a town or city and he could get into the streets where there was the public, maybe he could get away, back home to Eric.

Only, he'd struggled against this thing the first time, with his glasses and at full strength. Now, he was hungry, tired, stiff, sore and without glasses in a dark room. Before Alan could take more than a few steps towards the door, the creature had him and had pushed him down into the bath full of water. Alan held his breath as long as he could. Reaper's didn't die from not being able to breath, some reapers could forget to breath when in a deep sleep but it was instinct and the lack of oxygen would cause him to pass out sooner or later, then he'd end up breathing again. He kicked and twisted, but the shadow held him under with a hand in his hair and one around his wrists behind his back.

When Alan next opened his eyes, he was back on the bed he'd spent the rest of his time as a captive on. His arms had been folded behind him and tied once more, his ankles too. Only today there was a fire lit to warm him. He groaned and rolled over as best as he could. Now there was light, he could make out that he was in another small room with just the bed, a chair and the fireplace. The shadow was sitting in the chair, seeming to be watching him. Seeing he was awake, the shadow chuckled.

"You really don't give up, do you?"

"I'm tougher than I look," Alan replied coldly. "What do you want from me? Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because you're amusing," it replied. "And useful."

"What use?" he said, twisting his arms slowly against the bindings. "What use am I to you? Am I hostage? Is that it? And you talked about Eric and Ronald. How do you know them? What are you after?" The shadow got up and strode over to the bed. "Answer me."

It caught his chin with its claws and sat on the bed, leaning over him and a gag appearing in his hand. Alan knew he wasn't going to get any answers now. Much as he twisted and tossed his head, attempting squirm loose, the shadow held his chin tightly and, as always, managed to force the gag into his mouth. Its claws slid along the material, guiding it around his cheeks and tying it tightly behind his head. As always, it was just a little too tight, just enough to bite his skin like the other bindings. Not enough to really cause damage, but enough to be highly uncomfortable. He just glared up at the shadow and growled. It just laughed and dragged its claws down the side of his face, leaving trickles of blood in its wake.

"Your fight and fire is amusing for now," it hissed, getting up and walking away. "I hope you break before it gets boring."


	9. Music Box

**A/N:** Two updates in a row. Yays. So, lots of Alan this chapter and things get weirder for poor little Alan. And Ronnie is getting closer to answers. Yay. Thanks you for allll those reviews yesterday. Please keep them coming guys.

* * *

There was a creaking and groaning of straining fabric and Alan let out a muffled hiss. It was incredibly painful to keep twisting his arms like this but the material holding them behind his back was starting to fray. And finally it snapped. Alan gave a relieved sigh. His arms were free at last. He sat up slowly, pulled away the gag and undid the bindings around his ankles. He was free.

He took a few long moments to breathe and relax now he was free before he got up, located his glasses and stumbled towards the door. He'd been lying there for days now. If he had to guess he'd think it had been over a week since he'd last tried to escape. It wasn't locked. Maybe the shadow creature had never expected him to break free.

He stepped out slowly into what looked like a long, dark corridor. The lights were flickering, causing the shadows to dance on the walls. It was strange. He'd expected to be held in a home or a dungeon, something like that. Instead, he was in some sort of… hotel? He wasn't sure, but there were rows of doors down the corridor with numbers and letters in gold. And one pink door down at the end. He frowned and looked over the doors as he walked cautiously. His footsteps were echoing through the hall and there was a soft buzz and crackle of the lights as they flickered.

There was a creak and groan as a door down the hall opened a crack. Girls giggling filled the hall and Alan approached cautiously. What was this place? What was going on? He didn't remember being taken through this hall before. He'd been moved around awake before and he'd never been taken through this hall. He was completely lost. Or had he been taken to a different room when he'd been unconscious. Maybe this wasn't the same place as before even if it looked the same. He pushed open the door slightly and was instantly caught and pulled inside.

The door closed and there was high pitched squealing that reminded Alan too much of Grell. Three young women, perhaps in their twenties, were in front of him. Blonde young women with their blonde hair in perfect ringlets and faces made up with perfect make up and perfect, right on fashion dresses. The looked stunning but Alan had no idea what they wanted or why they were here. What was going on? The triplets were suddenly on him, pulling him down to a grand four-poster bed with ornate satin sheets, giggling amongst themselves.

"Isn't he so cute?" one said, slipping her hand under his chin and turning him to her. "Oh, he's absolutely adorable."

"He really is," another giggled, leaning her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his middle. "Simply stunning."

"Can we play with him?"

Alan wasn't entirely sure what to say or do. He was lost. Everything was happening so fast. He had no idea what was going on, where these girls had come from, where he was… there were too many questions. One of the girls kissed his cheek and he hissed, jerking away as her lips brushed the bruise there. The three girls jumped back suddenly, staring down at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit sore," Alan said quietly. What else could he say? "Umm, I don't suppose you know how to get out of-"

"Out?" they cried. The lead girl shook her head. "Nonono, you're hurt, you can't go."

"Oh, it's nothing really-"

"Poppycock, you're hurt, we can't let you go. That would be irresponsible. You just wait here."

The giggled and hurried into the next room. Alan stared at the door for a long moment, completely bewildered, before slowly getting up and slowly getting up and heading out towards the door once more. This didn't feel right. Just as his hand fell on the door knob, he was dragged back to the bed again. The triplets were back. Two of them were in skimpy white outfits that after a moment Alan realised were supposed to be nurses' dresses. In the amount of time he'd spent in the infirmary he'd never seen a nurse in anything _like_ that. The dominant girl was in a black cocktail dress with a white lab coat over the top and a stethoscope. Alan suddenly got a sinking feeling.

"Don't you worry," the lead girl said. "I'm Dr Annabelle."

"I'm Nurse Ruth."

"And Nurse Kate."

"We're going to look after you!" they said, gathering around him.

Alan didn't like the sound of that at all. He struggled to get up but he didn't want to hurt these seemingly nice girls by fighting. The two nurses held his arms as the doctor listened to his chest with his stethoscope. He was stunned when one of the girls kissed him. What was going on?

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Annabelle said. Ruth turned away from him and Alan's heart sunk as their eyes flashed red. "I think we're going to have to operate."

"Operate?" Alan cried.

"Yes." The two nurses shoved him back onto the bed and Annabelle sat over him. "We have to keep our skill up. You're adorably sexy but you're dying. That means we need to operate."

Alan was done with this. They were demons so Alan didn't feel so bad about hurting them. He managed to knock them away and running to the door and out into the hall. He grasped at another door and threw himself inside. This room was even worse.

Alan was certain his heart stopped for a moment. It was a plain room with a fire burning at the far end, lighting up the horrid trophies around the room. Death scythes. He glanced around, horrified and amazed. Hundreds of death scythes around the room, hanging on the walls with a name plate and date and a pair of glasses. And his scythe. His name. Just missing the glasses and date.

Even worse, Alan knew some of these names. They were reapers he'd met. They'd all just vanished. They'd been having problem and had been struggling with sudden paranoia and declining behaviour and work levels before they vanished. Then it hit him. Ronald. The ones he'd known. They'd all shown the same problems Ronald did. His hand went to his mouth, trying to stifle any noises. Ronald… Whatever it was wanted _Ronald_. Ronald was showing exactly the same signs as all the others before they vanished. He was the next victim.

Was he just collateral? This shadow creature just using him to get to Ronald? He stumbled back out the room and shut the door, leaning against it, trying to contain his horror. What would it do to Eric if Ronald vanished and ended up as another name on the wall?

He returned to the room he'd been tied up in, desperate to get away from all this. It was all too much. This was all insane. He was better hauled up in that room, hidden away from all this madness. He couldn't take all this. He could feel the panic bringing on an attack. He needed to hide somewhere safe he could calm down. This was sick and insane and they were after _Ronald_. He had to warn them. He had to let Eric know. He needed them to know it wasn't safe. They had to know what was happening.

But he couldn't. Alan knew he couldn't. He was stuck. He was stuck and alone and powerless to help.

The room was different though. It was a plain room filled with life size dolls in fancy dresses. They were torn now though. And their bodies were mangled. Like ragdoll, or broken joints. Broken dolls. Alan frowned and stepped in slowly, tilting the head one of the dolls. His hands were over his mouth, dropping the doll. That was wrong. It was sick. He staggered back and hurried out the room, slamming the door and collapsing to the ground against it, biting back tears and struggling to breathe.

Not dolls. Reapers. They were reapers.

Pained sobs wracked is body and all he could do was sit there against the door, crying to himself. His chest was writhing and his throat was tight. It was absolute agony but couldn't stop himself. They were dead, broken reapers dressed up and made up as dolls. Was that where all those scythes came from? None of them were wearing glasses. They were the missing reapers. Was that what they were going to do to him? And Ronald? Make them almost insane then capture them and humiliate them by dressing them up before killing them and throwing them in a room to rot? Was that it? Maybe they weren't. Maybe they were just dolls made up to look like reapers. Yes. Yes, that had to be it, didn't it?

The pink door down the hall was open a little and the soft chimes of a music box drifted down the empty hall. A little girl seemed to be singing along with it. It was soothing. Alan's sobs and gasps slowly subsided and he staggered to his feet, relaxed a little by the soft, innocent sounds. Maybe it wasn't all bad. Alan frowned and slowly walked down towards the door. Glancing inside the door he found a little girl inside, singing and swaying softly. Well, this couldn't be so bad. She was just a child.

Alan stepped in and shut the door slowly. The girl couldn't be more than six or seven in a pretty pink and black dress with long black hair in pigtails. She was drawing on a large sheet of paper on the wall. It was badly lit in the room and Alan couldn't quite make out any of the pictures covering the walls, but she seemed to be going into a lot of detail. There were large, life size dolls around in fashionable dresses. There was one in a large, throne like chair was one in a bonnet, obviously the most looked after of the lot but was it possible that… No. She was just a child, she couldn't be involved in something like this? Children were innocent.

"The little puppets are dancing together," she sang, not even noticing him. "And I'll have my new dolly soon." Alan glanced down at the music box, watching the typical human grim reaper spinning. "I need a new dolly. He's not bought me the one I want and this one's getting old."

Alan opened his mouth to say something but a shadowy claw was suddenly clamped down and he was silenced and held still. The child turned and glared at them through the dim light, then slowly climbed up off the bed and picked up a dagger. Alan watched helplessly as she ran across the room and jumped up into the dolls lap, shutting the music box and silencing the song as she went passed.

"See, this one's broken," she giggled, pushing the dagger into the doll's chest. "See? She doesn't work anymore." She pulled the doll off the chair and threw it to the floor, glaring up at Alan and the shadow. "When am I getting my new dolly?"

"Soon, sweet one," the shadow replied. "But I've got you one to play with while you're waiting if you'll just be patient."

"I want her now!" she cried, stamping her foot. "Now! Give me my dolly!"

"It won't be long," it replied. "I'll let you play with a new dolly as soon as I've put away this little troublemaker."

"No!" she screamed, grabbing Alan's shirt in her little hands. "No. I want him to stay. I want to play with him. Let me play with him!"

"Alright, alright. You can play with him," it said quietly. It forced Alan over to the chair the doll had been thrown from and before Alan could even try to put up a fight he was tied up again. He was really getting sick of playing the damsel in distress. "But no being too rough." It chuckled and forced the gag back into his mouth. This was getting repetitive. "We need him in good condition. Play nicely."

"I'm a good little girl," she giggled, scrambling up onto his lap and burying her head in his shoulder, nuzzling against him. "I always look after my playmates." She jumped off and pulled a table across and a chair. "We can have tea party."

The shadow chuckled and leant down, its claws brushing his neck. "Once I've got little Knoxie, I'm going to break that bastard mentor of his. I'm going to make him pay for defying me. If he'd just let me play with Knox none of this would have happened. I'm going to make him scream and beg for mercy before I finally kill him."

Alan growled and twisted, managing to slam his feet into its chest. The little girl giggled and pushed the shadow out the door before it could retaliate. She smiled and pulled curtains across all her drawings before switching on the light and hurrying to a cupboard. Alan watched silently, twisting against the new bindings, testing their strength. They were different, like leather straps, three spaced on his arms that were folded behind him again and two on his lower legs. He wasn't going to get out of these so easily.

"What do you think, mister?" the girl asked, holding up two tea pots. "Rainbows or bunnies?"

* * *

Ronald was leaning against Eric's side, reading over his old files. William and Grell were sitting with them. Eric was rather proud of himself. Alan had been gone exactly two weeks and he was feeling better already. Well, maybe not _better_, but not so broken. He didn't think about him constantly, what went wrong and why Alan had felt he couldn't tell him about the Thorns. It still hurt. Alan was _dying_ but it was getting better.

And that was thanks in no small part to Ronald. Eric smiled and tipped Ronald's chin up, leaning down and pecking his lips. "Not in public, Eric."

"Why?" Eric murmured against his lips. He smiled and pulled Ronald up onto his laps. The little blonde blushed, glancing around at William. Of course. Ronald still had that little crush on him. "Why do I need to be behind closed doors to have fun with you?" He gave him another kiss, deeper and firmer than before, sliding his hand down his thigh, making sure William saw and that Ronald knew William had seen. Ronald was _his_ and William would not become a threat to that. "Or are you ashamed to be seen in the arms of someone like me?"

"Hmm, you know I'm not ashamed," he whispered. "But I've got something." Eric let him go as Grell and William looked up. Ronald took his file up again and pulled out a repeat, handing it to William. "This is the last time I remember things being normal. I can't remember anything weird happening before this."

William took it slowly and looked over it. Eric leant his chin on Ronald's shoulder, watching as William read then nodded slowly. He stood slowly and pulled Ronald up. Eric was almost furious at having his little lover snatched away.

"Show us this house," William demanded.

Ronald nodded and Eric ran after them with Grell on his heels. Now where were they going? Where was William taking _his_ Ronald? Or rather, where was his Ronald guiding William? They ended up heading out to the countryside outside London. To an old, run down house. Ronald paused at the gate, begging to be let off now they were there. Eric took his hand gently, keeping him close. It was creepy, yes, but why was Ronald so upset by it?

"Come on," he said gently, following William.

Ronald nodded slowly and followed William inside. The doors were hanging off their hinges and rocking in the wind. "I was doing an assignment with a teacher. There were some kids playing in here and the floor gave way. She fell on a broken piece wood. It was the first time I'd ever reaped a kid's soul."

"It's always tough," Eric said.

"It has to be done," William said from inside. "Hurry up, Knox."

Ronald hurried after him and led them carefully up the stairs to the nursery. There was a large hole in the floor where the wood had rotted away but Ronald stepped around it, slowly opening up the music box. The soft chimes filled the room and Ronald seemed enchanted by it.

"Shut that box, Knox," William snapped. Ronald didn't seem to hear him, just watched the figures twirling. "Knox."

"What's wrong, Will?" Grell said. "It's pretty."

William growled and his scythe snapped out, destroying the little box and knocking it off the chest of draws and to the floor in a pile of springs and clockwork parts. Ronald blinked and turned around slowly, looking lost. William strode over and picked up a small charm from the ruins of the music box with his scythe.

"What is that?" Grell squealed, bouncing over. "It's so pretty."

He went to touch it but William jerked it away. "_Don't_ touch it. Did you open the music box when you were in here, Knox?"

"I…" Ronald paused and frowned, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I don't remember."

"It's ok, Ronald," Eric said. "It was a while ago-"

"No, he doesn't remember because he did," William said. "It enchanted him like it did just now using this demonic charm. It is a demon after you, Knox. A powerful and dangerous one if it can use this kind of power on a reaper."

"I'm sorry," Ronald whispered.

"It's not your fault," Eric said firmly. "You were a kid. You couldn't have known what would happen. You did nothing wrong and we're going to help you with this."

"No," William said, adjusting his glasses. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the charm in it, slipping it into a bag and sealing it. "It was not your fault, Knox. Your teacher should have been watching you closer. They should have known better." Ronald nodded weakly. "However, hopefully, this charm will tell us more about which demon it is."

Ronald nodded and Eric wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "What else happened, Ronald?"

"They were just two girls," Ronald said quietly. "One cute little blonde and one with dark hair. The blonde one died. The dark haired one was gone after I'd done the job. She was just _gone_. The teacher didn't ever see her. He didn't believe me."

William nodded slowly. "Right. Take him home, Slingby, Sutcliff and I are going to investigate here for a little longer."

Eric nodded, just glad to have Ronald away from William. He didn't like letting Ronald near his crush. He doubted Ronald would be happy if he was still fawning over Alan in public. Speaking of Alan…

"Alan has a book on demons," Eric said as they were leaving. Ronald couldn't seem to get away fast enough. He paused outside the gates and Eric smiled. "We can stop by his place and pick it up, see if we can figure something out?"

"But won't Alan have locked his door while he's out?" Ronald said quietly.

"I've got a key," Eric said. Ronald frowned and folded his arms. "Aww, so pouty. It's cute." He smirked and caught Ronald's chin, pulling him into a soft kiss. "My little Ronnie."

"What?" Ronald laughed. "Don't call me that."

"It suits you, you're adorable," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm not cute or adorable or anything like that. I'm sexy."

Eric laughed and shook his head. Of course Ronald was sexy. That didn't mean he couldn't be cute and adorable too. "Whatever you say, kid. Come on."


	10. Pretty Dollies

**A/N:** Ooooh, it feels like forever since I last updated. So, here comes some serious answers. Some more Alan and some more cute Eric and Ronnie being cute. Slightly shorter, but I didn't want to pad it out with filler. I'll make up for it later. Thank you for all your lovely reviews last chapter, please keep them coming darlings.

* * *

"You're so pretty, mister." Alan was rather relieved when the young girl bounced over and pulled the gag out of his mouth, letting it hang around his neck. She smiled and climbed up onto his lap, taking a hair brush from the table and running it through his hair. "Your hair is so soft and pretty. I bet it'd be even prettier if I gave you a bath. What's your name, mister?"

"Alan," he said quietly. "What's your name?"

"Christina," the girl said. "You have really pretty hair."

"You said," Alan replied. She smiled and carried on brushing through his hair. "Christina, do you know what that shadow is?" She nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"He's a demon," she said.

Alan nodded slowly. "Do you know what he's after?"

"He protects me," she said. "He gives me my dollies."

"Do you know what he wants with me?" She shook her head quickly and Alan nodded slightly. "What about Ronald?"

"I don't know a Ronald. Is he pretty too?"

"I think he's good looking, yes," Alan admitted quietly. He reminded him of Eric. "I'm not sure I'd say _pretty_ but definitely good looking."

"I just want pretty dollies."

Alan nodded slightly. Christina just smiled and carried on brushing his hair before braiding small parts and weaving ribbons into his hair too. Alan could only put up with it. It was better to be toyed with by a child than that shadow really, wasn't it? Whatever it wanted from Ronald, he had no way of warning them anyway. He was stuck here and who knew what the demon would do with him once he had Ronald?

The door opened slowly and the shadow demon walked in. It strode over and caught his chin but Christina shoved him off, wrapping her arms possessively around him. At least he was a little safer now. The shadow just smirked.

"Now, now, don't get too attached," he said quietly. "You know he's going to have to leave soon."

"What are you going to do with me?" Alan said, glaring up at him.

"I would have thought that was obvious by now," he replied. "You're not to be harmed because there's no value in damaged goods."

Value? Goods? Just what was he going to do with him when he had Ronald? The possibilities were spinning through his mind and he had to force himself to remain calm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really?" he laughed, twisting a few strands of Alan's hair around his fingers. "And I thought you were the smart one. It seems it is Mr Spears I'll have to worry about in that respect." He jumped forwards and both Alan and Christina were sent flying into the wall as he struck him across the face. Christina sat there crying and the shadow approached Alan, tangling his hand into his hair and dragging him up to him feet. "You dear Eric will give anything to save you and protect you." Alan's eyes widened as the realisation hit him. "The penny finally drops. Eric would willingly trade Ronald's life for yours and when he then comes chasing after him to save him, as he inevitably will, he'll fall right into my hands and I can make him suffer, even though you'll no doubt warn him it's a trap."

Alan wanted to deny it, tell it that Eric would never be so stupid, that he'd never give up Ronald's life just for him. But he would. Of course he would. Stupid, loving Eric would do anything to keep him safe. And of course he'd think that he could just trade Ronald and he'd go after him and save him. He wouldn't listen if Alan warned him. Eric might have seemed cold sometimes but he was loving and caring and he would fight to save Ronald no matter what.

"He won't," he hissed. "He won't fall for your trap."

"We both know he will," the shadow replied. He pulled him back over to the chair and sat him down. "All you need to do is sit and behave. You'll be home soon enough."

He smiled and turned away, shutting the door firmly behind him. Alan could only stare after him. They were in so much danger and he could do nothing to help. Christina whimpered and hurried over, leaning on his lap and crying softly. For someone trying to protect her, he was rather cruel. She sighed and quickly brushed her tears away.

"Would you like to see my new dolly?" she whispered. "I've been working on the designs for _ages_. She's going to be so beautiful."

"Umm, sure, ok."

She scrambled up to her feet and opened up a trunk, pulling out a box of papers and setting them on the table for Alan to see. They were dress designs and hair styles. "See, I've been working on them forever. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, they are," Alan said. They really were. Every design was detailed and the height of human fashion. "You designed all these?" She nodded quickly. "They're amazing."

She scurried over to the trunk and pulled out a few more boxes, getting up on the bed and pulling out the dresses and hats she'd designed. "He helped me, but I did most the work. Do you think my dolly will like them?"

"I'm sure she will. What does your doll look like? The one you're getting?"

"Oh, she's so pretty, but she needs to grow her hair. See."

She pulled open the curtains to show him the picture she'd been working on when he came in and all the others around the room. Alan's gut wrenched. They were so detailed and life like. Like they were just photos. Just snap shots of day to day life but they were Ronald. With Eric and Alan himself, and the others, dating back to his academy days, when Alan had first met him. Christina smiled and ran her fingers over Ronald's face in the picture.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Christina whispered. "My dolly."

* * *

"You're so distracting, Ronald," Eric said quietly. Ronald smiled and leant back against the door to Alan's apartment, in Eric's way and quite plainly refusing to move until he got what he wanted. "And pouty. Which is adorable."

Ronald blushed slightly and Eric leant down, gently pressing their lips together. "I'm not adorable. How many times do I have to say it?"

Eric laughed softly, claiming his mouth once more. Ronald's arms slid around his neck, pulling him close and ignoring everyone else in the hall. Eric didn't care who knew he was with Ronald. He honestly didn't care. He wanted them to know. He wanted them to know he cared about Ronald, he wasn't just using him. But, course Ronald was afraid of the rumours. As Ronald pulled him close, Eric discreetly slid the key to Alan's apartment into the lock. He pushed open the door and couldn't help laughing and Ronald fell back to the floor.

"Adorable," he said, stepping over him. "Face it, kid."

"Shut up."

He climbed back to his feet and shut the door before joining Eric at the bookcase. Alan had a lot of books, he liked collecting them. Ronald wandered away slightly, looking over the pictures from on the sideboard. Eric glanced over as Ronald picked up one of the photos. It was him and Alan, holding each other and laughing. Ronald set it down and turned away. Without thinking, Eric pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly and stroking his hair. He needed Ronald to know, as much as he needed their co-worker to know, no more than that, he was never going to use him like that.

"Don't think about it too much," he murmured into his hair. "It's over between me and him. It's taken he long enough to deal with that. I want _you_, Ronald."

Ronald nodded slowly and nuzzled against him. He held him tightly, trying to reassure and calm the younger blonde. His poor Ronald. Was he always going to feel like he was in Alan's shadow?

"Come on, let's find that book and get home."

He pulled Ronald gently back to the bookcase. He wasn't keen on letting Ronald wander off again. He kept his arm around his waist as he looked over the titles. Somewhere along the lines, Ronald had managed to slip off again. But he was keeping a quiet eye on Ronald. He didn't want Ronald to get too upset by being here. He knew it was awkward to be in his ex's home. Ronald obviously tried to be ok with Alan, he acted like it wasn't a probable that Eric cared so much for Alan still. Once Alan was back, they could work on it.

"Eric, did you ever sleep with Alan in here?" Ronald muttered, pouring them each a coffee.

"He was staying with me when we were together and he moved out when we broke up."

That meant nothing. Eric knew Ronald was still watching him silently as he came over with the coffee. Where the hell was Alan keeping this book? It was nowhere to be found on the bookcase. Alan had far too many books hidden around. He sighed and took the coffee from him, sipping it slowly.

He leant back on the back of the couch and noticed Ronald's gaze was still focused on him. Yes, there were times when he and Alan had ended up in here, in bed together. Alan kept saying it wouldn't happen again, that they were too close and it was difficult to be without him but it was over. Eric kept getting his hopes up. And Ronald knew, didn't he? He looked at him so knowingly it was obvious.

Eric sighed and leant down to peck his lips. "Wanna go see if it's in the bedroom?"

Ronald nodded and headed off into the bedroom. There was a smash and Eric glanced up. Ronald had dropped his mug and was staring into the room. Eric frowned and strode over.

"Ron-"

His words caught in his mouth. Ronald was trembling slightly. "If Alan's gone on holiday, why are his bags still here?"

Eric shoved Ronald out of the room and shut the door, leaning heavily against it. There was a churning in the pit of his stomach. Had that shadow got Alan? Had his involvement with Ronald and the shadow got Alan kidnapped, hurt, maybe worse? Ronald was calling to him through the door. He couldn't answer, but there was the book he wanted. Lying there on the bedside table under a mug of half empty coffee. He picked up the book and opened the door once more.

Ronald stumbled in and Eric caught him with one arm, helping him back up and leading him out of the apartment. The boy looked lost, but Eric just pulled him along behind him. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. If Ronald had just opened up to him sooner… If Alan had told him about the Thorns… Alan didn't even know about the shadow. Who knew what could happen to him?

"I'm sorry, Eric," Ronald whispered.

"You couldn't have known," Eric growled. "It's not your fault. It wants to get to us and we're not going to let it, understand?" Ronald whimpered and nodded. Eric nodded and pushed open the door to their home. "Ronald, I mean it. It's trying to hurt me and push us apart. If you start feeling guilty and I start getting angry at you, that's what it wants. We're not going to let that happen. This thing is doing this to you for no reason. You have nothing to feel guilty about and it has no right to be doing this. Ok? We're going to find out what it is, and we're going to stop it and save Alan. Got it?"

Ronald nodded and Eric pulled him inside, slamming the door and reached down, guiding Ronald's lips to his. What if this shadow asked him to trade Ronald's life for Alan? Could he do that? Could he let either of them down like that? He didn't want to let Ronald go, his sweet little Ronald, he couldn't let him go but he couldn't let Alan get hurt by that thing either.

"So… I guess we should try and figure out what this demon is and then wait and see what William comes back with."

Ronald nodded again, still silent. He pulled Ronald down to sit with him and opened up the book, letting the youngster lie against his shoulder. As he flickered through the pages, Eric ran his fingers through his hair reassuringly. He wouldn't just let him go. He'd do everything he could to keep both Ronald and Alan safe but what if he had to make a decision? What if he had to make a choice?

"Wait, wait," Ronald said suddenly, putting his hands on the pages. "I recognise that one." Eric stopped and glanced down at the page. "That's… No, she's a nurse I hooked up with once."

"You're hooking up with demons now?" he said quietly.

"I-I didn't know," he stammered. "It was just after this all started. I was a dumb, freaked out kid and I didn't know how to tell the difference between a human and demon yet, ok? I didn't know any better."

"She's one of triplets," he said, looking through the pages. "You think they have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know."

He sighed and hugged Ronald close, kissing his forehead. Poor little Ronald. "It's ok, we'll figure it out. Don't worry."

He returned his attention to the book once more, reading quietly. Two nurses and a doctor who specialised in causing their victims pain and then looking after them and nursing them back to health to prolong their suffering. Ronald closed his eyes and Eric kissed his cheek.

"Want to go to bed? You look kind of tired."

"I'm ok," he whispered. "Not unless you're coming with me." He nodded and continued stroking his hair gently. "Hey… want to take me to bed?"

"Take you to bed?" Eric said quietly, glancing down at him. He knew what Ronald was asked, he just wasn't sure they should. Ronald ran his hands through his hair, gently turning him to face him. He knew exactly what Ronald was asking, but he didn't know if it was right yet. "Ronald… when this is over…" He sighed and took Ronald's hand kissing the back of it. "When this is over and you're safe, ok?"

"Fine," Ronald said with a pout.

"Stop that," he murmured. "You really don't help to yourself. You should learn that pouting like that is remarkably cute. Fine, come on. Let's go to bed. William can wake us up if he wants something."

Ronald nodded slowly and Eric led him back towards his room. The youngster was soon curled up in bed. Eric smiled down at him as Ronald drifted off but he couldn't settle. His mind was still racing. Alan hadn't gone on holiday, that shadow probably had him. What was he supposed to do? He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ronald was in danger and now Alan was too. He sighed and picked up the book of demons once more, reading through every detail of every demon in there, looking for anything that might sound familiar. The chances of the demon being in this book were slim, there were so many of them, these were just common ones that people need to

How was he supposed to save him? How was he supposed save either of them? Ronald groaned softly and rolled over, nuzzling against his side. Eric smiled weakly and stroked his hair. He had so many questions. Why had this thing even chosen Ronald? The sooner he could figure all this out the sooner he could save Alan. There had to be _something_ in this stupid book.

It was the early hours of the morning when Eric finally found something. It was the same symbol and charm that they'd found in the music box. And it belonged to a little girl in a pretty dress with long black hair. Ronald had said he'd seen a woman with black hair and that she vanished when he told his senior. Was that even possible? He'd never seen a child demon but he'd heard they were powerful and often unstable. Had Ronald got involved with this girl somehow?

"Ronald," he hissed, shaking him. "Ronald, wake up and look at this." Ronald groaned opened his eyes a little. "Ronald, look at this for me."

He held Ronald's glasses so he could peer through them and tilted the book. "That's the girl I keep seeing."

"Good boy," he said quietly. "You can go back to sleep."

Ronald nodded drowsily and closed his eyes once more, slipping his hand into Eric's. Eric couldn't help smiling. How could someone who'd been through so much be so adorable? Things would get better soon, he was sure. He just needed to figure out how to make it happen. He needed to figure something out. For Ronald and for Alan.


	11. Broken

**A/N:** Sooo, this chapter, there is good new, bad new, terrible news, and almost smut. I'll let you guys figure out which is which. There was going to be an extra scene in this but it looks like it's wandered off into the next chapter. Alrighty then, thanks for the reviews last chapter, please keep them coming darlings.

* * *

Eric was still sitting there, reading quietly when Ronald woke up again. It was late and the light couldn't be good for his eyes. He sighed and sat up slowly, resting on Eric's shoulder. Glancing over, Eric smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"Don't worry, Ronald, we'll find him," he said quietly.

"And stop the shadow bothering me too?" Ronald said.

Eric nodded. Alan came first though, Ronald knew that. Of course he did. Ronald wanted to be number one. Ronald wanted to be the one Eric put first. Sighing, he reached over and pulled Eric around to press their lips together firmly. Eric took a moment to respond before reaching around Ronald's waist, pulling him in close and drawing him up onto his lap. Ronald smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Eric's neck and shoulders. In moments like this he could believe Eric could put him first.

"Please," he murmured between kisses. "Please, I want to."

"Not until this is over, Ronald," Eric replied. "It'll be our celebration."

"But I want to now."

"You should be sleeping."

"Not tried."

Eric sighed and pushed him gently to the bed. "Sleep, Ronald."

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Ronald said quietly. "You've been reading all night, get some sleep, Eric."

"When I've found what I'm looking for," Eric replied. "Soon, ok?"

"Eric, please, you're not any good to Alan if you're too tired to stand," he argued.

"Why would you bring Alan into this?"

"Because he's why you're doing this, isn't it?" he grumbled, burying his head in his pillow. "Do what the hell you like, I don't care."

"Ronald?"

Eric sighed and there was the snap of the book shutting. The mattress shifted and Eric's weight was over him, Eric's lips moving slowly along his neck. Closing his eyes, Ronald moaned softly as Eric ran his hands slowly over his side as Eric's kissed continued lower, his body pressed against his back.

"Don't be so grumpy, Ronald," he murmured, sliding his hand down under him to stroke his hip. "There's nothing to going on with me and Alan. It's you I want."

Ronald moaned softly and Eric flipped him onto his back, quickly capturing his mouth, running his hand lovingly through his hair and squeezing his hip to make him moan once more. Their bodies pressed together and Eric couldn't help smiling slightly, grinding his hips roughly against Ronald's, loving the way the youngster shivered and arched against him in pleasure. Ronald was scared, wasn't he? Afraid that Eric was just going to use him until Alan returned and then he'd just dump him. That was part of why he was insisting on waiting before they slept together. He'd wait until Alan returned, then he'd take Ronald and make sure he knew that he was with him rather than Alan.

"Please," Ronald whined, bucking his hips up against him. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"No," Eric said firmly against his ear. "No, not yet." Ronald gave a weak whine in protest but it quickly turned into a wanton moan as Eric slid his fingers along his stomach teasingly. He knew how to make anyone squirm and moan, it was one of Eric's finer qualities. "Soon, beautiful, soon."

"Now."

"No, love, soon but not now," he purred. Eric leant down and moved his kisses slowly down his jaw, smiling slightly as Ronald tilted his head back for him. "So eager, Ronald." He chuckled, slowly running his hands over his hip, sliding down his thigh, chuckling at as a thought hit him. "Ronald, are you a virgin?"

"What? No," Ronald said, glancing down at him, blushing heavily. "I've been with people."

"I've seen you with women, never men." He bit Ronald's shoulder softly and the youngster gasped and arched up against him desperately. "Am I your first?"

"I've been with men."

"Sure?" Eric said, sliding his hand down to Ronald's rear, squeezing roughly and making Ronald moan loudly.

"I've just never…"

"Been on the bottom?" Ronald nodded weakly and Eric's smile widened, nuzzling gently against his jaw. "Hmm, that's ok, I've been with cute little first timer's before." Ronald's blush deepened and he squirmed slightly. "Soon, Ronald, once Alan's home, then it'll happen. Just be patient and it'll happen in its own time."

"But Eric…"

"Stop whining, it's adorable." He smiled and caught his lips once more. "Don't worry, just let it happen in its own time."

"You mention Alan again and I'm kicking you out of bed."

* * *

Ronald nuzzled lovingly against Eric's neck as he woke up once more. His mentor wasn't sleeping well. They didn't have to work that morning so it wasn't a big deal, but he worried Ronald. They were lying in together, snuggled up and lying in each other's arms. It had taken a lot of arguments on Ronald's part to get Eric down to sleep after their playful fumble but he'd managed. He nuzzled against him once more, gently kissing his neck.

"Alan…" Eric breathed.

Alan was gone. That shadow had probably taken him. Ronald knew Alan loved Eric and Eric loved Alan. He closed his eyes and cuddled up close to him, trying to push away the nagging doubts in the back of his mind. Eric would just hand him over it the shadow demanded him in return for Alan, wouldn't he? Eric wouldn't care about handing him over. He'd only think about Alan. He sighed and got up from bed. This wasn't going to work. He'd wanted to believe Eric every time he'd said Ronald wasn't just a replacement. He'd wanted to believe it so badly but he couldn't keep pretending it didn't hurt him anymore.

The was a soft groan as Eric stirred and Ronald glanced back before quietly shutting the door and heading to his own room, collapsing into bed. He'd been so stupid to think it could work out with someone like Eric. He was incredibly dedicated and caring but that love and devotion wasn't for him. He curled up and pulled the covers up around him. Alan was the one Eric wanted. He was never going to have Eric's full attention.

He wasn't even sure how long it was before the door opened and the mattress shifted behind him, a hand falling on his side. Ronald didn't take a moment to hesitate before batting him off.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" Eric said quietly. "Why'd you leave? I was worried for a minute, you know?"

"I'm fine," Ronald said.

"You don't sound it," he argued, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I worry about you, Ronald, don't scare me like that." He laughed softly and rolled Ronald gently onto his back, leaning over to kiss him gently but Ronald quickly turned away. "Ronald-"

"We have to stop this," he said.

Eric frowned and a pained glint flashed through his eyes. "Ronald? What's happened? Has that thing done something again? You can't let that thing-"

"No, no," Ronald said, glancing away guiltily. "It's not about that shadow, Eric, this is about us, and it's just… not working…"

"Not working?" Eric blinked down at him and swallowed heavily. Ronald's stomach was churning. He didn't want to do this but Ronald couldn't keep this up. Eric needed _Alan_. He was never going to measure up. "Ronald whatever you think is wrong here we can work it out."

"No we can't," he whispered. "Because it's not me. It's not a problem I can do anything with. You and Alan need to work yourselves out and I can't be in the middle of this."

"There's nothing going on with me and Alan anymore, Ronald, I swear." He sounded so hurt by it all. Ronald was so tempted just to say it was alright, they could work things out. It was all going to be ok. But he had to stay strong. Eric needed this as much as he did. "I loved him once, ok, I admit that, but that has nothing to do with us. You and I are totally separate from me and him."

"But it's not." He closed his eyes as Eric shifted away. "If you want this to work I need you to work things out with Alan. I need to be at least as important to you as Alan before this can go any further. I really wanted it to work, you know, but you have to figure out what you want, Eric. If you can't let Alan go, then go after him. If you want me, sort out what's going on with Alan and we can talk. Like you said, we need to be sure, don't we? And I'm not sure you are."

He opened his eyes again as the mattress shifted again and the door closed. Ronald suddenly felt terrible but he needed to say it. Eric really did need to figure out what was going on with Alan or they'd never get anywhere. There was a suddenly thump and he was sure he saw the wall move at that hit. Eric wasn't happy then. He closed his eyes once more and buried his head in his pillow. He hoped Eric would work things out with Alan. Whatever happened, and he _did_ hope Eric would come back to him once things were settled, Eric needed to figure things out with Alan.

There was silence for a while, and he was sure in the silence he could hear Eric in the cupboards, no doubt looking for his drink. It would be ok. Maybe they could avoid things being too awkward. He just hoped Eric understood. He did care for him, he just wasn't sure how they were ever going to work out if Eric was still in love with Alan. Eric had told him he was better than this. He was better than being with a man who was in love with someone else, Eric said that himself.

The door opened again and he lifted his head slowly, almost expecting to see Eric there to try and talk this trough. But it wasn't. To horror, the shadow was approaching, the lights starting to flicker violently as he came closer. The shadows shifted to reveal a tall, dark haired man with burning red eyes. He smirked and leant over Ronald, pinning him down to the bed. Not that Ronald was going there. He couldn't move. He was too lost in his terror.

"Not screaming for your dear mentor?" he purred, nuzzling against Ronald's jaw. "No, I suppose he's too busy worrying over Alan. He wouldn't come even if you did scream?"

"What?" Ronald whispered.

No. Eric would protect him. He wasn't that petty, was he? Eric wasn't that upset he'd let him get tortured by this thing. "You poor thing. He's just traded your life for Alan's."

"No…" He shook his head desperately and the demon smiled. "No, he wouldn't."

"Oh, but he did." He laughed cruelly and ran his hand almost lovingly along his cheek. "He's done with you. You're not surprised are you? I told you he didn't really care about you? I told you he loved Alan. I told you he'd give away your life for Alan's in an instant."

Ronald whimpered and turned away. Yes, that thing had said all of that, but Ronald had never wanted to believe it. Was the shadow demon just saying this all to upset him or had Eric really traded his life for Alan's? Did he really mean so little to Eric?

* * *

Eric tipped back another shot of brandy before deciding to abandon the pretence of a glass and just drank from the bottle. He'd thought everything was going well with Ronald. They were doing ok and they could deal with that stupid shadow. Why had Ronald suddenly pushed him away again? He thought they were doing ok together. He sighed and took another long drink. This wasn't fair. He wanted to be with Ronald. He wanted to forget Alan. Why couldn't Ronald understand? He was trying to forget about his feelings for Alan, he honestly was, but with him abducted by that demon, what was he supposed to do? Just ignore it?

Ronald wasn't being fair.

Or was it more than that. He'd seen it before, hadn't he? Ronald was afraid of being in Alan's shadow, wasn't he? He was afraid of being just a replacement. Would this help? Was this Ronald's way of making him chose to make himself feel better? If he sorted things out with Alan and returned to him, would Ronald settle and believe him when he said he wanted him.

There was a thump from his bedroom and the mattress creaked. Eric frowned and glared over at the shut door. Was that shadow playing trick again? Well, it wasn't going to work. He was done pandering to that thing and fearing it. If the demon wanted to see him, he'd just have to come out here and see him. Right now he needed to figure out how to calm Ronald and get Alan back.

There was that thud again and Eric glanced at the door once more. What was going on now? He turned slowly and strode to the door, summoning his scythe and throwing the door open. Whatever that shadow was up to he was going to put a stop it.

His breath caught in his throat at what greeted him though. Alan was lying on the bed, bound and gagged and glaring up at him. He ran over and quickly pulled the gag from his mouth. Alan was snapping something at him as he undid the bindings.

"Alan, Alan you're ok. How are you here? What happened?"

"Ronald? Where's Ronald? What did you do?" Alan snapped, smacking his shoulder. "Eric, where's Ronald?"

"He's fine, he's in his room," Eric replied. "I just came out of there."

"Ronald," he insisted. "He's in danger."

"He'd yell if he was in danger, calm down and tell me what's happened."

Alan shoved Eric away and ran from the room with Eric on his heels. Why was Alan so worried about Ronald? They had things to talk about. He forced open the door to Ronald's room.

Just in time to watch Ronald collapse into the arms of a strange man who's human appearance was quickly becoming a shadow once more in the flickering lights.

In the moment before Ronald's eyes closed and his face fell into a peaceful, blank unconsciousness, the young boy's eyes were wide and hurt and he was pained and scared. The demon lifted Ronald and held him against his chest before stepping through a porthole. Eric's mind went numb. It had taken Ronald and given back Alan?

"You idiot," Alan snapped, smacking his arm. "How could you do that?"

"I didn't do anything!" Eric said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Then why am I here and Ronald isn't?" he argued. "It only took me to trade for Ronald, to make sure you would have him over without any argument. He's going to turn him into a doll, Eric, he's going to kill him."

"I didn't offer it anything," he said desperately. He hadn't. He'd never meant for this to happen. If he'd just stayed with Ronald maybe he would have been safe. He should have been more alert. "We just had an argument. I didn't do anything that would have caused this."

Alan sighed and fell aside against the doorframe, running a hand through his hair. Eric was still struggling to understand what had just happened. How had this happened? He was supposed to be protecting Ronald and now… He had to get him back. He had to get Ronald back soon, somehow. He collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. How had he let this happen?

"Do you know where it's taken him?"

"I'm sorry, Eric, I don't know much," Alan said quietly. "I saw a bit, but I doubt it's enough to pinpoint it without help." Eric nodded weakly. He was so tired, he really didn't need this, but he doubted he'd manage to sleep. "Eric. It's going to be ok. We'll find him and get him home." Eric nodded. "Umm, have you two… are you…?"

"No," Eric said bluntly. Alan nodded slightly. "We were together, we had been but he just finished it."

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"He said I had to sort out things with you before we could be together again," he said. "I suppose it's for the best but- I don't know, Alan."

"It's going to be ok," Alan said gently. "We're going to get him back, we just need to get William and Grell in with his, don't we? Because that's what he wants, Eric. He wants you to go rushing in after Ronald so he can make you pay for defying him." Eric nodded again. It was hurt, but he could do it, so long as he could believe William was going to come up with something to help. "It'll be ok, Eric, I promise. We can save him. Just, go to bed and get some sleep, ok, I'll sleep here tonight."

"Are you… going to be ok here?"

Alan nodded and waved him off to bed. Eric collapsed into bed and Alan switched out the light and shut the door. Of course, he wasn't going to sleep. His hand slid across the other side of the bed under the covers. It was still warm, the spot where Ronald had been lying maybe as little as half an hour before. His sweet little Ronald was gone. He hadn't meant to push him away. He'd tried to keep him close and prove he wanted him. He hadn't meant to ruin things like he did. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets.

He thought he was protecting him. It crossed his mind that perhaps if he'd let Ronald have his own way, if he'd not insisted on waiting, Ronald wouldn't have felt like he was second best. Maybe in trying to protect him and do what was right he'd just made things worse. Maybe if he'd stopped over thinking things, Ronald would have stayed curled up in his arms that night. Maybe they'd still be a couple and Ronald would still be here. And Alan wouldn't be…

He closed his eyes and his stomach churned. He was supposed to choose between them? How was he supposed to choose between Ronald and Alan? How was he supposed to choose? He hadn't even said a word to Alan about being sick. It was all just too much for him to deal with.


	12. Tormented

**A/N:** A wonderfully long chapter for you today. Poor little Ronnie being all captured and Eric and Alan being all cute and missing him and evil demons. Poor Ronnie. Don't worry, Eric will save him sooner or later. Don't worry, I won't let him die. I think. Thanks for all your reviews guys, please keep them coming.

* * *

"Brandon, I want to play," Christina called. Brandon sighed, returning to the form of a dark haired man rather than a shadow as he set Ronald on the bed. "Please!"

"Shh," he said gently, pulling her up into his arms. "You'll wake him up. You know your doll isn't ready yet."

"Why not?" she whined.

"You've got plenty of dolls to play with," he said firmly. "Go and play with them. And fetch the doctor."

He set Christina down and she hurried off out the room. Brandon glanced down at Ronald, sprawled out unconscious on the bed. The young reaper he'd been working to break down for over a year and a half. He'd almost been worried that this Eric would interfere with his plans and snatch Ronald from his grasp when he was so close to succeeding. He'd been just waiting for a chance to get between them. His so called mentor was getting far too close to Ronald, giving him hope and the courage to stand up to him. The scythe wound to his shoulder had been evidence of that.

Finding out little Alan's connection with Eric had been a gift. He'd been waiting for the torture and torment of not knowing where Alan was to force Eric to a place where he could easily be pushed to give Ronald up. Their relationship becoming more and more intimate wasn't what he'd planned on but when it became obvious they cared for each other Brandon had decided to let it happen. Their relationship would only hurt Ronald more. That's why he'd struck the second Ronald had broken off the relationship.

Of course, Eric hadn't traded Ronald's life away for Alan's. In the state Eric had been in he was more likely to simply remove Brandon's head. So he had simply left Alan in Eric's bed and let Ronald believe he'd been betrayed. The poor child had believed it too.

Now he just needed to finish off the process and break down what little resistance Ronald had left.

Brandon got to work quickly, bricking up the window so there was no even a crack of light getting in and covering it in padding. The door fit snuggly on into the frame and what few slivers of light could get in would rely on the room on the other side being lit, something he would make sure wouldn't happen. He'd prepared this all just for Ronald. The walls were padded and there was no way light would get in once it was sealed off. Ronald could scream as much as he wanted and no one would hear him. In this room, Ronald would be isolated from everything but Brandon's will. Just to make sure his spirit was completely crushed.

"Oh, he's so cute," Annabelle squealed. "Just how I remember him. Are we going to play with him?"

Sighing, Brandon lit the candles around the room, watching the triplets petting Ronald for a moment before waving them off. Ronald groaned and stirred slightly, starting to return to the waking world. Sooner or later he would wake up, he just didn't want it to be now.

"Did you bring the medicine?" he said quietly.

The triplets giggled and nodded and Ruth shoved hurried over with a bottle of water and some tablets. "This'll do it."

"Good," he said. He moved over to the bed, crushing the pills into the water and waking Ronald just enough that he would take the drink without question. He was still dazed, tired and confused and drank without thinking before coughing and spluttering. "You're alright, little one. Just go back to sleep, Ronald."

Ronald resisted for a long moments, struggling to push Brandon off and kicking and squirming in his hold before the pills took their full effect and he collapsed back into unconsciousness once more. "Thank you, ladies, you may go now."

They paused before turning away and running off. They weren't stupid enough to argue with him. He pulled Ronald up and slowly undressed him. Really, this was simple. Strip Ronald of his strength, dignity, self-worth, even his sanity. Being drugged and naked in a dark bare room with no contact with anyone but Brandon would certainly do that. And it if wasn't working quickly enough, Brandon had other ways to break him down.

Finally, he shackled Ronald's wrists, a length of chains the only think between them meaning he could barely get them wider than his shoulders. With the preparations done he let Ronald fall back on the bed, which was little more than a foam mattress really, gathered up the boy's clothes, blew out the candles and sealed the door. Ronald would do just wonderfully on his own for now. The medicine should induce nightmares that would just play into his fall. Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to tell if he was awake or asleep.

The room Ronald was sealed in was in the attic. Brandon had the room next to it just waiting for Eric. He was going to enjoy forcing screams of agony from that man. Maybe he'd even leave the joining door open so Ronald could hear. He was going to pay for trying to take Ronald from them. Christina would have her doll, he'd make sure of that and he'd make sure Eric suffered.

He climbed down the ladder from the attic and pulled the trap door shut, leaving Ronald's room in absolute darkness. He abandoned the old storage building and chosen an old country house, done it up with his demonic abilities. There would only be a few people passing through along the road outside and they wouldn't be able to hear Ronald screaming. It was the perfect place to torture reapers.

* * *

"Are you worried about Ronald, Eric?" Alan said quietly.

"What do you think?" Eric grumbled. Alan smiled and sat next him, gently lying his hand on his side. "I let him down, Alan. I was supposed to protect him and I ended up pushing him away and letting him end up in that demon's hands."

"You tried you best, Eric," he argued, slowly rolling Eric onto his back, leaning down, his weight resting on his elbows either side of Eric's shoulders. "Did you and Ronald ever...?"

"No," he murmured, a wave of pain and guilt washing over him. "I wanted to wait. I wanted to make sure we weren't rushing and that he'd be sure I wanted him not you."

Alan nodded slightly but before Eric could ask what exactly was going on, Alan leant down and kissed him gently. Eric blinked up at him and was about to react when Alan sat up and Ronald wrapped his arms around his shoulders. It all made sense now. He was dreaming. This was his sleep deprived and guilty mind ruining his dreams. If he could have both of them it would be so simple.

And rather aesthetically pleasing if what he was seeing was anything to go by.

Ronald was slowly pulling Alan onto his lap, their bodies pressed together, trapped in a heated kiss. Eric sat up slowly. Even if it was a dream, he wanted to have some fun too. He reached over but Alan slapped his hand away.

"You can't have us both, Eric," he said quietly. "You know that. You have to choose before you lose us both."

"But I don't want to choose," Eric argued. "I want you both. Why can't I have you both?"

"You think I'd put up with that?" Ronald snapped, glaring over. Alan laughed softly and leant down, kissing Ronald's neck slowly, gazing over at Eric. "Why did we break up again?"

"Because I… Ronald, I didn't mean for it to be like that," he argued. "I wanted you. I know you were all insecure and hurt but I wanted to wait because I didn't want to push you. I wanted you to know this was serious."

"You wanted Alan. You've always wanted Alan."

"Not anymore." He caught Ronald's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I want you. Ronald-"

Ronald shoved him off and returned his attention to Alan. Eric ended up being stuck there, watching dumbly as the pair turned to him, pushing him onto his back. He swallowed heavily. Alan smirked and Ronald leant down on Alan's shoulder. Of course he still adored Alan, he still wanted Alan but he wanted to be with Ronald more. Alan would never have him back, he'd finally accepted that. He'd just wanted to have Ronald now, to be able to hold him close and reassure him and take reassurance in his presence. He needed Ronald home. Glancing around, he noticed thorny vines wrapping around Alan's ankles, slowly creeping higher and shadows creeping up Ronald's legs, threatening to take them both from him.

"You have to choose," Ronald whispered.

"Before you lose us both," Alan murmured.

"You can only save one of us," he continued, leaning down to kiss Eric softly.

"If you can even save yourself," Alan murmured.

"No!" Eric snarled, glaring up at them both and the darkness and thorns continued to advance. "No, I can save you both! I will!"

Suddenly the darkness passed over Ronald's chest and his eyes went dull and dead and the little blonde collapsed forwards against him. Eric scrambled to sit up and held him close, shaking him desperately. But those glassy, dead eyes were just staring back up at him. Alan was coughing violently and the shadows spread onto Eric, forcing him back to the bed, covering him slowly as the thorns twisted around Alan, making his coughing worse. Ronald was already gone, and he was fading away as Alan suffered and grew weak. Why couldn't he protect either of them? Why couldn't he do anything?

"Eric," Alan whispered, shaking Eric's shoulder gently. Eric was tossing and turning in his sleep, calling desperately to Ronald. Even in the darkness, Alan was sure he could see a few tears dripping down Eric's cheeks. "Eric, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Eric jerked awake, staring up at him and panting heavily. Alan sighed and gently reached across, brushing his damp hair from his face. His poor Eric. Was he really suffering so much guilt over losing Ronald? It wasn't Eric's fault. There was no way he could have known that the shadow would take Ronald.

"It's ok," Alan said gently, stroking his hair. "It'll be ok. We'll get him back. Come on, get up and I'll make you some coffee then we can go and talk to William and he'll help." Eric nodded weakly and Alan smiled. "It's ok to be ok. I promise, Eric, we can get him back."

Eric nodded again, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Alan hadn't been sleeping anyway. He'd tried but every noise woke him up and his body was too sore to get comfortable. His thoughts were racing. Like, what if Eric had traded his life for Ronald's? What it he had been so desperate? He knew Eric loved him once and maybe he would trade Ronald for him.

"Eric," he murmured as the blonde staggered in. Eric grunted slightly and Alan handed him the coffee. "You didn't, did you?"

"Didn't what?" Eric groaned.

"Give Ronald to that demon?" Alan said.

"No!" he snapped, his head snapping up. "No. How can you even ask me that? Alan, don't you know me better than that by now? You think I'd that? I honestly cared for Ronald. Why does everyone think I'm using him? I'm not."

"Alright," he said gently, nodding slightly. "I just needed to hear you say it." He sighed and kissed his cheek. "Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. I'll do anything to get him back, but I'm not stupid."

Alan nodded slowly. He wasn't really sure whether Eric would have or not. Eric was a little immoral sometimes. Sometimes he got a bit blinkered and could act a little bit dangerously. He would do anything to save the people he cared about. He just Eric kept calm and didn't go running straight into this demon's trap.

"I hope not," Alan whispered.

"Hmm?" Eric said, tilted his head up. "What was that?"

"Just hoping you're going to keep your promise, Eric," he replied. "It wants to torture you. It wants to make you pay for giving Ronald hope. It's waiting for you to charge in like an idiot. Please, just wait and let's deal with this together."

Eric nodded slowly and took a sip of his coffee. His dream had spooked him though. This didn't seem right, just sitting here while anything could be happening to Ronald. Who knew what that demon would do to him, or how they'd find him when they saved him. What if they waited so long they couldn't save Ronald?

At least Alan was home. That was good, wasn't it? Why did it have to be at the cost of Ronald though? He opened his eyes slightly as Alan's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "We'll get him back, Eric. Don't think like that."

Of course Alan knew what he was thinking. Alan knew him that well. Just like he knew Alan so well he could almost read his thoughts. He'd never been able to read Ronald like that. He couldn't tell what Ronald was thinking or feeling just by glancing at him. He sighed and threaded his fingers between Alan's, leaning back against him. They'd talk about the Thorns later. He wasn't going to add more stress to the situation. Stress could cause attacks. He wasn't going to risk it. They'd talk peacefully and quietly when there was nothing going on to cause him more stress.

* * *

Ronald groaned and opened his eyes slowly. At least, he thought he had. He was sure his eyes were open and he was awake but it was pitch black. There were heavily chains and shackles on his wrists. He had to be awake. And he seemed to be lying on a mattress under a soft duvet. What was going on?

After a long moment, everything hit him. Eric had given him to that demon so he could have Alan back. He slumped back on the bed, burying his face in the pillow, fighting the urge to break down and cry. He'd thought Eric cared about him. He was starting to believe him when he said he wanted him more than Alan. He wanted to believe it. He thought Eric would work things out with Alan and maybe come back to him. Instead he'd just given him to this demon and now he was chained up and locked up and… naked. He staged to his feet, the duvet falling from around him. He was naked. In bed. Waking up after being drugged.

His heart was pounding and his breath quickened as terror set in. What had that demon done to him while he was unconscious? What was he going to do to him while he had him here? The walls were padded and Ronald ran his hands across them, looking for a door or window or anything but it was pretty much empty. He'd found a few candles but there was nothing to light them. He was locked in, in the darkness. Reaper's had good night vision, but that required at least a little light. Even the smallest spec of light and he'd be able to get a vague, blurry look at his surroundings, but there was nothing.

Before Ronald even knew what he was doing, he was screaming for help. Someone had to hear him. There had to be people around. Someone had to hear him. Someone had to save him. Tears were slipping down his cheeks as he screamed, slowly more and more pitiful, scared sobs wracking his body as he collapsed back onto the bed. Why was it him? What had he done to deserve this? Why had this demon picked him? He should have known better than to trust Eric. He should have known he'd never be able to help him. Ronald's fists clenched absently and his body shook as a pathetic whine escaped him. Why had he ever put his trust in Eric when he knew he'd only push him aside just like everyone did in the end? Why was he so stupid?

Ronald curled up tightly, closing his eyes and struggling to control himself. He couldn't just break down, could he? He had to stay strong and figure this out. What did he have to work with? There were the chains on his wrists. They weren't going to be much use. There was the mattress. Maybe there were springs or something in the mattress he could get to. But that meant getting into the fabric.

Slowly sitting up, Ronald pressed his hands down on the mattress. It felt like it was just foam and padding. What if there weren't any springs? There was movement and Ronald's head snapped up. Was it that demon? Demons wouldn't have a problem seeing in the darkness, unlike reapers who needed just a little light, demons didn't need any.

"Ronald?"

"Eric?" Ronald whimpered. Please, please, let it really be Eric. The movement came closer and Ronald sat up straighter. "Eric."

The mattress shifted and his arms wrapped slowly around him. He snuggled against him and all his fears were eased. Eric was here. Eric had come to save him and protect him. Fingers ran through his hair soothingly and his hand moved slowly over his side.

"Eric, please," he whispered. "Please, can we go? Please, get me out of here."

Eric chuckled against his ear and his hand slid a little lover over his side, down over his waist to his rear. Ronald gasped and tossed his head as Eric squeezed teasingly. Really? Eric wanted to do this now? They could play later, he needed to get out of here right now.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red and he was thrown over onto his knees, his head forced down into the pillow and his wrists held at his knees by a hand on the chain. Ronald twisted and cried but a hand in his hair kept his face in the pillow, muffling all noises. He struggled desperately but his wrists were now trapped between his own knees and that of his captor's. Not Eric. That demon. It had to be. It was this demon. He'd been stupid enough to believe it was Eric and it was going to use it against him.

The lean, powerful body of the demon was pressed against his back and Ronald almost screamed in disgust and absolute despair, sobbing into the pillow as the demon slid his hand over his rear once more.

"Shh," he murmured against Ronald's jaw. "Shh, little reaper." Ronald twisted violently and screamed curses and insults into the pillow. There was a sharp crack and Ronald swore into the pillow as the demon slapped his thigh hard. "I told you to be quiet. I want you to be still and quiet, Knoxie." His fingers dancer over his stomach and Ronald felt sick, continuing to struggle and fight against his hold and cry into the pillow. "Now, if you can't behave now while we're handling simple thing, how will you manage when we get to the fun stuff? Or are you hoping your dear mentor will save you before then? He's busy, boy, he's probably had that sweet little Alan in bed all day. I doubt they've had any rest since he got rid of you. Now, just stay still and quiet for me, hmm? Behave and I'll make it quick and easy for you."

Ronald was trembling and sobbing, all ideas of fighting pushed from his mind at the mention of Eric and Alan. Eric had set him up for this. Eric had given him to this demon so he could have Alan. Of course he wasn't going to come and save him. Eric didn't care what happened to him. The demon was running his free hand over his stomach and chest, kissing his neck teasingly. Ronald was just crying into the pillow, terrified to think where this could be heading.

"Hmm, I told you to be quiet," he demon purred. "Hush, reaper. If you're obedient it will be prolonged. Shh, little reaper."

Ronald bit the pillow, struggling to stifle his sobs. If it would make this quicker and less painful, fine. He'd be quiet and stop fighting. Anything to make this torment stop. He didn't want to think what could happen, he didn't want to know what the demon wanted from him long term. He just wanted to be left alone again. If that meant he needed to play its game, fine. He'd behave. He'd stay still and try not to cry. He could do this if it would make it leave him alone sooner.

"There we are," the demon cooed. Ronald swallowed heavily, struggling to take deep breathing and stop his crying. "Good boy. Hmm, there's a good boy. That's it, deep, calm breaths." Ronald hiccupped but managed to force himself to stay silent. "Such a well behaved little boy, aren't you?"

Ronald closed his eyes tightly, trying to block it all out. The demon continued to tease him for maybe half an hour longer. Ronald wasn't sure. He just knew it was all agony. Finally, he was released and thrown over onto his back. Silent tears still slipping down his cheeks, Ronald staggered to his feet and ran after the sound of movement. The demon had got in somehow, maybe he could escape.

"If you keep following me I'll start thinking you want more," the demon said.

It didn't put Ronald off. He had to get out. Suddenly he was slammed to the wall, the demon's mouth over his. Ronald gasped and cried as the demon's tongue forced its way into his mouth, his body pressed between the wall and the demon stopping his fighting. It only lasted a few moments, just enough to get the message across before he was thrown away to the ground.

"I would have thought you've be saving yourself in case your dear mentor did decide to save you," the demon snarled. "But if you want be close to me, I might be obliging."

There was the thud of a door shutting and Ronald whimpered, slowly climbing to his knees. This wasn't right. He climbed to the bed and buried himself the covers once more. Everything hurt. They probably even miss him. They probably didn't care. Eric had just thrown him away for Alan. Alan didn't seem to know he'd done it if the look on his face just before he passed out was anything to go by. Alan had burst in with Eric right behind him. Alan had wanted to save him, right? Maybe Alan cared enough. Maybe Alan had noticed and cared about him not being there. Maybe he was going to be saved.

It was some hope. If he had nothing else, Ronald had that little sliver of hope.


	13. Cracks

**A/N:** Slightly shorter again, but that's ok. Last chapter was rather long. So, little Ronnie's starting to crack and so is poor little Eric. And thank you for your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

Ronald didn't know how long it had been when there was movement in his room once more. He pressed back against the wall, curling up tightly and closing his eyes. What did that demon want now? The mattress dipped in front of him and Ronald went to push him off but the demon caught the chain between his wrists, yanking him forwards and capturing his mouth while keeping him pinned firmly to the wall. Ronald kicked, twisted and squirmed desperately but he was held in place with ease. There was a reason juniors weren't supposed to face demons and were watched over by the seniors constantly. Even the best reapers could struggle with demons, youngsters with no experience and only basic combat skills stood almost no chance.

"If you behave, I have something for you," the demon purred. Ronald didn't care. He kicked and twisted still as the demon kissed his neck. "Hmm, just sit still and quiet and you'll get your reward."

Ronald couldn't fight him. His body wouldn't let him. His mind was all blurred and lost and everything was hazy. He barely even realised what was happening. His mind only started to function again when he was pushed back to the bed. There was movement and a door opening and light came into the room. Ronald glanced around and went to get up but the demon returned once more, carrying something. After a long moment, he realised it wasn't something. It was someone. The demon dumped the body on the floor and Ronald scrambled over.

"Eric?" he whimpered, leaning over and shaking him. "Eric? Eric, wake up. Wake up, please wake up. Eric, wake up! Eric!" He shook him desperate, the blood from Eric's wounds covering him, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks. "Eric… please…"

"He shouldn't have argued with me," the demon said, turning to the door. "This should extinguish any lasting hopes you have of escape. You're mine, little reaper, don't forget it."

He was plunged into darkness once more and Ronald whimpered to himself, still shaking Eric desperately. How could Eric be dead? He hated him for abandoning him and handing him over to the demon but he couldn't be dead. Sobbing uncontrollably, he leant down to lie on Eric's chest, just covering himself in more blood. His fingers curled around Eric's shirt, nuzzling into his chest, struggling to control his sobs. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Eric couldn't be dead. Eric was the only person who'd ever tried to help him. He was the only person who'd ever tried to get close to him. He couldn't be dead.

Everything was numb and he reached up slowly, brushing Eric's hair from his face, as if he could see it. He'd got Eric involved in this. It was all his fault. Ronald sniffled slightly and reached over to take Eric's hand in his. Eric hadn't even wanted to be a part of this anymore. He'd handed him over and wanted to get out, he wanted to get it over with. And even then the demon hadn't let him go. He just couldn't let him go. It wasn't fair!

"I'm sorry," Ronald whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you have to get involved? Why couldn't you just leave it? You idiot, why couldn't you just leave me to it? None of this would have happened if you'd just left me alone. It's punishing both of us because you had to stick your nose in! Why wouldn't you just leave me to it? Neither of us would be in this mess if you'd just left me alone!"

Ronald jolted and there was a clatter of chains. He blinked into the darkness and glanced around. It was still pitch black and he was on the bed. He ran his hands over himself. There was no blood. He was dry and clean as far as he could tell. He was ok. Did that mean Eric was alive? Was it all a dream? His trembling breath slowed and he closed his eyes slowly, pulling the duvet back up around him. It had just been a dream. It was hard to tell since it was all so dark but he was pretty sure it was just a dream.

The door opened once more and Ronald didn't bother moving. His dream had shaken him too much. What if it wasn't a dream? What if Eric was out there, tormented and tortured and the demon was going to hurt him before he brought in his body once more?

"Well, aren't you so well behaved today?" the demon purred. Ronald didn't even resist as the demon rolled him onto his back. "Poor boy, have I broken you already?" It chuckled and ran its fingers slowly down Ronald's stomach. "Let's see just how well behaved you're going to be."

Ronald laid back on the mattress and closed his eyes, visions of Eric's broken body and blood covering him. Was it real? Was Eric really in danger? Ronald didn't know if he felt sorry for Eric or not. Perhaps he deserved it. He'd just hadn't him over like he was nothing. Maybe he did deserve it. Maybe Eric should be just as hurt by this as he was. The demons claws raked down his stomach. Ronald's eyes snapped open and he arched away desperately, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Not broken then," he purred. He smiled and stroked Ronald's cheek before drawing back. "Well, let's see if you'll at least behave, shall we?"

The mattress shifted and Ronald whimpered as the demon's weight fell over him, slowly running his tongue along the wounds on his stomach. Much as he kicked and twisted, Ronald didn't manage to get any reprieve from the demon's teasing. The demon didn't even bother muffling his screams and insults and pleas for mercy. He just listened and continued, apparently finding it amusing more than anything.

"You do taste so good, little reaper," it murmured, slowly moving the hand not holding his chains to his hip. Ronald jerked away from his touch but the demon quickly forced him back down and held him still. "It's a shame, I have to limit what physical damage I do, since Christina's doll needs to be pretty, but if you won't behave, there's plenty I can do. Quietly now, little reaper. Hmm? Hush or I'll just keep going until your voice is so sore you can't make a squeak."

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you," Ronald snarled. "Just wait, you're going to die slowly and painfully for this."

"You think you're that special?" he laughed. "Silly child. No one cares that you're gone? Why would they care about you vanishing? You're a child, a pathetic, whinny little brat. No one wants you around. They think you're a burden. You belong to me now, and no one is going to come and save you. You're mine, Ronald."

Ronald had lost track of time in the darkness a while ago. He couldn't say how long it was before his screams and cries faded into pitiful whimpers and pleas before finally he fell still and silent. His will to fight had left him. And that was when the demon finally got up and walked away, leaving him lying on the mattress, shaking like a leaf, with silent tears dripping down his cheeks. There was the tell-tale sound of the door shutting and he was along again.

Only, this time the door opened again moments later. "Sit up."

Ronald didn't respond but the smell of hot, fresh food filling the room made his stomach growl and his mouth water. Was the demon actually going to feed him? How long had he been here now? How long had he been without food? He was starving, that was one thing he knew for sure.

"Sit up, reaper," he said firmly. "Or I won't let you eat." Ronald swallowed heavily and sat up. "Good boy." The mattress shifted slightly and Ronald closed his eyes, taking in the amazing smell of the food. "Open up, little reaper."

"I can feed myself," Ronald snapped.

"Perhaps." Fingers moved slowly through his hair and Ronald tried to turn away but the demon caught a handful of his hair, tugging his head back. "But that's not what I told you to do. Now, behave yourself and open your mouth." There was a long moment of silence and Ronald glaring up at nothing before his hunger overcame him and he opened his mouth slowly and the hand withdrew from his hair. "Good boy."

A spoon was gently slipped past his lips and Ronald took the soup without any arguments. A nice warm chicken soup was just what he needed. And it was _so_ delicious. He closed his eyes and waited for the next spoonful but it didn't come.

"Where are you manners, reaper?" the demon said.

"What?" Ronald whispered.

"Please and thank you? Or were you brought up to be so rude?" he said.

The words caught in his throat and he took a death breath. Did he really have to? He supposed he wasn't going to get any more food unless he did. "Th-thank you."

"Hmm, good boy. You're welcome." The spoon was gentle against his lips once more and he opened his mouth slightly. "You're learning."

"How long has it been since…" He sighed and lowered his head slightly. "Since Eric…"

"It's been a week since I took possession of you. I've not seen any sign of your dear mentor or the others. I'll get to work on Eric soon, I just want to make sure you're settled first."

Ronald's stomach churned. He'd been here a week? A week and they didn't care? There were too many thoughts rushing through his mind. What was this demon going to do to him? He was trying to break him, wasn't he? What could he want with him that would need him to be broken like that? He wanted complete obedience. He wanted Ronald to be still and quiet when told. Several reasons leapt to mind, but Ronald refused to acknowledge them. This couldn't be happening.

Finally, Ronald was alone again. Having food in him for the first time in a week had picked up his spirits at least a little. He was at least a little stronger now. He just had to hold on and wait and hope someone found him before the demon got him to the place he wanted. He didn't want to know what was going to happen to him if his spirit was finally broken and he gave up fighting.

* * *

"Slingby," William snapped.

Eric's eyes snapped open. It was late evening and they'd got nowhere. Ronald had been gone nearly twenty-four hours. It was killing him. Ronald was a good kid really, wasn't he? He didn't deserve this. And what if Ronald believed, like Alan had, that he'd traded him away for Alan's life? What if Ronald didn't think anyone was coming to save him?

"You should get some rest," William said. "Mr Humphries said you're not sleeping well. Go and get some sleep." Eric shook his head and picked the book back up only for William to take it from him. "Go to bed, Slingby, and see if Mr Humphries is awake and ready to return."

Eric nodded slowly and got up, heading to the bedroom. Alan was lying in Eric's bed. He was sore and uncomfortable and exhausted, so Eric had sent him to bed in his bed. It seemed to be better for him. Eric sighed and sat next to him, shaking him gently.

"Alan?" he said gently. Alan's eyes opened slowly. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected given what's happened," Alan replied.

Eric nodded slowly. "You don't have to feel guilty. It's not your fault."

"I'm the one who got caught," Alan said quietly, sitting up. He slid on his glasses and drew his knees to his chest. "I mean, Ronald's young, he'd only a child and he's been worn down by this demon for so long. I should have been able to fight. I should have been stronger. I should never have been captured but I'm so weak."

"You're not weak-"

"I am, Eric," he cried. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but I'm dying. I've caught the Thorns a while ago and it's been making me so weak, I just keep getting worse and worse. I was going to tell you sooner, I really was but I didn't want to hurt you and it just kept getting worse and then I found Ronald."

"Wait, what about Ronald?" Eric said, sitting up straighter.

What had Ronald got to do with this? He knew Alan had chosen Ronald to be his replacement of sorts but Alan made it seem like more. Alan was staring up at him dumbly, like his question was the most stupid question in the world.

"Alan, what about Ronald?"

"I, uh, I met him about a year and a half ago," Alan said quietly. "We went out drinking and… I figured he'd be perfect for you. I asked them to give him to you so I could get you closer, I know I shouldn't have been setting you two up like that but I didn't… I didn't want you to be alone. I didn't want to think how much it would hurt you when I died and I just thought if you had someone there for you, who loved you and who you loved too, I thought maybe you'd take it better and maybe it wouldn't be so hard." His fist clenched around the sheets and he trembled slightly. "I know it's silly but I just didn't want you to be alone and I thought maybe Ronald would help you get through it. I just…"

There was a long moment before Eric leant over, slowly running his hand through Alan's hair. They both knew what was going to happen before it did. It was the way it always went. Alan's arms slid around his shoulders, his eyes falling closed as their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. Ronald was right, he still cared for Alan. He still cared for Alan more than he should if he wanted a relationship with Ronald.

"We shouldn't," Alan whispered.

Eric nodded and leant back against the wall. "Ronald's right. Ronald was so right. There's no point even thinking about being in a relationship with him. I'm just going to end up hurting him like this."

"It's hard, Eric," he said quietly. "We knew this was going to be difficult but that's ok. Ronald knew things were complicated, he was ok with it. He didn't mind really."

"If I hadn't made him feel like he was some replacement…" He shook his head and Alan squeezed his hand. "I should have protected him."

"Stop it," Alan said firmly. "We're going to get him back, Eric. We will. We have to. It's not been long, I'm sure he's still fighting, and I'm sure he knows we're doing everything we can to find him. Now, you get some sleep, I'm going to help Mr Spears and Grell. You're no good to any of us. When we find Ronald, we need you to be ready to fight."

Eric sighed and nodded, letting Alan push him to the bed and tuck him in. "Alright, goodnight then… wake me up if you find anything."

"Of course. Good night, Eric."

Alan stepped out into the main room, shutting the bedroom door slowly behind him. He shouldn't have kissed Eric. It shouldn't have happened. He'd set them up to be together, he shouldn't be interfering like this. Of course it was difficult for them, but Eric deserved someone like Ronald. He really did.

"Getting anywhere?" he said quietly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No," William said, glancing up from his book. "Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us? Perhaps we should go through this again."

"Alright," Alan said. He moved over and sat with William. "If you think going through it again will help."

"We have nothing else to go on really," he replied. "But we should keep that from Slingby. It won't do anything to help."

Alan nodded. If Eric found out they had next to nothing he'd be even more likely to do something stupid and get himself trapped by that demon. Alan was going to do all he could to keep him from. He had to keep him safe from that at least.


	14. Nightmare

**A/N:** Darlings it's been a while, hasn't it? So, here we go. Poor Eric and Alan. They're suffering. I won't talk about Ronnie, that'll spoil things *insert evil laughter*. So, thank you for your reviews guys, please keep them coming. Love you guys.

* * *

Brandon leant against the window, watching the sterile white room below. The triplets were down there, having insisted on having a large operating theatre. The younger two were holding the small reaper on the table as he struggled and Annabelle strapped him down. Despite his spirit being almost completely broken, he couldn't overcome his basic instincts and still struggled against being strapped down.

"It's ok," Annabelle said, lifting up a mask to his face. "It'll be over soon and this will all seem like a terrible dream. Well, apart from the bit where you wake up."

"Can you stop with the dramatics, Annabelle?" Brandon called down.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, pressing the breathing mask to the blond reaper's face, holding it as he struggled until he finally fell still. "There." She smiled and pulled on her gloves as her siblings did the same. "Let's begin, shall we, girls? We have cute dolly to make."

* * *

Eric was flicking through books uninterestedly. He'd already read them all several times and he couldn't find anything helpful. Where was Ronald? Why couldn't anything help them find him? It had been a fortnight, why was there nothing helpful? Who knew what could have happened to Ronald in the time he'd been taken? Alan and William were looking over maps and Grell was reading by the fire.

"You can go to bed, Eric, take a nap," Alan said quietly. "You're looking exhausted. Get some rest."

"No, I'm fine," Eric replied quickly, shaking himself awake.

"Slingby, go," William snapped. "We'll wake you if we find something. You're not going to find anything in that book you didn't find the first seven times."

Eric sighed and got up, slowly heading back to his bedroom and collapsing into bed. No sooner had he closed his eyes than he felt that presence again. He sat up and found himself staring back at the creature. It smiled and Eric jumped from the bed, slamming it to the wall.

"Where's Ronald?" he snarled.

The demon chuckled and shoved him to the ground. "Hmm, shall we talk about that? Your little reaper is safe, for now. Soon, very soon, I'll finish him off and then I'm going to make you suffer. Well, more than you already are. He hates you. He thinks you gave him up for Alan. Poor little thing is so heart broken."

"Eric!" Alan called.

Suddenly the demon was thrown back against the wall once more, pinned there by William's scythe. Eric staggered to his feet once more. Alan was holding him back and William and Grell were between him and the demon.

"Where is Mr Knox?" William said, adjusting his glasses slightly.

The demon kept his gazed locked on Eric. "I wish you'd heard him. He's been screaming and crying and begging the entire time. You should have heard him as I made him mine."

"Eric!" Alan cried as Eric lunged for him. "Calm down!"

"If you've hurt him-"

"Hurt him? Oh, you don't have long until my dear Christina has her doll," the demon laughed.

Alan barely held Eric back this time. Alan had told him what they did to reapers. He wasn't going to let that happen to Ronald. There was no way he could let that happen to Ronald. William and Grell were ignoring them up until then but they both glanced back as Eric went for him. In that moment, the demon slipped from them grasp. Eric went for him as he stepped through a porthole but his hand only managed to pull the jacket from the demon's back before he vanished.

William took the jacket from him and ordered him back into bed. Eric tried to argue but was rather surprised when Alan pushed him back to the bed, reassuring him that they would tell him the second they found anything. How could he be lying here and even thinking about sleeping when Ronald was still that demon's prisoner? It wasn't right. Who knew what that demon could do to him? What he had already done? His stomach churned, the demons words flashing through his mind again.

'_You should have heard him as I made him mine_.' What was that supposed to mean? He knew what his first instinct was, but what if he was lying? What if the demon was trying to get him riled up? It certainly worked. He didn't want to think that demon had done to Ronald. Closing his eyes, he struggled to relax and sleep, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. What if Ronald was scared and hurt and alone and had been so abused by that demon that he honestly believed no one was coming for him? The thought send shudders down his spine.

What hurt most about that thought was the possibility that Ronald had lost faith in him. If Ronald no longer trusted he would save him and protect him. His eyes snapped open and he turned slowly onto his back. If Ronald no longer believed he could help him, if he lost hope in him, if he was going to lose Ronald too…

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He was losing Alan, why did he have to lose Ronald too? And why was he just sitting here when Ronald was in danger? He got up and strode out but Alan was by the door and almost instantly shoved him back into the bedroom.

"Get some sleep," Alan said firmly. "We can look through books and papers without you. Go and sleep."

"But I-"

"Go. We're fine. Just go."

Eric sighed and Alan shut the door behind him. Why were they making him just lie there when Ronald was in danger? He needed to do something to help. Why weren't they letting him help?

"Eric?" His head snapped up at the weak, whimpering call. Ronald. It was Ronald's voice. "Is he gone?"

"Ronald?" he said quietly, glancing around. "Where are you?"

He whimpered softly and leant out from the shadows by the wardrobe. Eric jumped to his feet and hurried over, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger blonde, holding him close and burying his head in his hair.

"What happened? How did you get out? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Ronald?"

Ronald lifted his head slowly, gazing up at him. "Why did you give me to him? I thought you cared about me."

"I didn't, I swear, I didn't give you to him," he said desperately, stroking his cheeks. "I never gave you too him, he took you. He waited until you were mad at me and then he took you and gave Alan back so you'd think I'd given you up and I didn't, I swear. I do care about you. I didn't mean to let this happen."

He held Ronald tighter and kissed the top of his head. Ronald had escaped. He was here. Everything was going to be ok now. Everything was going to get better. He led Ronald back the bed and set him down on the edge before heading out to tell the others he'd come home. But they weren't there. No one was there. He frowned and glanced back at Ronald. Was it too much a coincidence? Was this a dream? He didn't want it to just be a dream. There was a note on the table and he strode over to read slowly. They thought they'd found something and didn't want to wake him while he was sleeping.

He didn't understand. Eric couldn't figure out if it was a dream or not. Still, whether it was a dream or not, Ronald was waiting on his bed and needed him. He'd rather face the heartbreak of waking up to a dream than let Ronald down if it wasn't.

He returned to his room and shut the door quietly. Ronald gazed up at him, something almost broken in his gaze, even more than when they first met. Offering him a weak smile, he sat with Ronald and gently stroked his cheeks. He was here now though. Eric would protect him better this time. He'd make him better again and he'd keep him safe. He wouldn't let him down again. Ronald blinked up at him, trembling hands resting on his chest.

"I let you down." Ronald nodded slightly and Eric leant down slightly, brushing their lips together tentatively. "I hurt you and made you feel like you didn't matter. I didn't mean to, I was trying to protect you. Forgive me."

There was a long moment of silence before Eric pulled his nerves together and leant down to kiss him gently. Ronald didn't move, didn't react, didn't even blink. Eric drew back slightly and stroked his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Had that demon done so much to hurt him?

"Ronald? Are you ok?"

Ronald gazed up at him for a long moment before slowly leaning up and pressing their lips together once more. There was nothing in it though. Eric sighed and ran his hand lovingly through his hair. Just an empty kiss to please him. That stupid demon had broken him.

He wrapped his arms gently around him held the youngster to his chest. He'd let this happen. He'd let Ronald be taken and he'd let him be broken. He'd done this time him, hadn't he? It was all his fault. How was he supposed to make it better? How was he supposed to make up for letting him down so badly? Why did Ronald still trust him enough to lie here and be comforted in his arms? All Eric could do was hold him tightly and try to sooth him.

After a long moment, Eric wasn't really sure how long, Ronald shifted from his arms and laid back on the bed, slowly gripping his shirt and pulling him down over him. Their lips met slowly and Eric gently tangled his fingers into his hair, struggling to keep control. He didn't want hurt Ronald or worry him but moving too quickly.

"Are you going to tell me no again?" Ronald murmured.

"No," Eric replied quietly. "We'll take this as far as you want. I won't make you feel pushed out again."

Ronald smirked and pulled him down into a deep kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. Eric slid his hands slowly down his body, taking note of how the younger blonde reacted to certain areas. He wanted to figure out how to please him. He wanted Ronald to trust him and need him again. Ronald's fists clenched in his hair and against his back and all Eric could think about was how he would never let this go.

"Do you want this?" Eric murmured, nipping at his neck. "Do you want me to?" Ronald whined something incoherent, his eyes clouded over and his head thrown back as Eric teased the sensitive, heated skin. "How much, Ronald? Tell me what you want."

"Please," Ronald moaned, tugging at his shirt. "_Please_."

"Good enough."

Ronald wrapped his arms around his shoulders, keeping their bodies pressed close together. He kept Ronald wrapped in his arms, keeping him close, completely unable to let him go. There was no way he could save Alan, he had to hold onto Ronald, no matter what it took.

Alan…

"Ronald… Alan and I, we…" Ronald gazed up at him, the pain in his eyes almost heart breaking. He was going to hurt Ronald all over again but keeping it secret wasn't going to help anyone. "It was after you said it was over I just didn't want to keep it from you."

"Why?" Ronald whispered.

"Because- I don't know why, ok, but-"

"I thought there was nothing going on anymore!"

"There isn't, it was just once, nothing happened."

"You did give me to him, didn't you? So you could get rid of me and be with Alan?" Ronald cried, backing off the bed. "I can't believe I truest you. I knew I should never have trusted you."

"Ronald-"

"No! I told you, I said, it didn't I? If you want me to be with you I have to be as important to you as Alan. I can't be second best, Eric."

"Ronald…"

Alan frowned. Eric really was suffering without Ronald, wasn't he? Not that Alan was surprised. Eric always seemed to take it upon himself to make things better, especially when he thought it was his fault. His poor Eric.

He sighed and gently shook Eric's shoulder. "Eric, time to wake up. We think we've found something."

Eric's eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly Alan had to jump back to avoid smacking their heads together. The older reaper glanced around before his eyes dulled slightly, probably realising Ronald's presence was just a dream. "Ronald…?"

"We think we've found something. Get dressed," Alan replied. Eric nodded and got up quickly. There was a long moment where Alan debated what to say and Eric wasn't paying much attention to him. Finally, he got up the courage and caught Eric's wrist. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad?" Eric said quietly, pausing from doing up his shirt to glanced back at him. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For setting you up with Ronald and for keeping the Thorns from you," he replied, glancing away guiltily. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to keep you from hurting and I manipulated you and him for what I thought was best and you're just hurting more now."

Eric sighed and gently cupped his cheeks, tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "You did what you thought was best, Alan. You were trying to help me and Ronald and tanks to you, Ronald has people who care about him and have noticed that he's gone. Without you, no one would have noticed Ronald was in trouble and he would have no one to look for him."

Alan nodded weakly and turned out the room, leaving Eric in peace. William and Grell were waiting, William holding Eric at arm's length. They'd found a lease for an old storage building in the demon's jacket. Hopefully, even if the demon wasn't there, a clue to where Ronald was could found there.

Eric came out a few moments later and Alan smiled. "We can go then."

"Yes," William said, adjusting his glasses. "I think we've waited long enough. We should take this chance while we can."

They ended up outside the warehouse, checking around the outside for any signs of a trap. With everything seemingly quiet, they made their way in. Grell went off with William and Alan followed Eric in the opposite direction. He didn't remember this place. All he really remembered with that long hall, full of terrifying rooms. The warehouse was full of halls. He wandered through the halls and passages and Alan kept watch for anything familiar, maybe even that pink door. The place seemed abandoned though, and it looked like it had been for a while.

"Does anything look familiar here, Alan?" Eric murmured.

"No, I'm not sure," Alan replied. He wasn't certain. It tore at his chest but he couldn't say anything for certain, even when everyone was counting on him. "It all looks the same. I'm sorry, Eric."

"It's ok, we'll figure it out."

They fell quiet, their footsteps echoing around the halls the only sound. There was a soft flickering and Eric's stomach churned. The shadow was there watching them again. He glanced over his shoulder and the shadow disappeared around the corner. There was a muffled cry and Eric whipped around. Alan was gone. Where the hell was that shadow and where had he taken Alan now? A tormented scream broke the still silence and Eric took off down the halls towards the source. It was Ronald. Ronald was here and in pain.

"Ronald!" he called into the darkness. "Ronald!" There was a thump on the door to his right. "Ronald, is that you?"

"Eric?" It was a soft whimper and Eric rattled the door. "Eric, is that really you? Please…"

"It's me, Ronald," Eric said gently, pressing his hand to the door as he struggled with the locked. "I'm here. I'm going to get you out. Stay calm."

"Eric, please." He was getting more distressed by the second. Eric had to get him out quickly. "Eric! Help me! Eric!"

"Ronald, I'm here, I'm going to get you out, just calm down." Finally, he got bored of arguing with the door and took his scythe to lock, kicking the door in and finding a pitch black room. "Ronald?"

He was thrown forwards into a wall, his wrists held in place by claws piercing his skin. The demon again. "Too late, reaper."

Eric snarled and whipped around, slashing his scythe at him but not managing to hit. The demon was gone in the darkness already. Eric bolted from the room, back out to the halls, searching desperately for him. If the demon was here, Ronald had to be here too. Then there was another scream. Alan, screaming his name urgently from further down the hall.

There was a pink door. He burst in and found Alan in there, shaking someone desperately, tears slipping down his cheeks. Grell and William were only steps behind them. Eric pulled Alan up gently to get a better look. Slumped in a throne like chair was Ronald, in a powder blue gown and bonnet, with swollen red stitches on his face and just visible under his dress. His eyes were half closed and glassy and dead and there was tear tracks visible down his cheeks.

"Ronald?" he whispered, slowly reaching out and stroking his cheek. His hands were shaking, no matter how much he tried to stop it. "Ronald… no…"

"E-Eric," Alan said quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"We need to get him to the infirmary," William said, his cold level voice cutting through the tension. "Quickly."

Eric nodded quickly, lifting Ronald from chair and holding him in his arms as they hurried out and back home. He couldn't let go of Ronald until they were in the infirmary and the doctors pried him out of his arms. William shoved him down to a temporary bed and he and Grell held him in place as a nurse saw to his wrists. Why didn't they have any news yet? What had that demon done to poor Ronald?

In his mind, Eric just replayed it over and over. The hideous marks on Ronald's face, the stitches under his outfit, those dead, glazed over eyes and blank look on his made up face. He'd let Ronald down. He'd let him suffer. Maybe that shadow was right, maybe he never could have saved him. Maybe he'd only hurt Ronald more, like he'd said, giving him hope of safety only to fail and snatch it away again. He'd just wanted to save him so badly. Little Ronald had done nothing wrong to deserve this. He should have been able to save him.

"Mr Slingby, Mr Spears," a doctor said quietly. They turned and the doctor smiled sadly. "I've got some good news and some bad news, I'm afraid."

Eric's stomach churned, he was sure the colour was draining from his face. William turned to the doctor, talking for him. "The bed news first, please doctors, let's get it out of the way."

"There was nothing we could do." Eric's eyes widened. No. No, Ronald couldn't be… they were just talking about his injuries, weren't they? Ronald was just injured, badly, there was nothing they could do to make him better. He was alive and just hurt. "I'm sorry, he was beyond saving long before you found him."


	15. Darkness

**A/N:** Here we go, darlings. Finally no more wondering what the good news is. Poor babies had to wait so long for answers. Don't worry, it's good news. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

Eric's mind went blank. Everything was so fuzzy and blurred. William was talking, and the doctor and Alan but none of it really registered. Ronald was dead? He'd failed him and lost him? How was there any good news after that? What could possibly be good about this situation? That Ronald didn't suffer? That it was quick and painless and Ronald didn't spend his final moments scared, alone and in agony?

"What happened to him?" Alan breathed.

"I really don't think that's-"

"What did he do?" Eric snarled. "What did that bastard do to my Ronald? You tell me what he did to him so I can make him pay."

"That's just it, Mr Slingby, the boy in the morgue is not Ronald Knox."

Eric's head shot up and suddenly the doctor had his full attention. "But, we saw him, right? Alan? Guys? We saw him."

"It was Ronald," Alan said.

"No, I'm afraid not," the doctor said. "Please, come with me and I'll show you."

He led them down to the morgue and Alan held onto Eric's arm. He was very grateful for the comfort when they were shown to Ronald, or what they had thought was Ronald. His stomach churned and he shivered, sure the colour was draining from his face once more. He'd already been stripped off, ready for his autopsy. He looked so much like Ronald, how could it not be? He blinked back tears he _wasn't_ going to let show. It was now the full extent of the damage was on show. Alan hid his face away in Eric's arm, gripping his arm tightly. With the makeup washed off and his hair off his face, the swollen stitched up wounds were more obvious than ever, and now there was cuts across his chest, hips and more stitches on their leg. But, now he looked at the subtleties, there were little things that weren't quite right.

The boy's face was swollen from the stitches, but his eyes were a little too narrow and small, and his nose wasn't quite right. His shoulders were too broad too. He stroked Alan's hair, trying to stop his hand shaking. It wasn't Ronald… there was still hope, wasn't there? There was still hope he could bring him home safely.

"We're still working on identifying who he really is, certainly reaper but other than that, we don't know yet," the doctor said. "He's had a lot of surgery on his face and body, by a very skilled surgeon, to make him look like Ronald Knox."

"He's trying to distract us," Grell snarled. "It's trying to keep us running around in circles so it can hurt our poor Ronnie."

Eric nodded slowly. "All the more reason we need to find him. And quickly."

William nodded slightly and turned, heading out with Grell bouncing behind him. Eric took a long, guiltily look at the poor dead boy. Perhaps he'd still be alive if it weren't for the demon playing with them. It wasn't long before they were stuck back in Eric's apartment while William and Grell returned to investigate the warehouse. Eric was sitting in Ronald's room, trying to think clearly. Getting angry and rushing into things wouldn't help. The last time he was in here, Ronald had been in the arms of that demon, looking heartbroken and feeling like he'd been cast aside.

He sighed and leant on his knees. Alan came in with a new book for him to read and a cup of coffee, trying to cheer him up, obviously. How could he cheer up when he'd seen what that demon would do to Ronald? He'd just seen the superficial damage, not even going into what internal and mental damage had been done. Who knew what that demon was doing to Ronald right now?

A dark porthole opened in front of him and Eric frowned. Was it that demon playing with him again? He frowned and got up slowly, stepping through the porthole despite knowing what could be waiting on the other side. On the other side, there was silence and darkness.

A hand caught his arm, all too familiar claws digging into his skin and he was pulled through into a room, somehow even darker than the last. "Make a sound and I'll make him scream for you."

Eric shivered at the voice in his ear. Ronald? Did that mean Ronald was here? He stayed quiet, forcing himself not to question the demon in case he was right. He was pulled along and pushed down to sit on a mattress. Now he was listening, he could hear a soft whimpering and sobbing. There was movement and Eric really was struggling to stay quiet as Ronald gave a weak cry and there was a sharp crack.

"I've told you about behaving," the demon murmured.

Then there was silence. His poor little Ronald. He couldn't do a thing. His guilt wouldn't let him. He could pull out his scythe and swing blindly in the darkness, risk hitting Ronald in a reckless attempt to kill the demon holding him? No. He couldn't do even more damage to Ronald. He almost jumped out his skin when there was a weight in his lap and the clank of chains until he realised it was Ronald. He wrapped his arms tightly around the youngster and held him close, letting him rest on his shoulder. It was heart wrenching when Ronald pushed his hands weakling to his chest, tears forming a damp patch on his shirt. He stroked Ronald's hair gently. He could lash out at that demon now. He had Ronald. He just had to hang onto him and get him home, somehow. But Ronald didn't even realise it was him, did he?

"Don't even think about it," the demon hissed in his ear, suddenly behind him. Eric jerked away and Ronald gave a stifled gasp but the demon caught his hair and tugged his head back. "Did you like my little gift to you?" Eric glared into the darkness but stayed silent for Ronald's sake. The demon chuckled and Ronald gave a muffled squeak as he was pulled back from Eric slightly, just enough to break contact but leaving his weight in Eric's lap. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want an answer. What did you think of my gift?"

"It's sick," Eric growled. Ronald gave a sharp, muffled cry and the chains clanked again as the demon pulled him away from Eric completely. "Why would you do that to anyone?"

"To prove to you what I could do," it replied. "What I can do to the dear little one, if I want to." Ronald whimpered as the demon nuzzled against his jaw. Eric was here though. He was here to save him, wasn't he? He hadn't abandoned him after all. As long as it was the real Eric, right? "What I will do to him when there's no longer anything left to amuse me. That's the only reason I'm keeping Christina from him."

"Why am I here then? You think I'm going to let you keep him?"

"You don't have a choice," the demon chuckled. "Neither you, nor he, can see a thing in this light. I designed this prison with reapers in mind. You won't escape and certainly not with little Knoxie."

"Then what do you want?"

"For now, I'm just going to give you some time to get reacquainted, if you'll hand over your scythe and glasses."

"No way." The demon snarled and tightened his grip around Ronald's jaw, forcing a pained, muffled cry from him. There was movement across the room and Eric growled. "Let him go!"

"Scythe and glasses, they'll be returned when you leave."

Something clattered and Ronald was shoved away. He had no idea where the demon had pushed him until he collapsed into Eric's arms. At least he hoped it was Eric. There was a crack of light and he gazed up at the man holding him. Even with his blurred vision, it looked like Eric. Then they were plunged back into darkness. Eric pulled him gently back down to the mattress and wrapped his arms around him. Ronald was suddenly horribly aware that he was completely naked and chained up. He shoved Eric off weakly and curled up under the duvet.

"Ronald?"

"Please, you're real, right?" Ronald whimpered.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if this was another trick. It would break his heart. He wanted to believe Eric was really here for him, to protect him and save him, that Eric still cared, that he'd never stopped caring. What was he supposed to do if all that was just torn away?

"Ronald, it's alright," Eric said gently, drawing him in once more. "It's me, I promise. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" A kiss fell on the top of his head and he believed it was Eric. "I never let you go, Ronald. You know that, don't you? I didn't let him take you, I didn't know. I'd never give you up. I'm going to get you out of here, and I'll protect you. Somehow."

Ronald closed his eyes tightly and nodded, burying his head in Eric's chest. He was there. He really wanted him and wanted to save him. Eric just held him close, stroking his hair gently. Ronald was glad for it actually. He just wanted to be held forever.

"I made you feel pushed out, didn't I? Like you were always going to be second to Alan?" Ronald nodded weakly against his chest. He wanted to be the most important thing in Eric's life. If they were going to be a couple, he had to matter more than Eric's ex. "I didn't mean to. I'll figure out how to make it better."

"I'm glad," Ronald whispered. "Please don't leave me here."

"I'll do everything I can," Eric said gently. Ronald blinked slightly as a hand tangled into his hair and his head was tilted up slightly. "Ronald, you know, not wanting to sleep with you… that wasn't because I didn't want to or anything like that."

Ronald smiled and nodded again, ever so slightly with Eric's hand still in his hair. He had to admit, he'd been a little worried about how Eric kept putting it off. He'd been afraid maybe Eric didn't want him as much as he said and maybe he didn't want to sleep with him. It was silly, he'd watched the way Eric looked at him since they'd first met.

"I just wanted it to be something special, Ronald," Eric continued. "I guess I thought if we waited you wouldn't think I was just using you to get over Alan. I wanted you to be sure I wasn't using you, that I wanted you not him. Alan thinks it's all his fault. He's blaming himself for bringing us together. Doesn't seem to understand that if he hadn't then no one would have noticed you were hurting so much."

Ronald was sure there were tears in his eyes. He leant up slowly and attempted to find Eric's lips only to end up pressing a kiss to his nose instead. Eric chuckled and guided Ronald's lips to his. He let his eyes fall shut, pressing back into the kiss, gripping his shirt tightly, as Eric pulled him back into his lap. He was careful with the chains as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The chains were only just long enough to do it without choking him.

Eric was just going to leave again though, wasn't he? Just abandon him and return to Alan, probably curled up in Eric's bed. They were probably sleeping together without him. Why would Eric want him if he had Alan back? He was just taking advantage of what was in front of him. After all, Eric was Eric, they'd all heard that he'd got most of his students into bed, hell Eric had even admitted it himself. There was no way he'd say no when Ronald was chained up, naked and practically throwing himself at him.

"Ronald?" Eric called as Ronald shoved him off and climbed away, curling up into the duvet completely. "Ronald, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," Ronald hissed. He didn't want to be a toy. He never wanted to be anyone's toy. "Go away."

"No," he argued. The mattress shifted and Eric leant over him, stroking his hair. "Ronald, if I leave you here, that thing will kill you. It turned this child into you. He was operated on, his face, his body, everything. He turned him into you and left him in the warehouse as a doll, all dressed up and wearing make-up. I saw him. I won't let that happen to you."

"Go away."

"I can't just leave you."

"I don't want you here anymore."

"Ronald, what's wrong?" Eric said gently, never once stopping running his hand through his hair. "What's happened? What have I done this time? I'm not going anywhere, I won't let you die, why are you making this difficult?"

"You gave me to him!" Ronald cried. "You let him have me so you could get Alan back! You always wanted Alan more than me! Why are you still doing this to me?"

"Ronald…" he breathed. Ronald was tugged up and Eric wrapped his arms around him once more, holding him close and kissing his cheek. "Don't say stupid things like that, Ronald. Don't ever say things like that." He kissed gently across his jaw and down his neck. "Me and Alan are sorting things out, I want you. What do I have to do to prove it to you? Stop letting that thing play with your mind and let me in, Ronald. Haven't I proven by now that I won't abandon you?"

Ronald closed his eyes, not that it made much difference, not entirely sure what if would take to get some trust. How could he know whether this was a trick or not? How did he know this was his Eric? His heart was just going to get broken again.

"Please, tell the demon I want you to go, tell him to do what he wants, I don't want you anymore, I give up. Please stop this. I won't fight any more."

"Ronald, no. Stop it. You have to keep fighting him. If you give up he'd going to kill you. You have to hold out until I can get you out of here" Eric pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and Ronald's eyes opened slowly, tears dripping down his cheeks. Eric didn't care about him. He never would. Why was he the one who ended up heartbroken? None of this was fair. Eric's hand moved from his cheeks suddenly. "You're crying. Don't cry."

This was all too much. He was going to die! He'd fallen for a man who loved someone else, who'd never love him! Why did everything happen to him? Why couldn't he have just been normal? This wasn't fair! Ronald buried his head in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be the stupid kid in love with his mentor. He didn't want any of this!

"Don't cry," Eric murmured. "Ronald, don't cry. I'll sort this out, I will. I just haven't figured out how yet, but I will, somehow. I promise, you've got to learn, Ronald. I can do anything I want though sheer force of will. I'll make everything right again. Just trust me."

"How can I?" Ronald cried pathetically. He couldn't help it anymore. He'd been stuck here in the dark being tortured for who knew how long while a demon who'd been tormenting him for over a year waited to kill him. How was he supposed to calm down and stop crying? "He's used you against me before. Why should I trust you now?"

Eric didn't let go, even as he squirmed, just held him gently, petting his head, just repeating over and over that it would be ok. Ronald was struggling to believe him. He wanted to believe him. He desperately wanted to believe him. It wasn't right. How was Eric ever going to help him? How was this supposed to ever be ok again?

Eric laid back on the mattress and Ronald found himself lying in Eric's arms, as if they were at home, lying together in bed at home with Eric running his hands soothingly thought his hair. How was Eric still so calm? How could he just lie there holding him like nothing had happened? Still, Ronald curled up in his arms and closed his eyes. He was still trembling and there were still tears sliding down his cheeks but with Eric holding him it didn't seem quite as bad. Impending doom was still terrifying and tearing him up inside, but Eric's promise to protect him gave him a least a little hope.

Ronald hiccuped slightly as the sobbed subsided and Eric chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "It'll be ok, try and get some sleep."

"It's pitch black," Ronald whispered. "I'm not going to get any more sleep than I already have."

"Go to sleep. I've not been sleeping well either," Eric murmured, kissing the top of his head. "I've been so worried about you."

"You worried about me?"

"Of course I did." He laughed softly and nuzzled against him. "You're too adorable not to worry about."

Ronald allowed himself a small smiled and cozied up against him, still aware of how awkward it was to be in this situation. Perhaps it would be ok. Perhaps Eric really would save him. He wanted to believe him so badly. He wanted to believe he would save him. He honestly did. So he did as Eric said and tried to sleep.

* * *

Brandon smiled to himself, watching Eric and Ronald curled up together in the darkness. Weren't they adorable? He smirked. He'd have Eric soon. The idiot didn't seem capable of resisting the urge to comfort and protect Ronald. It wouldn't be long before Eric would be in the next room, receiving his punishment for being so insolent. Once he had Eric to torture, he wouldn't need Ronald once he had Eric in his grasp, he'd hand him over to the triplets and let them turn him into a doll for Christina. It only needed a little longer and Eric would be so entwined in the situation he wouldn't be able to escape.

Once he was sure they were asleep, Brandon slipped out of the room. It wouldn't be long until the two reapers were so far gone they could never be saved.


	16. Exhaustion

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter but Eric and Ronald finally get smut. Not the most appropriate time, but does anyone have the courage to tell Eric that? Aren't they cute? And poor little Alan's feeling all guilty. Poor baby. Thank you for all those lovely reviews, please keep them coming darlings.

* * *

Ronald groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open to the feeling of arms wrapped around him and fingers moving over his skin. He was still half asleep, wasn't he? He'd dreamt Eric was there with him last night. Maybe… maybe it wasn't a dream though. The warmth from behind him was so real…

"Eric?" Ronald opened his eyes to darkness again, fully this time, not sure how long he'd been asleep but very aware that there _was _a body pressed against his back, his arms around his waist and his hands sliding across his hips teasingly. It wasn't a dream. He was really here. "Eric? Are you even awake?"

Eric grunted slightly and shifted. Ronald gave a stifled gasp as Eric's hips pressed against his rear. This really wasn't the time for this, was it? Was Eric even wake? He wasn't sure if it would be more embarrassing if Eric was awake or if he was dreaming and touching him in his sleep. He muffled a low, pitiful moan in the pillow as Eric's hand moved lower between his legs, at the same time pulling him back so he could grind against him.

Eric's lips played slowly across the back of his neck and shoulder and Ronald was almost certain by now he was at least half awake. He was struggling to keep quiet as Eric teased him, his hips still moving against him.

"Eric?" he groaned. "Please…"

Eric swung him around onto his back suddenly, moving to lie over him, capturing his lips in a firm, rough kiss. Ronald was stunned. Really Eric was thinking about these things now? Was this really the time? Still, he'd waited for Eric to want this for so long. After wondering if Eric really wanted him it was reassuring to have Eric growling lustfully, rocking their hips together making him moan weakly. He was exhausted and hungry and weak but it was all forgotten at Eric's demanding touch. Eric finally wanted this.

"Are you sure this is ok?" he breathed as Eric kissed down his jaw.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Eric said quietly.

"What if that demon-"

"Let me think about the demon," he said firmly. There was a shifting of fabric and Ronald gasped as Eric's fingers closed around him, stroking roughly. All thoughts of the danger they were in were pushed aside as he stroked him, sending hot shivers bolting up his spine. "I won't let him hurt you."

"But this isn't exactly as romantic and special as it could be."

It was true. When Eric had talked about wanting it to be special he'd expected the sort of romantic evening. This wasn't what he'd had in mind. Still, he wasn't the one who'd been insisting they waited.

"Do you want to or not, kid?" Eric growled.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, you are."

Ronald closed his eyes and let a small whines pass his lips as Eric teased him with quick, rough strokes. He'd never been with a partner more powerful and dominant than him. It was always him on top, taking time to please his lover and, despite it sounding old fashioned and silly, feeling in control. He had no idea how to react in this sort of situation. Eric smiled and kissed his lips briefly before returning his attention slowly lower. Ronald's mind was almost blurred with longing already.

Candles flickers on and the room was suddenly lit up. Even if there was no sign of the demon, Ronald was still wary. There was a squeeze on his hip. Ronald blinked up at Eric and his senior smiled. He didn't look hurt at all. And he did look stunning with his shirt off, even without his glasses he could see that. At least he looked to be at full strength, did that mean he was hear through his own will? That he'd come here just to look after him? Did he really care that much?

"You're all bruised up," Eric murmured, stroking his cheek. "What did that demon do to you?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I tried to fight him, I just wasn't good enough."

"No…" He smiled weakly. "You've done fine. You were strong and you fought him. You're going to be ok, I'm going to get you of here, but right now, I want to forget all that and just make love to the hot little blonde I've finally got back in my arms."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on a way to get out?" Ronald said, mentally kicking himself for complaining. "I mean-"

"Do you want to escape or do you want hot passionate sex, kid?" Eric purred, turning his attention to the sensitive skin of his neck. "Make up your mind. One of them we can look into any time and one of them, I'm in the mood for now."

Ronald smirked and pulled Eric up into a deep, rough kiss. Eric was right, they could look into escaping any time, for now Eric wanted him, he wasn't going to waste time arguing. Eric got the message quickly, leaning down and kissing him all over, letting his hands roam his body. Ronald moaned softly and Eric rocked against him to draw another moan.

"Where's my jacket?" Eric muttered, sitting upright and glancing around.

Ronald frowned as Eric pulled his jacket over and fumbled in the pockets. What was he up to now? Eric grinned and Ronald gasped softly as cool, slick fingers wrapped around his length once more, moving torturously slowly. Eric smirked and chuckled, sliding his fist along his length.

"Why do you have that in your pocket?" he stammered between moans.

"Never know when a cute little blonde is going to need my attention," Eric purred, nuzzling his cheek, making Ronald almost giggle like a child before his senior forced another moan from him, white hot pleasure twisting through him. "You know, it hasn't been easy to keep my hands off you."

Ronald groaned and Eric leant over him, nipping at his ear. He had a fair idea, it have been pretty hard to keep his hands off Eric too. Every time he'd seen Eric undressing, he'd wanted to shove him to the bed and convince him it was ok not to wait. It terrified him to think Eric actually didn't want to sleep with him. Despite seeing his eyes filled with hunger and lust, he'd worried. Still, now Eric was lying above him, working over his neck to distract him from the cool, slick finger slowly pressing against his entrance.

"You have no idea," Eric purred against his skin. Ronald hummed softly, his eyes flickering shut and moaning softly. "Actually, you probably do. We both know what a tease you were before we got together." Ronald bit his lip, grunting slightly and shifting at the uncomfortable sensation of Eric pressing into him. "Did you think you could tease me like that and there would be no consequences?"

"I-I, uh-"

"Or did the little virgin not think about these things when he was being a rebel and teasing his big, nasty mentor?" he continued, chuckling softly at his stuttering.

"I-I'm not-"

"Oh? So this isn't the first time you've been under another man?" he teased. Ronald whined weakly and Eric chuckled, moving inside him slightly, obviously trying to be as gentle as possible. "Then, I think you're a virgin, Ronald."

"I can't imagine you've ever been on the bottom," Ronald panted.

Eric chuckled and Ronald bit back a cry as his senior pressed a second finger into him with a bit more speed than was strictly necessary, especially given how gentle he'd been until then. Now it was a little more than uncomfortable. It hurt. He whimpered softly and the chains around his wrists clanked as he squirmed. Eric moved confidently as always, using the chain to hold his hands above his head.

"We're not going to talk about that, kid," Eric said firmly, still keeping is voice low and teasing. "I know it hurts but if you just relax it'll be easier."

Ronald hissed and twisted away as Eric moved inside him, sending a strange mix of hot pleasure and searing pain racing through him. A deep, buried instinct told him this was wrong. Nothing that hurt this much could ever bring anything good. Eric was holding him down gently, keeping him caged with his body as he arched away desperately.

"If you want to stop, tell me," Eric murmured. "You're still weak, I don't want to push you if you can't handle it. Do you want me to keep going?"

No. No, his body wanted him to stop and let him up. He wanted the pain to go away. Something in the back of his mind, some instinctual reasoning in the back of his mind, demanded to know why he was letting a man who supposedly cared about him put him in so much pain.

"Yes," he moaned softly, his voice hoarse and weak. No matter how painful it was, he wanted more. "Please, more."

Eric nodded and leant down to cover his mouth with his own, a reassuringly familiar gesture against the strange sensations of Eric's movements inside him. Just as he was starting to relax into the situation, Eric added another finger, and this time Ronald couldn't help a sharp cry. This time the pain didn't fade so quickly, no matter how Eric tried to distract him. Suddenly, the invading digits were gone and Eric broke contact all together. Ronald blinked up in a daze until Eric returned, leaning over to plant a brief, bruising kiss to his lips.

"Ronald," he murmured, sliding his fingers down his jaw and sitting back slowly. "This is still going to be uncomfortable."

Ronald nodded weakly and Eric smiled, slowly tracing patterns across the delicate skin of his thighs, shifting his weight slightly and laying the youngsters legs either side of his hips. He took a moment to sight of Ronald splayed out in front of him, undressed and his face a soft, rosy pink. Exactly what he'd wanted for so long. He leant down and brushed their lips gently once more, sliding his fingers along his torso as he sat back, very aware of the nervous glint in the younger reaper's eyes. It was hardly unsurprising.

When, after a few moments, it seemed Ronald was relaxed as his nerves would allow, Eric gripped the youngster's hip and pressed against him. Ronald instinctually arched away but Eric held him firmly, murmuring soothingly as he gently pushed into him. It was difficult to keep it up with Ronald struggling to hold himself together, but he managed. This wasn't the first time he'd been with someone so unsure. He hated putting Ronald through so much pain but it was a necessary problem.

Once he was where he wanted to be, Eric paused, hopefully letting Ronald get used to it and relax once more. There were tears sliding down the young boy's cheeks, and Eric couldn't say he blamed him. It was uncomfortable for him too. He stroked Ronald's cheeks gently, still trying to calm him. If Alan was here he'd probably tell him how irresponsible it was be doing this when Ronald was weak and injured, and his conscience sounded surprisingly similar to Alan, but he wasn't going to listen to them.

"Ok?" Eric breathed.

Ronald whined incoherently and nodded slightly. Eric smiled and brushed a gentle kiss to his lips before moving slowly. It was slow and uncomfortable to start with, Ronald was so nervous and tight to start with, but he soon started to relax and ease up, his weak, whimpering whines quickly turning to soft moans and cries. The youngster balled his fists in the sheets, moaning loudly as Eric leant over and captured his lips and tangling his fingers into his soft, messy hair. Ronald closed his eyes, moaning deeply, rocking his hips back against him, arching up for more contact.

Of course, Eric obliged, trailing his fingers down to his length, stroking roughly, making the younger reaper whimper and moan. He was so adorable, his legs wrapping around his hips, blushing and twisting. Eric almost smirked, kissing and nipping his neck, closing his eyes and just listening contently to the younger reaper moaning his name.

Ronald gave a sharp cry and his voice broke as released, panting heavily and groaning as Eric's lips closed over his once more, pounding into him for a few more long moments before he came. Exhausted and already a little sore as Eric pulled out, Ronald just laid there, closing his eyes and panting heavily. He barely even noticed when Eric laid next to him once more, slowly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him gently closer, kissing his cheek gently.

"Hmm, my little Ronnie isn't an adorable virgin anymore," he purred.

"I wasn't anyway," Ronald groaned.

"Don't argue, cutie, you won't win." Ronald groaned and snuggled again him, closing his eyes and giving up. "Good boy."

Ronald smiled and Eric ran his fingers down his back, rubbing gently as his muscles already began to knot up. Eric's tender kisses over his face and neck were rather reassuring, and he was starting to drift off again. Without thinking, his rolled over to sit over Eric's hips, wincing slightly as they came into contact but pushing it aside in favour of running his hands over Eric's torso, exploring the body he'd never had a chance to see like this before. He smiled softly, tracing the contours of his muscles, sweat slicked and a little bit sticky.

"We should have done that sooner," Ronald murmured. "I thought you'd wanted this for so long… we shouldn't have denied ourselves…"

"Come here," Eric chuckled, pulling him down and pecking his lips, gently pushing him back to the mattress. "Get some sleep, beautiful. You're going to be sore when you wake up."

"Then I'm not going to sleep."

"It doesn't work like that. You're exhausted. Try and get some rest. We need to be ready to get out of here when they time's right, ok? Just be ready."

* * *

"Eric?" Alan called. "Eric, come on, you've been in there forever. Sulking isn't going to help." He sighed and banged on the door to Ronald's bedroom but there was no answer. "Eric, come on, wake up."

There was still no answer and Alan sighed, pulling out the key and getting the door open only to freeze in place. Eric wasn't there? How was that possible? He'd been on the couch all night. He would have seen him leave. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't done something stupid and gone after Ronald alone, had he?

His stomach churned. That demon had wanted to torture Eric. He didn't want to think what Eric could go through at the hands of that demon. He kept seeing that poor boy lying in the morgue. How long until that was Ronald? How long until Eric was in that much pain?

There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him this was entirely his fault. He'd seen Ronald was in trouble over a year ago. He should have realised and said something but he was so focused on his own self-pity and plans to get Eric and Ronald together he'd entirely ignored Ronald's need for help. If he'd just got Ronald help… maybe if he'd been paying more attention instead of being so selfish he could have saved Ronald from all this.


	17. Countryside

**A/N: **New chapter for you lovelies. Poor little Eric and Ronnie. Alan's still suffering but he's getting hope. How do you think this is going to end? Are we worried or not? Do you think I'm that cruel? Anyway, thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

Eric groaned as he woke again, squeezing his arms around Ronald's slim body only to realise that blonde wasn't there. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, patting the bed to find Ronald was gone. The bed wasn't even warm. He'd been gone for a while.

"Ronald?" he called softly.

"No," the demon purred from the darkness.

"Where've you taken him?" Eric snapped. "Where is he? Give him back!" The demon chuckled and Eric growled. "Where is he?"

"That's none of your business right now. You should be more concerned about yourself." He was pulled up from the bed and pulled into the next room. It was a little lighter in there but there was no sign of Ronald. Before he really knew what was happening, his wrists were chained above his head and icy cold water was thrown over him. Well, it certainly woke him up. "You really are quite a mess. I assume you enjoyed yourself."

"Screw you," he growled.

He wasn't going to let some demon taunt him about any of it. He didn't regret it. Any of it. He was fine with having given up his freedom, temporarily, to be with Ronald and keep him as safe as possible. The demon chuckled and his claws along his cheek.

"As you did Ronald?" it chuckled. Eric growled. He'd fallen into that one really. "Did you enjoy your little games?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he said. Of course he did. Why was the demon bothering with idol conversation? "What are you after?"

"How badly do you want to save, Ronald? What are you prepared to do for him?"

"What are you after?" he snapped.

The demon chuckled and tugged at his hair and Eric was stuck glaring up at him. "I will give your friends a clue, if they find you in forty eight hours, they can save you both. But in forty eight hours, I will give Ronald to Christina, and you've seen what will happen."

"What's the catch?" Eric growled.

"No catch, just a trade-off. If you want, you can leave right now, alone and with no idea where you were kept and no idea how long I'll let Ronald live," it replied. "Or you can stay here and take whatever torture I want to throw at you and your little friends will get a clue. It's your choice."

"You know what I'll say," he said quietly.

"I do." The demon stepped away and Eric knew he'd just given him licence to torture him however he wanted, but he needed to keep Ronald safe. The demon returned with him and Eric clenched his fists, ready for whatever pain was coming. It was worth him. It was a chance to save him, he had to take it. "You must care for him more than you let on. We all know that you're in love with little Alan, why not just return to him? Instead, you're here, suffering with for a boy you don't love."

* * *

Ronald closed his eyes, relaxing into his bath. It was hot and steamy and soothing his aching muscles. He'd woken up in Eric's arms, stiff and aching but unable to stop smiling until the demon had dragged him out and thrown him into the bathroom, the bath already made up. It was rather relaxing, even if it was hard to trust the demon. Lying in the steamy bath with the candles flickering around him and the lavender scent in the air, it was hard to remember he was being held captive and tortured. The only thing that could have made the situation better, other than being at home obviously, would be to have Eric there with him.

There was a pained scream and Ronald jerked upright. Eric. He gazed up at the ceiling. Eric was in pain? What was that demon going to him? He was still chained up and locked in. He couldn't do anything to help him. Eric… He didn't even have to be here, did he? He was just here to protect him. Ronald whimpered and drew his knees to his chest. He was completely useless and Eric was suffering because of him.

The warm water was soothing away his aches and pains but Eric was in pain up there. How could Eric being going through this for him? Because Alan thought they should be together? Was that what all this was about? Even now, he was still doing everything to please Alan. Alan was Eric's entire world still, he just wanted him because Alan said they'd be good together. No matter what happened, he was always going to be the boy Alan decided Eric should have.

The door opened and Ronald gazed over. He was forced from the bath and dragged back through into the dark room with a towel wrapped around him, thrown down to the bed again. Eric was already there. There was blood. Just like that dream all over again. He leant down and laid against his chest, wishing Eric would say something.

"You're wet, kid," Eric breathed.

"Eric," he whispered. "Eric… I'm so sorry… Eric…"

"It's alright, kid," he muttered, running a hand through Ronald's hair. "It's not so bad."

"How is it not so bad?" Ronald murmured. "I'm sorry, Eric, I'm sorry. You should go. You can escape. You're strong enough and you're not chain up. Just go… I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," Eric murmured. He sat up and Ronald scampered back slightly, gazing through the darkness as the towel was wrapped around him, drying him off gently. "Ronald, you are worth it." Ronald shook his head, even if Eric couldn't see. Eric just wanted Alan, he should go before he got hurt more. Before it was too late. "I won't abandon you. I'm not going anywhere, and I have to believe that the guys are smart enough to find us in time."

"Eric?" he murmured.

"Listen to me," he said gently. "We have two day… two days for them to find us…" Ronald was completely lost, but Eric's hands slid up to his cheeks and he was pulled into a gentle kiss. "…then it's all over for us…"

"What?"

"It's all I could do, Ronald."

"You've agreed to let him kill us?"

"No… not agreed…" He sighed and there was another quick kiss. "I agreed to stay here, let it hurt me as much as it likes, and in return it'll leave you alone and the others are going to get a clue about where we are. We have two days."

"Before?" Ronald urged. He had the horrible feeling he already knew. "Before he does what?"

"Before he gives you to his brat and it stops playing nice with me," Eric said gently. Ronald bit back a sob but knew he was shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry, Ronald."

"I'm going to die…"

"You have to believe they'll find us, Ronald," he said firmly. "They're going to find us, they're going to help us get out of here and we'll get you home." Eric pulled him down and hugged him close, stroking his hair as they cuddled up under the covers. "I won't let him do anything more to you."

Ronald smiled, not really believing him but taking comfort in the fact that he'd stayed when he had the chance to go. Eric's hand slid over his side, trying to be comforting Ronald guessed. He closed his eyes and buried his head in Eric's chest, trying to push away all the thoughts of Eric's deal with the demon, how he was going to die and Eric was going to suffer.

"Shh," Eric murmured. "Try to rest. Don't give up hope, Ronald. We're going to be out of here in no time now they're getting a clue. I promise, it'll be ok."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ronald whispered.

Eric sighed and nodded. It was true enough, he supposed. He closed his eyes and held him close, letting the youngster snuggle against him and trying to forget the fate that awaited them if the others did fail. His fingers slid through Ronald's hair, gently tipping up his head to kiss him softly. Ronald smiled slightly and reached up, returning the kiss tentatively. If this was the end, he wanted desperately to make Ronald happy. Whatever time they had left, he would make the most of it. Sliding his hand slowly over the youngster's hip, finger's teasing over his soft, exposed skin, slowly rolling him over to his back, deepening the soft tender kiss into something deeper, more forceful and passionate.

"Again?" Ronald murmured.

"Only if you want to," Eric replied, trailing kisses across his jaw. "You know I won't force you."

"Eric…" he breathed. He nodded slightly. "Please."

Eric smirked and nodded. That was the boy he adored, that he didn't just want anymore but needed. He captured his lips once more as the realisation hit him. He needed Ronald. Alan was right, he needed someone, he couldn't be alone and Ronald was the person he'd become attached to. He sat back slowly, gazing through the darkness, where he could almost see Ronald gazing back. Eric smiled to himself. If they got out of this, he was going to lock Ronald up in _their_ bedroom for days on end. He was going to make sure Ronald knew he was his, and that Eric was devoted to him and his needs, until all thoughts of Alan were pushed from the youngster's mind.

Ronald's fingers brushed his arm and he sighed. "Eric?"

"It's nothing." Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips once more. "Don't worry, beautiful, we've got all the time in the world."

"Do we?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we do," he muttered. "You have to believe that, Ronald. You _have_ to."

"Eric, please, just come here," he said, pulling him down. "Come here."

"Alright, alright," he murmured, leaning down to capture his lips once more. "My little Ronald."

* * *

"Alan, will calm down?" Grell snapped. "I'm sure they're ok."

Alan nodded and drew his knees to his chest, closing his eyes tightly. Eric had been gone for maybe twenty-four hours. He didn't know exactly how long but he knew he was missing and he wanted desperately to help him, to get them, to get them home. He missed Eric, he missed seeing him falling for Ronald and knowing that Ronald was slowly starting to return those affections. He missed seeing Eric with someone and knowing he'd be looked after when he was gone.

He wanted them home. He wanted them home more than anything. "I thought he was going to be smart. I thought he was going to wait and behave. He said he was going to wait."

"Don't get disheartened, Mr Humphries," William said. "We will find them. Slingby is with Ronald, so at least that will not only be a comfort to him, but hopefully some safety as well."

"I know," he murmured. "I just wish we had some sort of better idea of where they were and what they were going through."

"We'd all like to know where they are," Grell said. "We just need to figure it out."

There was a knock at the door and Alan opened his eyes quickly, running over and pulling it open to find a file on the floor. He blinked and picked it up slowly, glancing around to find no one there. Everyone knew Ronald was missing, and everyone had noticed Eric's absence and assumed he'd gone to find the youngster. No one was going to be knocking on the door and leaving files around.

"I think this might be something," Alan called.

Grell pulled him in and snatched the file from his hands only for William to snatch it from him. The pair stared up at him, waiting for his opinion. Finally, William nodded.

"Yes, I think this will be a good place to start," William said finally. "It would seem the demon is giving us forty eight hours to find them before he kills Ronald. We don't have long, so let's get to work. Come, we'd better get to work, since time is limited."

Alan nodded quickly, following William out, ignoring Grell's whining. If Eric and Ronald were in danger, why whine? They needed to save them. The sooner Eric was home, the sooner they could talk and make things better again. He wasn't going to think they'd get together again, that everything would be how it was, after all he had Ronald now, Ronald was better for him. But he felt safe when Eric was here. He still loved him, but Ronald was better for him.

They ended up in a village in the middle of nowhere. William showed them the map they'd been given. It was of the surrounded few miles, and only told them they were somewhere on the map. There were houses and farms all around. How were they supposed to check them all in forty-eight hours? Who was to say they were even together? They could have been separated. But they were here, weren't they? Unless the demon was just playing with them again. What if it was a lie? What if they were chasing shadows? Literally?

There was a sudden tightening in his chest and he gasped, clutching at his shirt and collapsing to his knees. William strode over and gently helped him up to his feet once more, holding him up. Alan just about managed utter his thanks. Grell came over and gently stroked his hair, trying to sooth him. The hot, burning writhing in his chest was getting worse. He didn't know how long he had left. The doctors said he wouldn't last until the turn of the century. That' was just over a decade.

He didn't want to die. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to leave Eric alone. He didn't want to hurt them!

"It's ok, little Alan," Grell murmured. "We'll find them and they'll help you through this."

Alan nodded and they sat him on the small wall behind them, holding him steady so he could breathe deeply and try to relax. Finally, he was ready and got back to his feet, noticing William and Grell watching him warily, as if they expected him to collapse again any second. After a few minutes of walking slowly, they seemed content he was recovered enough to look more seriously.

They split up pretty quickly when Grell attempted to drag William into an inn with the promise of checking all the beds. William, of course, was having none of it and quickly distracted Grell by sending him off to check the brothel. The fact that there was a brothel in such a sleepy place amazed Alan, and the fact that William assured him it was just that and would keep Grell busy worried him just as much.

Checking the public placed was pretty easy, but the private houses were trickier. While they could easily sneak into, they couldn't move around easily inside without the risk of getting caught. It would be a safe assumption that if wherever Ronald and Eric were, if was pretty high on security. They weren't going to get in there easily. And who knew what would happen if they were too obvious? Maybe they'd just get them hurt.

William assured him they'd move better under cover of night, that they'd investigate the private houses better at night. Reapers were trained to work at night and if people were sleeping they could move more freely. Alan wanted to believe him and trust him, so he followed his instructions and investigated as best he could during the day.

* * *

Ronald was moaning softly as Brandon entered the reapers' cell dark cell. Through the pitch black, he could see the pair of blondes and what the youngster was being so loud. The pair seemed unable to keep their hands off one another since the night before. He strode over, snatching Ronald from Eric's arms. The youngster gave a pitiful yelp, and Brandon wrapped his arms firmly around him, holding him against him. Eric was glaring up through the darkness in the general direction they were. Brandon couldn't help chuckling, sliding his hand down over Ronald's stomach to his already hardened length, forcing a distressed moan from him.

"Ronald-"

"Don't get too worked up, Eric," he purred against Ronald's neck. Ronald squirmed for a moment before he forced out another moan and he froze. "Behave, both of you."

"What do you want?" Eric growled. "You said you'd leave him alone."

"No, I don't think I did," he laughed. "I said I wouldn't kill him until the two days are up. You also promised you'd take whatever torture I decided on."

"Then get your hands off him!"

"Ah… who ever said I had to physically hurt you to torture you?" He pushed Ronald against the wall, taking great pleasure in the way the youngster started to tremble violently, whimpering softly. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear him moaning. He won't be left unsatisfied."

"No," Ronald pleaded. "Please, no. _Please_!"

Brandon slapped his thigh, digging his claws into his skin, making the youngster almost scream. Eric was on his feet almost instantly, despite the fact that he couldn't see. "Ronald!"

"Beg, Eric," he purred. "Beg for your little lover."

There was a long moment of silence before Eric swallowed heavily. "Please, let him go. I will do anything you want, anything at all, please, just let him go. He doesn't deserve this. He's done nothing wrong. He's a child, he done nothing wrong. _Please_."

He smirked to himself. Eric obviously cared for Ronald more than he'd ever expected. He shoved Ronald over into Eric's arms, the older reaper barely managing to catch him before the tumbled back the bed. Eric quickly wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him close and letting him nuzzle into his shoulder.

"See," he muttered. "You only have to behave and I'll be kind."

He turned away and Ronald whimpered into Eric's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Eric murmured. "Ronald worry, it won't be long until the others find us. We'll be home soon." He chuckled and Ronald squeaked. Brandon glanced over his shoulder to find Eric had shoved Ronald to the bed, trapping him in an intense kiss, his hands roving the boy's body. "Forget about him. You're mine."

Brandon almost growled. He'd stuck to his word and given the other reapers a hint, but he highly doubt they'd be saved in time. Ronald's fate was sealed and he was going to have fun with Eric until the reaper's body gave out.


End file.
